Even Teachers Make Mistakes
by pookieortega
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was so eager to leave her town filled with bad memories, but when her mom falls sick and her sister is off to college, she moves back. She takes a job at the high school, and is met with an all too familiar face. One night leads to one of the biggest challenges of her life, because even teachers make mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first AU so I hope you enjoy it! I've had this idea for so long and I'm happy to finally type it out and put it into the world! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from everyone! Thank you! :)

Katniss pov

It's strange being back in this small town. It's definitely not like the city I've lived in since college. But I had to come back. Dad died when we were younger, and since that day, I've hated this town. My mom went into a terrible depression. As soon as Prim was old enough to take care of herself, I left for college. I couldn't stand to live here any longer. Prim called me a month ago saying that mom was really sick. Prim is in college and can't be around to check on her, so she begged me to come back home.

It took a lot of convincing, but when it comes down to it, I can't deny my little sister anything. Even if it means coming back to this damned town. Luckily, there was a teaching position at my old high school. I've been teaching biology and floriculture for three years. I was even offered a position as the Archery Coach. If there's one thing that Panem High was good for, it was their Archey team. I was the captain freshman year, but I decided I preferred to do it alone. Plus, there were too many out of town competitions, and we just didn't have the money. So I quit.

As I step off the train, I am hit with the smell of coal dust and trees. This town was known for its mining industry. One of the best in the state, but it was never enough to get the town anywhere, so it remained the poor dump it's always been. I definitely miss the city, even though the city life isn't what I truly want. What I really want to do is disappear into the forest. But the city was where college was, and college was my escape.

As I walk through the town, I notice minimal changes to it. A few popular stores have been added. Some have been fixed up, some stores remain the same. The biggest change is the new Wal-Mart, but I would rather shop at The Hob, a market ran by an old lady. It's better than any corporate business.

Finally I come to the house that I saved up for the past year for. Originally I was saving up for a nice apartment in the city, but then I got the call from Prim. After all the costs of moving back, I was still able to rent one of the nicest houses District 12 has to offer you. Not that it's much, but it's better than the shack I lived in as a child.

I walk through the gate that reads "The Victor's Village". My house is right in the front. From what I've heard, only a few people live here. The only one I really know about is a man named Haymitch Abernathy, he's my new boss. He's the principal at the high school, and is rumored to be an alcoholic. The other person, I haven't really heard much about.

As soon as I'm in my house, I call Prim.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, Prim." I say with a little happiness. She really is the only thing that makes me happy in this town.

"Hi, Katniss! Are you in town?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm at my house. I'm waiting for my things to come."

"Great! I'll be right over!" She says and hangs up.

Soon, there's a knock on my door. I open it to find my extremely happy and jumpy younger sister. "Katniss!" She says as she wraps her arms around me. I tightly wrap my arms around her. I've missed her so much.

If there's one bad thing about moving, it was not seeing Prim all the time. She's in the nursing program in college. She is just barely starting it. And right out of high school too. She's only 19, but already she's on her way to being a nurse. It's definitely her calling.

"So when do your things come?" She asks.

"The trucks should be on their way. Then I have so much unpacking to do... yay." I say unenthusiastically.

"Oh, cheer up! Once you get your apartment set up and you start working, I think you'll start liking it here."

"Prim, I didn't like it before. I don't think I'll like it now."

"It's changed a lot, Katniss, since you've left. It's not as run down anymore. Even the fence to the forest was taken down."

Ah yes, the fence. There was a lumber company that owned land just outside of the District. They kept a fence around it to keep people out, for safety reasons. I always snuck over the fence anyways. I liked it out there.

From what I've heard, a year ago the owner died, leaving the company to his son who had no commitment to it. So it was shut down.

"I don't know, Prim."I say.

There's a knock on the door. I stand up and answer it to find the movers. They bring in my pitiful couch and coffee table. Then my table and the rest of my things. As I go to pay them, I recognize one of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Katniss Everdeen!" Says Thom.

"Hey, Thom,"I say as he gives me a friendly hug.

"Wow, it's been a while. How's life been since high school?"

Thom was friends with one of my best friends, Gale. I've known them both since I was eleven. I have to admit, I miss them both. The last time I saw either of them was at Thom's wedding to Delly.

"Life's been fine,"I tell him,"I'm a teacher now. In fact I'm starting next week at the high school. What about you?"

"Oh that's great. I'm just working. Not much really going on. I'll have to tell Delly I saw you."

"Yeah, tell her I say hi. And I'll see you around, I guess."

"Of course! Good luck at your job."

"Thanks, Thom."

* * *

The week passes quickly, and before I know it, it's Monday. The first day of school is here. I'm so lucky that a spot opened up for me. It's a little sad why though. Mags, the teacher who's spot I'm taking, had a heart attack and decided she was too sick and old to continue teaching the rest of the year. So she's retiring half way through the school year.

I pack up my bag for the day and then walk to the high school. I really should get a car, but the high school isn't very far. Neither is anything else in this town. Really It's not a necessity for me.

When I arrive, I go to the office. I am greeted by what looks like a clown. To say this lady is eccentric would be an understatement. Her hair has to be a wig. It's piled high on her head and is bright pink. Her outfit is just as pink as her hair and makeup.

"Hello dear! You must be the new teacher! My name is Effie Trinket, I am the theater and english teacher. It's wonderful to meet you,"she says. She has a bit of an accent. I shake her hand and force a smile.

"Katniss Everdeen, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, what a pretty thing you are!" She says.

"Eddie, don't pester the poor girl," a gruff voice says from behind her. Haymitch steps out of his office and says,"Hello, Sweetheart. Welcome to Panem High."

"Nice to see you again, Haymitch,"I say and shake my boss's hand.

He rolls his eyes and says,"you can cut the bullshit, Sweetheart. You don't have to act all polite and nice. I don't really care if you like me or not." It takes a lot not to scowl at his words.

"Effie, why don't you escort her to her classroom?"

"Of course! Come along, dear!" She says cheerfully.

I follow her into the courtyard. It's changed a lot since I've been here. It use to be filled with dead trees and overgrown plants. Now they are replaced with redwoods and a well kept garden. The benches have been fixed and there are a few murals.

"What the hell happened to this place?" I mutter.

"Oh, there have been so many changes since the old Principal, Snow, left. He wasn't well liked, and liked the school as much as we all liked him. He 'retired' two years ago, and since then we decided to make the school nicer."

Principal Snow, I remember that unhappy old man. He hated everyone but ran the school with a fake smile. No student liked him. He was creepy, and had this weird politeness to him that made you feel uneasy. He always smelt like blood and roses. And he had a garden of white roses in the middle of the school. Those were the only plants that actually were taken care of. I'm glad to know that he's gone.

"Here you go, this is your classroom. And here are your keys. If you need anything, I'll be in the theater." That's another thing new. We never had a theater, or a big gym.

"Okay, thank you, Effie,"I say.

"Also, be prepared to see a lot of teachers today. I don't doubt that a lot of them will stop by to meet you."

I nod.

I unlock the door and flip on the lights. I don't think I've ever been in this room before. It's a decent size. It has a whiteboard in the front, and then a bunch of tables that face it. In the corner of the room near my desk, there's another door. It must be to a closet or something.

I walk over to examine it. My hand goes to the doorknob to open it. I'm very surprised to find that it leads to another classroom and not a closet. The lights are on so I quickly shut the door, hoping that no one was in there. That would be embarrassing.

I take a seat in the chair at the desk and set down my bag. As I'm setting up my desk, I hear the door behind me open. I turn around to see who it is. And it's the last person I would expect to find coming through the door.

I am met with a familiar face. One that I know quite well.

"Peeta?" I say.

He looks just as shocked as I am.

"Katniss?"

I nod.

"Wow, it's really you." He says. "You're the last person I would expect to see."

Peeta Mellark. I remember him very well. We went to school together. I never thought he noticed me when we were younger but apparently he did. I remember him as the chunky little kid. We was very social and had a lot of friends. In high school, he grew into himself and had all the girls chasing after him. He was a wrestler, and a really good one too. He wasn't a chunky kid anymore, at that point he was the most desired guy in school.

I didn't think it was possible that he could get hotter, but he did.

I remember the last day of school, he confessed his crush on me. He told me he finally got the courage, which I found hard to believe considering that he was Mr Popular and I was Nothing but a girl who kept to herself.

I laughed. It was a joke. It had to have been a joke. Why else would someone like him say that to me? He was probably dared by one of his friends. That's why, as we stand here today, he doesn't look angry at my presence.

He smiles at me and says,"wow, it's been a while."

I nod. "Yeah it has."

"So you're a teacher? That's great." He says,"what do you teach?"

"Biology and Floriculture. What about you?"

"Health/Sex Ed and art."

"Wow, isn't that a lot to take on?" I ask.

"Not really, Health is only a half year course and so is Sex Ed. And art, well art is my passion. So that's easy to teach."

"Were you apart of those murals?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was our art club. I'm the supervisor for the club. And so we did those." He says, his face turns a little pink and he rubs the back of his neck.

The bell rings right as he's about to say something. "Well, I guess I should get back to my classroom. Um, when do you have your free period?"

"5th, right before lunch."

"Me too." He says and then disappears into his classroom.

I sit there stunned. Do I really work with Peeta now?

* * *

The week goes by quickly, and before I know it, it's Friday. The last period is almost over, so I announce the homework and then the bell rings. I'm packing up my things when the door behind me opens.

I turn to find Peeta.

"Hey Peeta,"I say.

"Hey, a bunch of us are heading to the bar tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's really fun. We go every Friday, you know just a bunch of us teachers. It would be a good opportunity for you to meet some good people."

"I don't know-"

"I can give you a ride, and you know, we can catch up."

"Fine. What time?"

"8." He say ans I see a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Okay,"I nod.

"Where do you live?" he asks.

"I live in the Victor's Village. The house is right in front."

"Really? That's where I live. I live in the 3rd house."

"Wow,"I say genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, um, I'm leaving right now. Can I offer you a ride?" He asks.

"Um, sure. Just let me grab my purse."I say. I follow him to his car which is quite nice. He drives me home and before I shut the door he says,"see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you tonight. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime,"he says with a smile.

He doesn't drive away until I'm inside. I look out the window and watch him drive down one house to his. I turn around to my mess of boxes and search for my clothes. I only have a half of them unpacked.

Looks like it's time to finish unpacking my clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss pov

When I finish unpacking all my clothes, I hop in the shower to rid myself of the smell of sweat and boxes. I stand under the hot spray of the water and let it run over my body. I reach for the soap and wash my body and then my hair. The soap washes off my body, until it's all gone. When I turn off the water and slide open the glass door, I realize how steamy the room is.

Quickly turning on the fan and opening the door, I try to air it out. I wipe down the mirror enough to see myself and cringe at how tired I look. I wrap a towel around myself and step out into my room. As I'm clasping my bra, I hear a noise coming from the living room. I grab the closes thing to me, which is a candle holder in an open box, and go to investigate.

I hear the noise again, but this time it's not the living room, it is the kitchen. I run in there ready to hit the intruder and scream surprised at what I find. "Prim? What the hell are you doing here?!" I ask my younger sister who is standing in my kitchen with glasses in her hand.

"I came over to see what you were doing tonight, but you didn't answer the door. It was unlocked so I let myself in. I hear the shower running, so I though I'd help you unpack while I wait."

"Well you scared the shit out of me! I heard noise and thought it was an intruder!"I say gesturing to the candle holder.

"So you came to investigate it in your underwear?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I glance down and realize she is right. I am in only black panties and a matching bra.

"Well, yeah. It was all I was wearing." I explain.

"So what are you doing tonight? Do you have any plans, cause if not there's a movie I was thinking of seeing and thought you'd like to see it with me?" She asks.

"Actually, I already have plans-" I start.

"Watchting a marathon of The Bachelor is not plans, Katniss." She says.

"No, I really do have plans. A co-worker invited me to drinks with him tonight. I guess every Friday a bunch of them go out." I say.

"He? As in a guy? As in a hot guy?" She asks hopefully. "He is hot and not married, right?"

"His name is Peeta Mellark and I knew him in high school."

"And is he hot?"

"Yes, he's always been really attractive." I say blushing.

"And is he married?"

"I don't know! I'm not just like, 'hi Peeta how's your day, and by the way are you married?' How do you ask him that?"

"Well, you look on his finger and see if he has a ring. Or you talk about family or something like that."

"It's not important anyway,"I say.

"Do you think he likes you?" She asks.

"I don't know, Prim! I'm just going out for some drinks with him and other people."I say,"I have to get ready, so you are welcome to stay while I get ready, but I'm going to my bathroom."

"Ooo let me help!" Prim say excitedly as she follows me to my bathroom.

"Fine,"I say.

As I do my makeup, Prim curls my long brown hair into lose waves. She smiles and says,"you look so beautiful Katniss!"

"Thank you Prim."

I go to my closet and pick out a long sleeved shirt and a scarf. I zip up my brown boots after putting on some black pants and then grab a purse that looks good with my outfit. I'm not really one for fashion, but I am proud of my outfit.

I glance at the clock and say,"you need to go, Peeta will be here any moment."

"He's picking you up? Where does he live?" She asks.

"He lives in this neighborhood. I'll call you soon, okay?" I tell Prim as she leaves.

"Okay, have fun!" She says happily.

Soon my doorbell rings.

I don't know why, but my nerves are on edge and I have to take deep breaths to calm them before I open the door. He stands on the other side of the door in a light blue button up shirt and black pants. His eyes twinkle when he smiles at me and my heart flutters when he says my name. "Hello Katniss, you look lovely."

"Hi Peeta. You look very nice too." I say.

What the fuck Katniss! What is wrong with you! Get a hold of yourself! Why are you ever acting so weird? It's not like it's a date or anything. It's not like you even like him. He could have a girlfriend for all you know!

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah!" I say with a smile. I flip off the light and lock my door behind me.

When we get into his car, he says,"so, how do you like your house? I heard from Effie that you had just moved into the Victors Village, which makes sense because I've never seen you there before."

"It's nice. I'm still unpacking everything, but it's coming together." I answer truthfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought you back to 12?" He asks a little sheepishly.

"My mom is sick, and my sister Prim is going to college soon, so she can't watch over her anymore. So I came back so I check on her every week."

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"he says.

"It's okay. She kinda did it to herself. She got really depressed when my dad died. So she stopped taking car of herself and sadly forced her burden onto Prim and I." Damn Katniss, stop saying so many negative and depressing things! Change the subject!

"So, um, how long have you lived in the Victors Village?" I ask.

"A few years, I moved there right after college, when I started teaching."

"Oh, so do you like it there?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's a lot nicer than the loft above the bakery where I lived when I was younger." He says.

That's right! He use to live above the bakery that his family owned. "Does your family still own the bakery?" I ask.

"Yeah, my dad owns it still. I occasionally work there on the weekends." He says.

"I'll have to go there. I've never been there before." I say. I've never been there because I was too poor to ever afford anything. I did trade with Mr Mellark a few times when I was younger, though.

That's when we pull up to the pub. It looks a little run down, like everything else in 12. A light up sign above reads "District Rum". He holds open the door for me like a gentleman and then leads me to a booth in the corner where several people sit. A few I recognize from the school.

"Eh Peeta!" They say happily as we walk up.

"He guys,"he says happily,"this is Katniss Everdeen, she works at the school. A few of you might even recognize her, her classroom is right next to mine."

He starts to introduce everyone. "That's Finnick, he's a history teacher, that's Johanna, she teaches P.E., Annie, the English teacher, Beetee, he teaches Calculus, and that's Wiress, she's the mechanics teacher, and last but not least Cinna. He's the fashion and design teacher."

I smile at each of them and say,"it's nice to meet you."

We take a seat in the booth with them. "So, Katniss, what do you teach?" Finnick asks me.

"I teach Biology and Floriculture."

"You like nature I'm guessing?" He says.

"Yeah, I grew up learning a lot about it."

A lady named Cashmere walks up and asks us what we want to drink. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach," Johanna says,"make it fast."

"And you?" She asks me.

"I'll just have a Jack and Coke." I say.

"Whoa! That's Peeta's favorite drink!" Johanna says a little surprised.

"Oh really?"I say a little shocked.

"Yeah,"he says,"it's known as my families drink. All the Mellark's drink it."

"It's a good drink."

"So, have you lived here long?" Beetee asks.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I grew up here, but I just moved back last week."I answer.

As the night goes on, I am asked many questions about my life and myself. Eventually they get bored with me, or maybe they found out everything they want to know about me. Either way, I'm not the center of attention anymore and I am grateful.

Johanna tells us about this guy she met at the blind date she went on last week. She tells us about his creepy intentions and fetishes. To say the least, it was a bad date for her.

"He seemed fine at first, but as it went on, he got creepier and creepier! Remind me to never go on a blind date again, unless I am literally blind." She says.

As I listen to the conversations, I found out more and more about each person and their personalities. Finnick and Annie are together. And Wiress and Beetee have been married for almost Twenty years.

Finnick is very flirtatious and confident, where Annie is very soft spoken and sweet. Johanna can be crude, and obnoxious but she seems like she can be fun. Beetee and Wiress are both extremely smart, and Cinna has a way of making you feel comfortable even in uncomfortable situations.

I also find out that Annie and Finnick are the swim coaches. It turns out they both came from Four, which is a town on the beach so they grew up around water. Johanna when drunk can be very routy and easily stirred. She almost gets into two fights just this night.

When everyone is talking to each other, Peeta turns to me and asks me what I think. "I'm having a lot of fun,"I say,"I haven't really been out in a while so it's a nice change."

"Well you're welcome to come every Friday. We're always here." He says.

"Another Jack and Coke?" The waitress asks.

"No more for me," Peeta says.

"Are you sure, honey?" Cashmere asks while leaning over slightly, her breasts falling out of her tight fitting V-neck. I try not to roll my eyes. "Are you sure you don't want one more?" She asks with a little pout.

"I'm sure,"Peeta says,"I have to drive."

He doesn't really seem to take much interest in this blonde beauty, even as she winks and says,"alrighty, Peeta."

As she walks away Johanna says,"isn't she a piece of work! That girl never gives up on you, Peeta. Doesn't that bimbo know how to take a hint?"

I think I like Johanna a little more now.

"I bet she'd fuck you right here if you asked!" Johanna laughs as she turns vulger.

"I wouldn't doubt it,"Finnick agrees,"only Peeta likes natural girls."

Cashmere comes back with a drink for Johanna and strikes up a conversation with Peeta. That is, until Finnick interrupts saying,"don't you know Peeta is all green and about saving the earth? He doesn't care for plastic, so you definitely don't have a chance."

We all laugh at his joke, and laugh even harder when she gets pissed off and walks away in those high heels of hers. "That was a good one, Finnick," Peeta says.

"Thanks, Peet."

We all talk for a little more and then Peeta says,"looks like we should be going. It's getting late. Or should I say early? It's almost 1am."

"Wow really?" I ask surprised at how fast time has flown by.

"Shit, I guess we should,"Finnick says.

We all get up to go pay our bills. To my surprise, I find Haymitch at the counter. "Haymitch?" I ask.

"Hello, Sweetheart,"he says,"I see you've joined the group of regulars."

"Haymitch is the co-owner of this with his buddy Chaff." Peeta explains.

"Oh, wow."I say.

As we are leaving, Johanna runs up to Peeta and whispers something in his ear that causes him to blush, and then she runs to the car that she came in with Annie and Finnick.

"What was that all about?"I asK.

"Just Johanna being Johanna. She can say some very unnecessary things, sometimes. Especially when she's drunk." He explains. I don't know what she said, but Peeta doesn't seem like he wants to share it.

When we get to my house, he walks me up my door and then says,"thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for inviting me, I had a lot of fun, Peeta,"I say.

He smiles and says,"see you Monday?"

I smile and nod. "See you Monday."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss pov

I wake up the next morning with a light headache, but I'm in a happy mood. I honestly don't remember the last time I felt this happy. After hopping into the shower and getting dressed, I call Prim. She answers on the first ring.

"Tell me everything!" She instantly demands. No hello or how are you.

"Well, hello to you too Prim,"I joke lightheartedly.

"Sorry, but I'm just eager to know! How was it? What happened? Did you kiss?!" She asks, flooding me with a million questions within one minute.

"It was nice. I met some co-workers who were all very nice, and had a few drinks. And no we did not kiss! It wasn't a date Prim! It was just a few people who work together going out for drinks. I'm going again next Friday night."

"Anything interesting happen?" She asks.

"Well, there was this waitress named Cashmere who tried to hit on Peeta, but a guy named Finnick took care of that. It was very funny."

"Was she a bimbo?" She asks giggling.

"Very much."I reply.

"How did Peeta react to her?" She inquires.

"He didn't even bat an eye."

"Hmmm...maybe he really does like you?"

"I highly doubt that. It doesn't matter anyways because I'm not interested in him,"I lie, hopping she'll stop pestering me over a petty crush.

"Well, if you say so,"she says unconvinced.

"Are you in town?"I ask hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm at mom's house right now."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

"Okay, bye Katniss." She says before hanging up.

I lock the screen of my phone and place it in my pocket. I grab my keys and my jacket and then I am on my way outside. As I'm walking across my porch, I see Peeta walking to the mailbox that stands only a few yards from where I am.

He smiles when he catches sight of me. "Good morning, Katniss,"he says nicely.

"Morning Peeta."I reply with a small smile.

Now would be the perfect time to get my mail. I walk to the mailbox, meeting Peeta there. "It's a nice day for getting the mail,"he jokes.

"Yeah, I suppose it is,"I say.

He smiles, but looks a little nervous. "So...um... What are you doing today?" He asks as he rubs the back of his neck with his left hand.

"I was just going to go check on my mom and see my sister. Other then that, nothing. What about you?"

"Nothing, really." He says.

"I never gave you my number,"he says,"it might be good to have you know if you ever need anything, or if you want to hang out..."

"Okay, what is it?" I ask as I pull out my phone.

"It's 555-7400."

I type in the number and then send him a message so he has my number. "Well, if you don't have any plans today, after I go to my mom's house, we could do something?"

His face gives away excitement for a split second but is quickly composed. Maybe he might like me? Or maybe it's just wishful thinking. Tricks coming from my mind, cruel ones might I add.

"Sure, just give me a call." He says.

"Okay,"I say.

He grabs his mail and then says,"talk to you later?"

I nod and then grab my mail, my heart is racing. I'm surprised he can't hear my heart beating. It feels as if it will beat right out of my chest!

I quickly put my mail in my house and then walk to my mom's old house in the seam. The walk is long, but it's one I know well. I use to have to walk from the school to home in the seam everyday when I was in school. And if it wasn't school, it was to hunt, if not to hunt, then to trade.

I remember when I use to trade at the bakery. Farrell Mellark loved squirrels. Or maybe he just bought them out of pity? Either way, it helped put food on the table. He told me that no one could shoot like I could, one time. He was always very nice. His wife on the other hand was a monster.

She would shoo me away and throw things at me when I came to the back door, which was were I usually traded. I would always pray that it wasn't her who opened that door.

There was one time that I will never forget. She had shooed me off one day while it was raining. As I laid there under the tree on the brink of starvation, I watched the door open and out came Peeta. He had two burnt loaves and a black eye.

He tore one up ans fed it to the pig but he threw one to me. That single loaf saved my family from starving. I will never forget that day. I wonder if it ever crosses his mind? Does he even remember it? I hope not.

I know I will forever be thankful for that. I am in debt to Peeta, and the list just adds up. It frustrates me how nice he is! I mean how can one person possibly be that nice?!

I soon find myself in the seam. I'm only a few houses from my mom's. Most of these have become abandoned. Some don't even stand today. None of them are nice. All are old and falling apart. Wooden cottages, that barely have enough room for two people, let alone five like the Hawthorne house. How Hazelle was able to fit all of her children and provide for them still baffles me.

When I finally come to the house, I find it hasn't changed at all. It's still the rickety old shack it was when I lived there. There are wooden planks missing from the porch and roof. There's a broken, halfway made bench that my dad was working on before he died.

He had plans to rebuild and renovate this house, but he never got to it. I walk up to the broken screen door and open it, revealing an old wooden door that I knock on. Dirt and dust comes off on my knuckles. The creaking of the floor tells me someone's about to open the door.

Prim stands behind. "Hi Katniss!" She greets me with a hug.

"Hey little duck." I say and hug her back.

"Mom is in the living room." She says as we walk through the small hallway. I follow her to the small living room that is at the end of the hall. When we enter the room I hear my mom croak,"Katniss."

"Hi mom,"I say.

I take a seat on the chair in the corner and put my feet up on the coffee table that is in the middle of the room. "How are you settling into the district?"

"It's going fine. My house is coming along and I have a job. Not much has really happened."I say.

"Except for the fact that you've gone on a date!" Prim says.

"A date? With who?" My mom asks curiously.

"Just because it was a guy who asked me to go doesn't mean it was a date. I just went out to a bar with a bunch of co-workers. It wasn't a date." I say.

"Who's this boy who asked you to go?" My mom asks.

"He's not a boy mom, he's in his twenties, that makes him a man." I say trying to beat around the bush.

"It's Peeta Mellark!" Prim blurts.

My mom's eyes widen in surprise. It's no secret that she once dated his dad, so she definitely knows who Peeta is. "Peeta? You should go for it, he's a hottie." She says.

"Mom!" I say embarrassed by her term.

"Well he is,"she says.

"Don't call him a hottie!"

"Okay fine, he's a very handsome young man." She says.

"Who's probably good in bed."Prim adds with a laugh.

"Ugh! I can't believe my ears! Don't say stuff like that Prim!"

"You act like I'm in elementary school, I'm in college Katniss. I'm not so innocent-" she says.

"Ew! Prim!"I yell.

"You act like you haven't-"

"Girls, girls,"my mom interjects,"stop fighting."

As much as I hate it, Prim is right. She is I'm college and has done things, but that doesn't mean that she's not still my little sister. And even though I did do it once with Gale, that doesn't mean I'm open to talking about it with her! Plus, that one time was just because we wanted to get it over with, it didn't mean anything.

"So what does Peeta do?" My mom asks.

"He teaches health/sex ed and art. His classroom is the one attached to mine." I say.

My mom nods.

After awkward conversations, my mom becomes tired and Prim has to go for some volunteer job. So I decide to leave as well, promising to come back next week. As I walk outside, a shiver runs through me. It's very cold now. It looks like a storm is forming.

By the time I get to the end of the seam, it's pouring, causing my boots to become muddy and the thin sweatshirt I'm wearing to become soaked. As I enter town, a familiar car pulls up beside me and rolls down the window. It's Peeta.

"Katniss, get in the car,"he says over the pour of the rain.

I reluctantly get in, not wanting to get my muddy boots all over his nice interior. But Peeta argues and wins. "God, you must be freezing, Katniss!" He says concerned.

"I'm fine,"I say dismissing what he said.

"Here,"he says shrugging his jacket off and handing it to me. "Put this on."

"Peeta-"

"Please, Katniss."He says.

I look into his concerned eyes, and find that I can't even argue with him. It almost looks like it's hurting him to see me suffering. Yet again I am in debt to his compassion and selflessness.

"Thanks,"I grumble and take off my soaked sweatshirt. I don't want to soak the inside of his jacket, but it looks like taking the sweatshirt off did little to help because my shirt clings to my body because of how wet it is. I try to loosen it as much as I can, feeling uncomfortable with how it sticks to my body. Especially because my bra is showing through the material.

I put on the coat, reveling in the warmth of it. It smells of cinnamon and a hint of dill. It's comforting, like the owner of the jacket. "So what are you up to?" I ask.

"I was on my way to the bakery to drop off an order my dad asked me to pick up. Do you mind if we go there?" He asks.

"No, of course not! It's enough hat you picked me up, you don't have to change your plans because of me."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come in with me? We can have some lunch together, on me." He says.

"Peeta you don't have to-"

"I want to,"he says cutting me off.

"Fine. But only if you come over tomorrow night for dinner."

"Alright,"he says with a smile.

After we pull into the bakery, we run together to get out of the rain. He pulls me inside and then groans. "Damn it, I forgot the flour! Let me go grab it."

He runs back to the car and pulls out a bag of flour about the size of me. He throws it over his shoulder like it's nothing and runs. I gap at him in shock. When he sets it down next to me he looks at me confused,"what?"

"You did not just do that!"I say with a smile.

"What? Carry flour?"

"That is not just flour, that is like a flour monster!" I say.

"I use to carry around bags like this everyday." He says. "Let me just go put this in the back. You can make yourself comfortable."

I nod and walk over to a small table. I pick up a small menu and look through the sandwich options. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone standing next to me. Thinking it's Peeta, I look up about to say something, but it falls flat when I am met with the face of Barley Mellark, the oldest brother of Peeta.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or is it really Katniss Everdeen!" He says.

"Hi, Barley,"I say politely.

"So what brings you here, Everdeen? You haven't traded here in years."

"I came here with Peeta, actually."

"Whoa, seriously? Did he finally get the courage to ask you out after like 18 years?" He asks surprised.

"What are you talking about?"I ask.

"He's had the biggest crush on you for like forever!" He says. He's about to say something else when Peeta comes up.

"I see you've met Barley,"he says,"you remember Katniss Everdeen, right?" We work together now."

"Oh, I see you 'work' together." His brother laughs.

"We're just co-workers and-"

"Friends,"I say cutting him off.

"Whatever,"his brother says walking away.

After a minute of silence, Peeta says,"you know, considering that we're friends, we don't really know a lot about each other."

"I'm not really good at this whole friends thing," I say,"I wouldn't even know what friends really do."

"They tell each other the deep stuff." He says.

"The deep stuff?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Like what's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Well now you've crossed the line,"I joke.

"But seriously, what is it?" He asks.

"Green. Like the forest. What's yours?"

"Orange."

"Like Effie's hair?" I say and we both laugh thinking about the crazy theater teacher who wore a bright orange wig with a matching outfit on Friday.

"No, not like Effie's hair. Softer, Like the sunset."

I nod.

"So what are you having?" He asks.

"Uhh...I'm not sure. Everything sounds wonderful."I say reading over the menu.

"Have you ever had the cheese buns?"

I shake my head no.

"You should try them. I think you'd like it."

I nod,"I'll have a cheese bun sandwich, then."

"I think I'll have the same. What about to drink?" He asks.

"Just a tea."

"Okay, I'll go order it." He says standing up.

Soon his brother comes out with our order.

Peeta asks,"is dad still here?"

"No, he's at another divorce meeting."

"Oh, well when he gets back, tell him the flour is in the back."

"Okay."

When his brother leaves, I say,"I'm sorry about your parents."

He smiles and say,"don't be. This is something all of us have been waiting for. Praying for. My dad wanted to divorce her years ago, but he wanted to wait until he could hand the bakery off to us. He wanted to make sure my mom had no say in the bakery. So it's a good thing for everyone that they are finally splitting."

I reach for three sugar packets and empty them into the cup. I can't drink my tea without sugar in it. Peeta picks up his cup and drinks it right away. "You don't like sugar in your tea?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think adding sugar makes it too sweet." He says.

When we walk out, it's still pouring. When we are in his car, I watch as water runs down his face from his hair. His shirt is sticking to his firm chest. When we get to my house, he walks me up to the door. I shrug off his jacket and say,"thank you for everything Peeta. The ride, the jacket, the lunch, it's all very nice and too much, so you better come tomorrow night."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to be there,"he says laughing.

"Good. I'll see you at 5 then?"

"5 it is." He says.

Before he leaves, he pulls me to him for a hug. It's so warm and comforting. His big arms wrap around my small body. But it ends all too soon. I step into my house quickly and watch as he walks away.

There's something about Peeta that makes me act so giddy and like a teenage girl again. Just seeing him makes me jumpy, and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. I can only hope that I can survive dinner tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss pov

I quickly try to clean up my mess of boxes and set up what I can to make my house look some what presentable. It's 4 when I glance at the clock. I set up the table with small plates and bowls. I contemplate bringing out wine glasses, but decide it's not that nice of a dinner, so settle for the glasses my friend bought me.

I start to prepare one of my favorite meals, lamb stew with dried plums. I hope he likes it. I'm not much of a cook, but I've cooked this meal so much that I've gotten pretty good at cooking it. Right at 5 the doorbell rings. Wow, he's really punctual!

I open the door with a smile. "Hi,"he says.

"What, were you waiting to ring the doorbell right at 5?"I joke.

"Punctuality is the key to perfection,"he says in his best Effie impression.

I bust up laughing and say,"get in here."

"These are for you, by the way, and these are for dinner he says as he hands me flowers and a bag. I recognize the white three pedaled flower instantly. Katniss plants.

"These are Katniss,"I say with a bewildered look on my face.

"Yeah, I was at the store and saw these beautiful flowers, and when I read what they were it all made sense. Beautiful, just like the girl they were for. I can see why you were named that."

I blush and avoid his eyes, looking at the floor. "Thank you,"I say, a little embarrassed about the compliments. I'm not use to attention like this. Especially from someone as handsome as Peeta.

I put the flowers in a vase and put them as a center piece for the table. I look in the bag to find cheese buns, and a lot of them. "Cheese buns!" I exclaim in excitement.

"Yeah, you seemed to really love them today,"he says with a small proud smirk.

"I do!" I say,"these are my new favorite food!"

"I'm glad to hear you love them so much,"he laughs.

I put them in a bowl and set them on the table and say,"go ahead and make yourself comfortable, there's still15 minutes left."

"Okay,"he nods and moves to the counter stool. I stir the pot and then turn my attention to him. "So, I uh, I was wondering if we could still get to know each other more?" He says a little timidly.

"Of course, I say. Ask anything you want." I say.

"Okay, um... what's your favorite hobby?"He asks.

"I love to hunt. I've done it for so long, it's become second nature to me, and I love the forest so it's always nice out there."

"Oh, what type of rifle do you use, a 30-30?"

"I actually use a bow and arrow."I correct him.

He looks surprised,"a bow and arrow?"

"Yeah, my dad use to use one. He made me my own and taught me how to use it. I was on the archery team for a little in high school but quit."

"Wow, that's amazing,"he says with an interested expression.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I usually paint on my free time. I love art, it's always been my thing." He says.

"Can I see a picture?"I ask.

"Yeah, I think I have a picture of one of my pieces." He says pulling out his phone. He scrolls until he finds what he was looking for. He shows me a picture of a beautiful mountain escape. It reminds me of my woods. I absolutely love it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I'm speechless.

After a minute of silence Peeta asks,"is it good?"

"Peeta, it's absolutely amazing! I'm speechless!"

"You really like it?" He asks in almost disbelief.

"Yes!"

"So what else do you like?" He asks.

"Um... I like swimming at the lake. And I like collecting herbs and plants."

"Swimming really?"He asks intrigued.

I nod,"my dad use to take me to the lake all the time."

"You spent a lot of time with your dad, huh?" He says.

"Yeah, I spent as much time with him as I could before you know..."

"The mining accident," he says quietly.

I nod.

"Do you swim?"I ask him.

He shakes his head,"I never really learned..."

"I'll have to take you some time, it's really fun in the summer."

He nods. With that the timer foes off. "Dinner is ready,"I say hopping up and turning off the stove. Peeta takes a seat at the table as I set the hot pot on a hot pad.

"What are we having?" He asks.

"Lamb stew with dried plums,"I say proudly.

"Sounds fancy,"he says.

"It's really not as fancy as it sounds,"I say honestly which causes him to laugh.

"Well I'm sure it tastes amazing,"he says.

"I think you are overestimating my cooking skills."I laugh as I pour him some soup. "Would you like some wine or I have tea, soda, lemonade, water?"

"Ooo, wine would be nice." He says. I take the two glasses from the table and exchange them with wine glasses.

"I have red wine, is that okay?"

"It's perfect." He says.

I pour us each some wine and then sit down across from him. "You look really nice tonight,"he compliments.

"Thank you,"I blush,"you too."

I take a sip of my wine as he takes his first taste of the stew. "Wow, it's really good!" He says.

"Thank you." I smile.

We eat or dinner while conversation flows between us. After we sit and talk in the living room for a while too. We tell each other stories of our childhood and college. We reminisce about the things we both remember from when we went to school together.

"Do you remember Delly Catwright?"

"Yeah, she's married to my friend Thom."

"Do you remember their wedding?" He asks.

"A little, it's been a while and my friend got me a little tipsy that night,"I admit.

He laughs,"yeah, I was one of the groom's men. And we danced that night."

"What?! Really? I honestly don't remember."

"I figured you wouldn't. I remember Gale giving you a lot of champagne."

"Oh God this is embarrassing!" I can't believe he saw me while I was so drunk! This is horrible! I don't even remember anything. How did I not know about this before? I'm sure my face is comical as I turn bright red and stare at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, dancing with you was very entertaining. Did you know you have two left feet?" He jokes, his smile lighting up his face. He looks really cute when he laughs.

"I was drunk! You can't go off of my dancing while I was drunk." I argue.

"It's all I have to go off of." He counters.

I think for a second. I could dance with him. Would it be awkward? Or would it be really smooth? I don't want it to be weird. Will he think it's weird? Finally I decide to just go for it.

"Fine, then dance with me."I say confident.

"Alright, but to what music?"

"What song did we dance to?"I ask.

"Lovers still alone, by Sawyer Fredricks."

I reach for my phone and search for the song. I click the button that starts it and turn it up as loud as it goes. He takes my hand in his and his other hand moves to my hip. My other hand rests on his shoulder.

As the music starts we slowly move. I accidentally step on his foot which causes him to laugh and say,"you're a lot better now, but you still step on my feet."

I roll my eyes but smile.

As the song goes on, I don't even realize that I'm singing along with it. That's until Peeta says,"you have a beautiful voice Katniss. I bet even the birds stop to listen."

I look down and blush.

"I love this song,"I say.

"Me too."

Only it ends all too soon.

"Guess you're not that bad after all." He says.

I laugh and say,"you underestimated my dancing skills."

After, we talk for a little until Peeta stands and says he must be going. I walk him to the porch and thank him for coming.

"See you tomorrow, Katniss,"he says.

"Bye Peeta."

* * *

The next day is very long and boring. Some one pulled the fire alarm, so we had to wait outside in the cold near the trees that line the very edge of the school. My class sits under the tree talking to one another after I take roll and make sure I have everyone.

Peeta's class is next to mine so I decide to go over to him and talk. "Hey,"I say as I stand next to him. He pulls his cup of coffee down from his lips and greets me.

"It's stupid that we have to wait out here while they search everything. There's no smoke or anything, so obviously someone pulled the fire alarm thinking they're being funny,"I say.

"Yeah, I know." He says. "Honestly, it sounds like something my brother would do when he was in high school."

I laugh thinking about his older brother Nickle. He was such a prankster. "He would go one step further and set the sprinklers off too,"I say.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He snorts.

Johanna walks up in anger,"this is bullshit!"

"You said it,"Finnick agrees as he walks up.

"Where's your class, Finnick?" I ask.

"It's my prep."He says."which this is cutting into, and I had a lot of shit to get done."

"I should just make my kids do laps out here." Johanna says.

"Give them a break for once, Jo,"Peeta says.

"I hope they catch whatever shit head did this,"she grumbles.

"Now we'll have to answer a bunch of questions about who was out at this time." Peeta says.

"I could use a drink,"Johanna sighs.

"Agreed,"we all say.

"Speaking of drinking, are you guys coming this Friday? It's Annie's turn to D.D. for all of us." Finnick says.

"Yeah,"we all say.

I glance at Peeta who as always, has a smile on his face. Seriously, how is he always so positive? Johanna leaves to go with her class and Finnick goes to find Annie, leaving Peeta and I alone again.

As we watch over our classes, Peeta and I talk about the town and the school. Nothing of importance really. That's when Haymitch walks up to us. I can only imagine what he wants.

"Ah, my two favorite tributes." He says.

"Tributes what do you-"

"We need you two to 'volunteer' to do something." He grumbles.

"What do you mean?"

"We want you two to work on finding out who pulled the alarm. Since the two of you have prep next period, it would be the easiest to have the two of you work together and figure it out. Here are the bathroom sign out sheets. Have fun." He says and piles a stack of papers into our hands.

"This is ridiculous!"I sigh as Haymitch walks away.

"That's a lot of papers,"Peeta comments.

Effie's voice comes on the intercom releasing kids to their next period and saying that we are aloud to return. Peeta and I walk our classes back to our classes. I stand at the front of the class and give them their homework as Peeta walks in.

"What's up Mr Mellark?" Alex says.

"Hey Alex,"Peeta says and sits down on my chair.

I glance over and smile at him at him, then continue to say what I was saying.

"Have a great day,"I say to them as they pack up. Then I turn to Peeta. He has the giant stack of papers in his hands. I groan and say,"I don't want to do this shit!"

"At least we can do it together," he says.

I nod and say,"that's true."

He sets the papers on my desk.

I lean against the edge of my desk and stare at the papers with my arms crossed. I pick up half the stack and say,"I guess we'll just have to look at whoever was out between 10:30 and 10:40."

"Yeah, you got a paper to write on?" He asks.

"Yeah, I have a notebook in my purse." I say. He moves back in my rolling chair so that I can get to my desk. I bend over, a little bit self conscious on my tight pencil skirt. I open the bottom drawer and pull out a notepad from my purse.

"Here,"I say holding my hand out behind me. He takes the pad as I grab a pen. I resume my spot on the side of the desk and start to search through the papers for the time frame we are looking for.

"Josh Penn,"he says and writes the name down.

"I doubt he did it, he's a really good kid." I say.

After looking through a couple, I find one,"Melissa Perez."

"She's very quite and gets everything done. Hangs out with good people, I doubt it,"Peeta says.

"We could figure out all who was out and call them to my classroom. Interrogate them." I say.

"That's a good idea." He agrees.

After half an hour of searching through papers, we get a list of about 15 students who were out. Some of them we know, some of them we don't. "I guess we turn this list over to Haymitch and he'll send out the message."

When we go up to the office, Haymitch is waiting for us.

"Did ya figure it out?" He asks.

"We need you to send out a message calling all these students to my room,"I say.

"Fine,"he grumbles and reaches for the microphone.

After he reads the list he says,"you two better find out who caused this."

Peeta and I roll our eyes and say,"we will."

We walk back to my classroom and are met with several students.

A/N I promise more exciting things will happen soon and things will get interesting :) I just have to get some filler chapters out first.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss pov

Peeta and I let everyone into my classroom and walk to the front. "One of you pulled the fire alarm. If you tell us now, you won't have to sit in here as long and you won't be in as much trouble as you'll be if we find out other ways." I try to conceal my laugh as Peeta says the generic 'you won't get in as much trouble if you turn yourself in' line.

"All of you were out at the time the alarm was pulled." I add.

"So until one of you come forward, you will spend your time in here. You'll take boring notes, and if you don't do them, your eligibility to go to the Formal dance will be revoked."

We hear groans at that.

"Sorry, guys, it's just how it is,"Peeta says,"this is how it has to be until someone comes forward." Even while having to be an unfun teacher, Peeta still seems like the most likable cool teacher.

"Also, all phones must go in this basket,"I say holding up a basket that's on my desk. Peeta looks impressed as I walk by with the basket, collecting all the phones. I set the basket on my desk and then stand next to Peeta.

"No one?" Peeta says,"we'll give you two minutes to come forward before your 'get out of jail free card' expires."

No one says anything.

"Alright then, you did this to yourself." I say and sit down on my desk. "The notes are up on the projector, get started."

I sit in my desk chair and Peeta pulls up a chair next to me. He looks so relaxed as he leans back against the chair. "This Friday is Finnick's turn to be the designated driver. Are you in?"

"Yeah, sure."I say.

"I drive most of the time, so I never really get to drink that much, but this time is going to be different."

"Hmm, drunk Peeta? That will be interesting to see."

"Yeah, well drunk Peeta hasn't come out since college." He says.

"Wow really?"I ask. He nods.

"Then it's long overdue." I say.

"What about you?" He asks

"The last time I was drunk? Hmmm... I don't remember, I think it was the wedding. And you know how that went..." He laughs and nods, clearly remembering the wedding.

"It's long overdue for you too." He says.

"I guess."

"What do you say? We should just get drunk this weekend. This week sucks. We deserve this,"he says wagging his eyebrows at me. I bust up laughing and quickly contain it , remembering the students.

That's when I notice that people are talking to each other and are off task,"hey, no talking. Get back to your work." I see a few people roll their eyes and some just look down at their papers.

"Alright,"I say,"it's a date."

"A date to get drunk."

After a half hour, Peeta stands and says,"you should all have this done by now. Turn them in. If any of you want to go to the dance, I suggest on of you come forward. I know one of you did it and at least one of you knows who did it."

Everyone looks at us silent. Then we hear murmurs. Finally someone I don't recognize raises their hand and says,"Fuck it. I did it."

"What's your name?"I ask.

"Alex Hein."

"Alright, Alex. Go up to see Haymitch. The rest of you can go back to your classes."Peeta says.

Everyone gets up and make their way to the door. "A job well done, Agent Everdeen,"Peeta says.

"As to you, Agent Mellark."I joke back.

"I'm tired of this alarm shit,"I say.

"Me too." He agrees.

"Can't wait til Friday,"I say.

Finally Friday comes around. I'm washing some dishes when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I slip my hand into the gene pocket and pull put my phone, looking to see who's texting me.

It's Peeta.

 _Finn is going to pick us up at 8. Do you want to meet at my house before?_

I've never seen the inside of his house before.I wonder what it looks like? How is it decorated? What's his style like?

 _Sure. When do you want me over?_

I finish the dishes when it buzzes again.

 _Whenever you're ready._

I smile and type: _Okay, I'll be over when I'm done with the dishes._

I quickly put away the dishes and fix my appearance. When I think I look suitable, I start to walk over to Peeta's house. It's a chilly but beautiful night. I don't ever remember thinking of district twelve as beautiful, but tonight it is.

When I knock on the door, he's almost there instantly. I smile at the thought of him waiting by the door. "Hey,"he says as he steps aside for me to come in. His house looks exactly like mine on the inside. Only he has a more complex kitchen.

His house is very neat. That doesn't surprise me, his classroom is very neat too. Except for the art part of it. He doesn't seem to have much decorating done to his house. The only touches to the house that really feel like Peeta, are the art and the kitchen. Other than that, it's rather plain.

"You look really nice,"he says with a smile.

"Thanks, you too."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Ready to get wasted? Yes."

We laugh together. And Peeta says,"we will have a killer hangover tomorrow."

"That's very true."I say.

"You know, it's better to go through a hangover with someone else."He says.

"Okay...?"I'm not really sure what he's implying.

"If you want, you can stay here tonight, I have an extra bedroom. And we can take care of each other." He says.

"I don't know... I wouldn't want to impose. And I have my sister to take care of me if it comes down to it. I guess it just depends."

He nods.

"How is your sister?"He asks.

"She's good. She leaves in a few months. I think two."

"Wow, that's soon."

"Yeah,"I nod.

Soon there's a honk from outside. "That's Finn."Peeta says.

We grab our things and meet them outside. Finnick owns a grey pick up truck, Johanna is in the bed of the truck waving at us. "Lets have some fun love birds!"

Peeta and I look to each other with confusion. "Love birds?" We say to each other laughing.

"She must be wasted already,"Peeta says.

I agree.

We climb into Finnick's truck, and find Wiress, Beetee, Finnick, and Annie. We all squeeze in and Finnick takes off. I don't think I like Finnick's driving. He drives like a maniac compared to Peeta. But we get there fast.

We find that our usual spot is completely empty, there's a plaque on the wall. It says reserved for The Victors. "What the hell is this?"Finnick says. Haymitch walks up to us with a smile, or as much of a smile that Haymitch has to offer.

"This, is your specially reserved spot. From the hours of 6- closing on the weekends, it's reserved for you guys." He says.

"Wow, thanks Haymitch. Why are we called The Victors?"Peeta asks.

"Well, I had to give you some type of name, so I called you guys The Victors, because I feel like you guys have conquered this bar on the weekends." We all nod in understanding.

"Thanks, man,"Finnick says clapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it. Now, sit down and tell me your orders." Haymitch says."Hell, I could probably guess them."

"Try,"Finnick says.

"Johanna will have a Sex on the Beach, Peeta and Katniss will have a Jack & Coke, Beetee will have a Budweiser, you'll have a Heineken, Annie will have a Tequila Sunrise, and Wiress will have margarita."

"Damn, Haymitch is not a lot of things, but he's right." Johanna says.

"You guys start out with the same thing every Friday. It's very predictable. And Johanna always gets shitty drunk, Annie barely drinks, Finnick gets pretty buzzed-on the verge of drunk, And Peeta is always the responsible one-"

"Actually, tonight Katniss and I decided we are going to get drunk tonight. It's been a while since any of us have been."

"No shit!" He says surprised.

Peeta nods.

"Well shit, let's get this started then!" Finnick says. "Peeta is hilarious when drunk."

"What type of drunk are you brainless?"Johanna says.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"I guess we'll find out,"Finnick says. "Hopefully your the kind that strips ." He winks.

Annie slaps his arm and smiles at me,"he's only joking. Don't feel uncomfortable, I'll keep you protected."

I smile at Annie. We all know how much of a flirt Finnick is, but we also know how much he loves and adores Annie. She's his weakness, he's her strength. Peeta told me a story one day of how Annie and Finnick use to live in district Four together but there was a flood that killed their families. Annie could hold her breath and Finnick was an amazing swimmer, so they were able to survive. After, they moved here. Annie lost every bit of sanity she had, but Finnick kept her together, even when her heart was in a billion pieces.

We can all see how much they love each other. We're all just waiting for them to get married. Finnick still hasn't popped the question.

Our drinks arrive soon an the fun begins.

Peeta and I drink our Jack & Coke and listen to Beetee who tells us about some to technology. Then Johanna decides to make things interesting by ordering us all shots of vodka.

Three shots later and I'm really feeling it.

Johanna has us playing some drinking game with cards.

"A Jack, that's never have I ever,"she hold up three fingers and slurs,"never have I ever had sex."

"That's a lie,"Finnick says.

She drunkingly laughs and says,"you're right, it is a lie."

"You're supposed to say something you've never done." Wiress laughs.

"Never have I ever owned a cat,"she says.

I put a finger down.

"You own a cat?" They say surprised.

"My sister owned a mangy old cat named Buttercup when we lived together." I explain to them.

"Your turn Peeta,"Johanna sings.

I am brought a tequila sunrise by Cashmere, the busty waitress.

"Never have I ever, been given or gave a blow job." He slurs.

"Wait, what?!" We all say.

"How?! You're Peeta Fucking Mellark!" Johanna says.

"I just haven't ever asked." He says nonchalantly.

"I can change that,"Cashmere says in a sultry voice.

"Don't you have a job to be doing? Plus, Peeta can easily get a prettier girl to do it for him any day." Finnick says.

"Asshole,"Cashmere mutters as she walks away.

Every single one of them puts their finger down but me. "Wow, you must be really pure, brainless,"Johanna says.

"No I'm not,"I say and take a drink.

"You so are!" She slurs.

Five drinks later and two shots, and I can't even remember Peeta's last name. Everything is fuzzy but I'm having fun. We laugh and I don't even know why. What I do know, is Peeta looks extremely hot right now.

The looks he gives me cause me to want to kiss him. His eyelashes are so long and his lips are beautiful.

"Alright, it's time to get you all home,"Finnick says. He somehow manages to get us all in the car. I don't even remember standing up from the table. Peeta and I sit practically on each other's lap as we all are shoved into the car.

As we ride, I feel his hand take mine.

"Come with me to my house,"he whispers in my ear.

"Okay,"I say with a giggle.

We are the last to be dropped off. "I'm going to walk them up and make sure they get in safely,"Annie tells Finnick when we get to Peeta's house.

"Okay,"he says and kisses her cheek.

Annie walks us up and helps Peeta unlock the door. He turns to her and takes her hand, sloppily kissing the top. "Thank you, Annie. Have a wonderful night!"

She smiles and says,"you too Peeta,"then she turns to me,"do you want me to walk you home?"

"It's okay, I'm staying with Peeta,"I tell her.

"Okay,"she says,"goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight Annie!" We say in unison.

Peeta closes the door and then looks at me. His eyes are half closed and he has a smirk. I smile at him and say,"what are you smiling at boy?"

His smirk grows wider and he says,"this,"and then leans in to give me a sloppy kiss on the mouth. My hands wrap around his neck and tangle into his hair. His hands find my hips as they pull me closer. Only I can't get close enough.

My tongue slips past my own lips and into his, colliding with his tongue. His hands move underneath my butt as he pushes me to the wall. My legs wrap around his waist.

"Katniss,"he moans against my mouth.

"Peeta!" I whimper.

My head is fogged up with alcohol and lust. I slip my hands under his shirt and he says,"I need you, Katniss."

"Then take me,"I slur.

He lifts me into his arms and fumbles up the stairs. I don't remember how, but now we are in his room. At least I think it's his room. His hands start to undo my shirt as mine reach for his. I get frustrated with his buttons and just rip his shirt open.

His lips meet mine again and he tugs on my lip with his teeth.

His lips move to my neck and suck until it's tender. I continue to moan his name as my hands move up and down his glorious body. I can feel how hard he is against my thigh.

I reach for his zipper, needing his clothes to be removed.

He pushes his pants down, his underwear along with it. It's hot in here, I need my clothes to be gone now! I reach back and remove my bra. Then my pants and my underwear.

We are both completely bare now.

"God, Katniss,"he moans.

He moves his hands down my body, caressing it gently. I move my hand down his chest , stopping just before his hard manhood. I'm suddenly nervous. I've never had sex with someone. Well, I have but not like this.

I've never wanted to have sex with someone. The last time I had sex was with Gale our senior year and that was just because I wanted to get it done with. I never actually thought I would want to after that. It wasn't that great for me.

But I do want to have sex with Peeta.

And now I'm nervous.

Good thing I'm drunk.

He kisses me again and all my worries are gone. I stare at his face, man he is beautiful. I never thought I would use beautiful to describe a guy, but that's what he is.

I move my hands up his back and over his shoulders. I move my lips to his and slowly grind myself against him. He moans my name and lines his manhood up with me. I let out a whimper as he slides into me.

It's been so long since I've felt this. It stings a little, but the pleasure overpowers the discomfort. My legs tighten around his waist, pushing him in deeper. My mind is clouded by the lust and pleasure I feel.

I didn't know sex could be this great!

"Peeta,"I moan loudly.

"God, Katniss,"he moans as he pushes into me faster.

"Please, Peeta. Harder!"I moan. Shit what is going on with me?

My lips are on his neck, his are on my shoulder leaving little bite marks. Maybe it's the alcohol, but this is amazing. I watch in awe as the muscles in his arms and back contract.

I can feel myself rising to something but I don't know what it is. Peeta pants in my ear and continues to moan my name. Curse words leave our mouths as our bodies move as one.

Peeta gives a small warning, and then something within me snaps. I reach my peak, stars explode behind my eyelids as I throw my head back. I feel a hot liquid squirt deep inside me and Peeta collapses on top of me.

We are sweaty and out of breath. My body feels weak but sedated.

Peeta rolls off of me and when he catches his breath he says,"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"What? Have sex?"

He shakes his head,"no, have sex with you. Wanna hear a secret?"

"Sure."

"I really like you. And that was the best sex I've ever had." He says laughing.

"I think I like it. And I think I like you." I say.

"When was the last time you had sex?" He asks.

"Senior year. It was my first."

"I haven't had sex since college." He yawns.

I curl up next to him and say,"stay with me, Peeta?"

"Always,"he says just before we drift off.

A/N Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss pov

I wake up with a pounding headache. I shiver. When look at the window, I notice that it's open. I never sleep with the window open. Why is it open? That's when I hear the soft sound of breathing against my ear. My sleepy mind slowly assess my surroundings.

I'm not laying on the bed, I'm laying on a body. There's a light blanket over our bodies. His breathing tells me that he's still asleep. My body feels sticky and gross, and my stomach feels like it's about to lurch.

I peel myself away from his body, careful not to wake him. God, what have I done?! I just had sex with a co-worker! Not only that, but a friend too. What will this do to our friendship?

I try not to think too much as I quickly slip on my clothes and run to my house. I groan when I reach my door and nearly fall because of a head rush. A run to the shower and peel away the alcohol smelling clothes I have on.

How can I face him after this?

How can I speak to him now?

As I step into the warm shower water, I try not to worry too much about it now. I let the water run over my body, trying to wash away all the evidence of last night from my thighs.

My mind wanders to the memories. The memories of him between my thighs, his lips on my neck...

I groan, no I can't think of this. It would be best to just forget it all happened and never speak to Peeta again. But sadly, I know I could never do that. I would see him at the school, and see him around town, and I could never ignore him.

When I step out of the shower, I wrap myself up in a fluffy towel and move to the mirror. I examine my body. I have hickeys on my neck and shoulder. Maybe I should wear a conservative shirt today.

After I'm dressed, I decide to call Prim. I want to take my mind off of things, and avoid Peeta. I meet her at my mom's house. When I get there, she smiles and asks,"how was last night?"

I stare at her with wide eyes,"w-what do you mean?"

"You went out with your friends right? Geez, you act like you killed someone!" She says rolling her eyes.

"Oh,"I say letting out a relieved sigh,"yes. It was great."

"That's good. What did ya do?" She asks.

"We just went to the bar like always. I might have drunk more than I should have though,"I say.

"Do you have a hangover?" She asks surprised.

I nod which causes her to laugh and smile. "Do you want some water?" She asks.

"I can get it,"I tell her as I get up. We walk into the kitchen and I open up the old cabernet to grab a cup. My shirt lifts as I reach and I hear a small gasp.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Prim says.

I turn to her confused,"what?"

She points to my side and says,"is that a hickey?"

My eyes widen and move to where she's pointing. Sure enough, there's a hickey. I must have missed it. I pull my shirt down and say,"no-"

"It is!"

"Prim-"

"What happened? Omg was it Peeta? Wait, remove your scarf!" She says reaching for my scarf. She grabs it before I can grab her. "Whoa!"

My neck and my collar bone is covered in hickeys. "Prim-"

"Tell me what happened!" She says.

"Prim, no-"

"Who did this? Looks like you did more than drinking last night!" She says.

"Fine!"I say. "Just stop pestering me about it!"

She nods.

"It was Peeta. We kinda drank to much and things got a little- uh-intense."

"A little?" She says raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, so we had sex!"I say blushing.

"Damn, was it good?"

"Prim!"I say.

"It was, huh!"

"Prim! I don't want to talk about my sex life to you. I have a problem now, I don't know how to face him."

"Wait, what about after-"

"We fell asleep, and then I left before he woke up. I couldn't face him. We were drunk..." I explain.

"Katniss, he could be the one! You need to speak to him!" She says excitedly.

"But what if things are awkward and he doesn't want to talk to me?" I say.

"You'll never know til you actually talk to him." She argues.

I take my scarf back and say,"I can't do that Prim." I walk out of the kitchen, completely forgetting about my water. After being with my sister and mom for a few hours, I walk back home.

When I arrive at my house, I find Peeta waiting on my porch. My throat goes dry at the sight of him. He looks up from the spot on the floor that he was staring at. "Katniss,"he says.

"H-hi Peeta..."I croak.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"Of course,"I say, but I don't move at all. My legs seem to not be working. When I finally get them to work, I nearly trip over myself. I unlock the door and step inside, followed by Peeta.

We go to my kitchen and take a seat across from each other at my table. He clears his throat and doesn't look at me.

Finally after moments of silence, he says,"do you regret it?"

I don't respond. I honestly can't answer that.

"Do you regret having sex with me?"

"I don't know."

"Katniss,"he sighs,"I know we were drunk and you probably don't have any feelings for me or what happened, but I do have feelings for you... I don't regret what happened."

I look down at my hands avoiding his eyes. I can't deny that I have feelings for him because I do, but I don't admit my feelings so easily. It would be easier to just run and hide.

I make the mistake of looking up, and I make eye contact with his beautiful blue orbs. "Katniss, if you don't like me, then just tell me and I won't bother you."

"Peeta, I love your company. I think I like you, I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't. But now I'm just confused even more. I just need time to think about how I feel. Time to sort things out."

He nods, his face is somber.

It takes everything I can to not lean forward and kiss him.

"Do you think this will ruin our friendship?" I ask.

"Only if you let it." He says.

He stands up and says,"bye, Katniss." I know I've broken his heart.

I don't move from my spot. He walks out to the hall and I jump when I hear the door shut. I start to cry. God what is happening?! No, get your shit together Katniss! I stand up and walk to the living room and open up the book my dad made.

This book always calms me.

I flip through the book and I feel myself calm instantly.

 _Dad, I wish you were here. I need your guidance._

I come across the picture of a Katniss root. My dad's words echo in my ears.

 _As long as you can find yourself, Katniss, you can survive._

His words have more meaning than I thought they had. As long as I can find myself, I can survive. I end up falling asleep with the book in my arms.

I find myself dreading Monday morning. As I'm walking out, Peeta pulls up to my house. He's still picking me up?

I reluctantly get into his car. The ride is silent and awkward, but luckily it's a short ride. We make awkward conversation until we reach our rooms. That's when we break from each other. I'm thankful for the separation.

It gives me time to think.

Peeta has feelings for me.

I have feelings for him.

It should be easy right? No.

My mom use to tell me when I was little, that if I got confused, I was to start with everything I know and work my way until I figure it out. So that's what I do.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 26 years old. I live in district twelve. My mom is sick. My sister is in college. I work at the school. I'm a teacher. So is Peeta. He has feelings for me. I think I have feelings for him. We had amazing sex. We are friends. I think he wants to be more. I think I want to be more.

Co-worker, neighbor, friend, lover?

He doesn't talk to me all day. He doesn't even eat lunch with me. I only see him when he takes me home, but even then we don't speak. I can tell that he's thinking about it, his face gives it away.

He drops me off without saying a word.

Finally on Friday, he actually starts to talk to me. I'm in my prep period when Peeta walks in. He takes a seat on the other side of my desk. He rests his arms on my desk. "Katniss, I want to apologize for how I've been acting. How I've been acting, it's not right. I don't like this silence."

"Peeta, it's not just your fault, it's mine too." I say.

"If you don't like me, I understand. So if anything, I'd like to be friends. And go back to the way things were before...Well...before the other night." He says.

"Peeta, I like you, a lot. But it scares me. I haven't had a lot of friends, so I don't want to lose the ones I have."

"Why don't we just start over? Go slower." He says.

"Is like that." I say.

Peeta smiles and says,"are you coming tonight?"

I nod.

"I'll pick you up at 8?" He asks.

"Sure."

* * *

Peeta comes to my door a little before 8. He looks extremely handsome in his button up shirt. He offers me a small smile and takes my hand. It's comforting. His hand warms my own.

When we arrive, we are the first ones there. As soon as we step into the bar, I feel lightheaded and woozy. Peeta notices my slight off balanceness and catches me before I can fall.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I just wasn't looking where I was going and tripped,"I lie.

He doesn't look like he believes me, but he doesn't say anything against it. He just simply nods. When we get to our table, I start to feel even more dizzy. I struggle to concentrate on what Peeta says.

When the waitress aimed and asks for our orders, I just order a water because I don't think my stomach can handle anything but water. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

As our friends arrive, I get weird looks when they see my water. And when all of their drinks arrive, I start to feel like I am going to be violently sick. I excuse myself, and head for the bathroom. It takes everything to not run.

As soon as I'm in the one stall bathroom, I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I don't even realize that I'm in there for so long until I hear Peeta knocking on the door.

"Katniss? Are you alright?"

I groan in response.

"Katniss, if you don't feel good, I can take you home." He says.

I slowly get up and open the door to be met with blue eyes staring back at me. "I think I might be sick." I say.

"Why don't we head back to your house and I make you some soup?"He offers.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss pov

Peeta drives me home from the bar. He talks to me, but I'm more focused on not throwing up in his nice car. I wouldn't be able to even look him in the eye if I did. He helps me out of the car and to the door.

When I get inside, I go upstairs and brush my teeth. I become sick again, which means I will have to brush my teeth again. After, I wash my face and then start a shower when I realize that I was hanging all over the nasty bar bathroom. I strip off my shirt and throw it into the laundry room so later I can get out the stains.

I turn on the water for a bath and find bath salts that aren't strong smelling. It seems that everything strong smelling is upsetting my stomach. I take off my pants and take it to the laundry basket. When I am stripped of my bra, I turn to grab a towel and am met with Peeta leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry,"he says, quickly averting his eyes.

I wrap my arms around myself and say,"it's okay..."

"The soup's ready. Do you want me to bring you a bowl?"He asks.

"Sure. Thank you,"I say.

He smiles and then steps out. I can't help but notice the awe in his eyes. I blush brightly. When I am immersed in the water, Peeta walks in with a bowl in his hands. He places it besides the tub along with a glass of water.

"You didn't have to do all this for me,"I say.

"I know. But I wanted to."He says smiling. He turns to walk out, but I grab his hand and ask,"will you stay with me?" I hate how needy and desperate I sound, but I really need him close to me.

"Always,"he says and sits down on the closed toilet. I sip my soup and water, and revel in the warmth it brings. I catch him starring at me a few times. He looks away every time I meet his eyes.

I smile at him and blush. When I finish my soup, I start to wash my hair and then my body. Peeta takes my bowl and cup right before I get out. I think it's an excuse to leave while I change.

It's kinda cute how he acts.

When I am in a pair of sweats and a loose shirt, I go downstairs where I find Peeta cleaning up the kitchen. "Did you eat?"I ask him from the doorway. He turns around and smiles, a bowl in his hand.

"Yeah... how are you feeling?"

"A little better. I was able to keep down the soup, so that's good." I say. He sets the bowl down on the counter and walks over to me until he is standing mere inches apart. I really want to pull him to me and kiss him like I've never kissed him before, but I restrain myself.

"You should drink more water,"he tells me. I sigh but nod. He gets me a glass and makes sure that I drink it all.

"I really appreciate you being here, Peeta. I mean you've done so much for me and-" he cuts me off with a kiss. His hands wrap around my waist as he holds me.

"You don't have to thank me,"he says when he pulls away.

My breath comes out shaky and my heart is beating fast. Wow I thought this type of stuff only happened in cheesy teenage girls' fanfictions, but I guess not. The blush burns on my face and I lean in just to hold him.

My legs don't feel very stable, so I really just need to hold onto something sturdy like him, and I of course take comfort to being in his arms. At times like this I wonder why I ran from him.

He scoops me up into his arms and walks me over to the couch. "Please allow me to take care of you, milady." He says in a fancy voice. I laugh and shake my head in disbelief.

He just smiles and lays me on the couch.

"Why don't you lay right here,"I say patting the spot next to me,"and watch a movie with me?"

"It'd be my pleasure." He says as he lays down beside me on the couch. We prop our feet up on the ottoman and I lay against his chest, his arms wrap around to hold me to him. He rests his head against mine.

Not even half way through the movie I end up falling asleep.

* * *

Monday comes and I still feel horrible. But I can't miss. The district has been low on subs and honestly, I just don't want to stay home. Peeta picks up on my foul mood in the car, but doesn't comment on it.

He does ask of I'm feeling better. Of course I lie and tell him that I'm feeling fine. He decides not to press on. Smart choice. As the day goes on, I find myself to be very short-tempered. Well, even more short-tempered than before.

I accidentally snapped at Effie, and I feel horrible about it now. She was just trying to make conversation with me. Even though she can be a lot to handle, she means well. And Peeta even tells me that as we walk to our classes after a meeting at lunch.

"Katniss, she was just simply saying that you didn't look like you were focused, not that you were an unfocused person. Honestly, you seemed like your mind was else where."

I sigh, knowing he's right.

"I'll apologize to Effie later."

* * *

Tuesday is even worse. I wake up and automatically have to run to the bathroom to throw up what little I had in my stomach. I practically have to drag myself out of the house.

This time, Peeta comments. "Katniss, are you sure you're fine? You don't look too well."

"I'm fine,"I snap. The rest of the car ride is silent.

Haymitch seems to pick up on my mood when we arrive and decides to take this moment to annoy me. "Well hello sweetheart, you look like you've had better days..."

"Fuck off."I say which causes him to howl with laughter.

"Well aren't you just in a delightful mood!,"he says laughing.

I just roll my eyes.

Johanna walks up and asks,"are you still not feeling well, brainless?"

"I'm fine!"I say and walk away back to my classroom.

As the students pile in, I stand at the front of the room. After taking role and putting up the calendar, I start my lesson on homeostasis. Right as I'm speaking to all of them, I get this horrible feeling in my stomach.

I run to the waste basket as fast as I can and empty the contents of my stomach. I hear the students start to talk and I'm vaguely aware of one of them walking by to the door and another who is asking me if I'm okay.

I sit up and push my hair away from my face. My stomach churns again and I lean over to throw up again. I feel two large hands on my back. When I sit up, I see that Lily, a really good student, went and got Peeta.

He helps me up when I'm sure that I'm not going to throw up again. "Katniss, you're still not feeling well? I think you should maybe see a doctor."He says.

"I don't like hospitals-"I say.

"Katniss."He says warningly.

"Fine. I'll make an appointment."I say.

"Thank you. You need to go home now." He says.

"But-"

"I'll watch your class until we can get a sub."

"Peeta, you don't have to do this."

"Katniss, you obviously aren't we'll enough to be here. Go home and take care of yourself. I'll call the office and get a sub... I'll check in on you later,"he says the last part quietly so only I can hear.

I sigh and say,"fine. But I owe you for this."

"You can repay me by going to see a doctor,"he says.

"Fine."

He smiles and says,"than you."

Peeta pov

After Katniss leaves, I call the office and also call for the custodian. I go to stand in front of the class and someone asks,"are you our sub Mr Mellark?"

"Only until the real sub comes. I'll be going back and forth between this class and my own,"I explain.

"Is Ms Everdeen okay?"someone asks.

"I think she'll be fine,"I lie,"it's probably nothing." I hope it's nothing. I'm afraid that she's caught the flu or something. I hope she didn't. I hope that all of this is just nothing.

The rest of the day is chaos. The sub ends up not showing up and I am constantly running between the two classes. I wonder how Katniss can put up with some of these kids. My class has been relatively good this year, but she has quite a few 'hemroids', as Johanna puts it.

Luckily Finnick has prep the last period and takes over for me. It's funny watching all the girls practically faint when he walks in. He's known as the favorite to the students because of his looks. Not to mention that he's a chill guy. And apparently I'm a close second, but I can't see how. I don't think I'm really all that 'popular'.

And from what I've heard, Johanna is the other favorite. Students seem to really love her 'badass' qualities. I've even heard some talk about Katniss.

When the last period is over, I rush out of my classroom to my car. I have to remind myself to not speed as I drive back to the Victors Villiage. I run up to her door and knock on it.

A younger girl with blonde hair answers the door. It's Prim, her younger sister. She gives me a smile and welcomes me in. It's been a long time since I've seen her. She's much older now. She is no longer that starving little girl I saw standing outside the bakery, but now an older college girl.

"Hello, Peeta,"she says.

"Hello, Prim, where's Katniss?"I ask.

"She's asleep." She says, her eyes glance towards the living room. I slowly walk towards the room, careful of each step I take. I don't want my loud footsteps to wake her.

She lays on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her tiny body. She looks so peaceful. The glare that she usually has, is replaced with a relaxed smile. Her hair is out of its usual braid.

"How is she doing?"I whisper to Prim.

"She's thrown up a few more times. I'm a little worried. She doesn't have a fever or anything, so I don't think she has the flu. I think she should go and see a doctor."Prim whispers back.

I frown.

I push the hair from her face and lean down to press a kiss to Katniss' forehead. Then I take a seat on the chair next to the couch. After an hour, Prim leaves because she has a volunteering job at the hospital.

I stay there next to Katniss and eventually drift off to sleep. I wake up to the sound of renching. I run to the bathroom to find Katniss leaning over the toilet. I hold her hair back for her until she's done.

"Did I wake you?" She asks.

I nod but say,"it's fine."

I help her up and she sighs,"this only happens in the morning and the afternoon."

"I'm really worried, Katniss. Please, tomorrow don't come in, and go see a doctor." I plead to her.

She sighs and says,"fine, I'll see a doctor tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss pov

I wake up, and Peeta is asleep next to me. We both fell asleep on the couch. I look at my phone and see that it is almost 10. I shoot up realizing that Peeta is late for work. I shake him awake and says,"Peeta, you're late!"

"I woke up early and called in. I am making sure that you go to the doctors."Peeta says. Damn it, I was planning on just saying that I went but not actually going.

"You don't have to do that,"I say.

"Yeah, but I'm going to,"he declares.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen. My stomach is still upset, so I just drink some water. Peeta hands me the phone and says,"please call and make an appointment."

I take the phone and dial the number to the hospital.

"District Twelve Hospital, how May I help you?" The Secretary says.

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr Aurelius."

"Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"He has an opening at 2. Is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine."I say.

"Okay, Katniss,"her cheerful voice says,"we'll see you at 2!"

I roll my eyes. This lady is too cheerful for my taste. "Okay."I say and then hang up.

Peeta kisses my cheek and then says,"I'll be back soon. I need to go shower."

"Okay,"I tell him. I follow him to the door and shut it behind him. I decide that a shower would be good for me too, so I make my way to the bathroom in my room. I strip myself of my clothes and step into the warm spray of the water.

I really hope this is nothing serious. I really don't want to go to the hospital again after this day. As I'm brushing my hair, I realize how long it has gotten. So I pull out a pair of old scissors and start to trim it.

When I'm happy with it, I walk over to my dresser and put on some clothes. Right as I'm walking downstairs, the doorbell rings. When I open the door, Peeta looks surprised. "You cut your hair?"

"I only trimmed it,"I say. "I didn't expect you to notice."

"I notice all the small details,"he says. Then he adds,"sorry that sounded creepy. I meant that in a non creepy way."

I laugh and say,"I know."

Around 1:30, we start to make our way through the small town to the hospital. A secretary by the name of Petunia, sits at the front desk typing away at her computer. When she speaks, I instantly recognize her as the woman I talked to on the phone.

"Just fill out these forms, and Dr. Aurelius will be with you soon."She says as she hands me a clipboard and a pen. I stare blankly at the papers. I become annoyed when I have to answer the same question for the fifth time on one paper.

Right as I finish, I am called back. I hand the clipboard to the nurse and take Peeta's hand. This nurse is young and I don't like they way she is looking at him. Her nametag reads Glimmer.

She's beautiful, skinny, and blonde. I don't like it.

She takes my weight, height, and blood pressure, all while flirting with Peeta. He just looks at me. He barely bats an eye at her, but I can't help this feeling of jealousy.

"I'm afraid only family is allowed back with her, but I'd be more than happy to escort you back,"she says with a wink and a giggle.

"I want him back with me,"I say giving her a glare as I take his hand and lead him into the room she motioned to. Peeta chuckles as we walk in. I turn around and glare at him.

"What, your jealousy is funny. Katniss, I never even bat an eye at her. She's nothing compared to you,"he says leaning in to kiss my cheek. I take a seat on the bed and Peeta sits across from me in the chair.

Soon, Dr Aurelius walks in.

"Hello, Ms Everdeen, and...?" He says to me then looking to Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark,"he says holding out his hand to him.

"Ah, yes. Hello Mr Mellark." He says to Peeta. Then he turns his attention back to me. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been feeling really sick for the last week."

"What are your symptoms?"

"I've been throwing up all week." I tell him.

He nods,"that could be a number of things... I'm going to need a blood test. Is there anything else?"

I shake my head.

"Alright, head over to the laboratory for a blood test."He says. He shakes my hand, and then is out. Ugh, I hate needles! As we walk through the hospital, I notice that I'm slightly shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Peeta asks me.

"I don't like needles."I say.

"Me neither, but everything will be okay,"he says.

He sits next to me as the nurse cleans my arm where the needle will go. Peeta holds my hand, and it calms me. I squeeze it when I feel the needle go in. After I'm done giving blood for the test, we meet with the nurse.

"It will take about an hour before the results will be in,"she says.

"Okay,"I say.

As we walk out, Peeta says,"do you want to go to lunch?"

"Sure,"I say.

"Do you want to go to the bakery?" He asks.

"Sure. It was really good last time we went."I say.

When we arrive he leads me inside and sits us down at a nice little table. I love this place, it's so nice and cute. It reminds me of Peeta. The smell of fresh bread reminds me of his house.

He smiles at me and asks,"what are you thinking about?"

"The smell of bread reminds me of your house,"I say blushing.

He chuckles and nods, saying,"yeah. I guess you can take the boy from the bakery, but you can't take the bakery out of the boy."

"Yeah. Only you're not a boy."I say.

He smiles and says,"inside I am."

Right as I go to say something, his dad walks up. "Hello, Peeta, Katniss,"he says politely.

"Hey dad,"Peeta says happily.

"Isn't it a Wensday? Shouldn't you be at work?" His dad questions.

"Katniss has been sick, so I took her to the doctors."He answers.

"Oh, I hope you're feeling better,"his dad says to me.

"I am, a little. Thank you."I reply.

I can't help but notice the similarities between Peeta and his father. Both are very considerate and caring. I imagine his father looked aim at to him when he was his age.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Farrell asks.

"I'll have the turkey sandwich,"Peeta says.

"I'll just have a couple of cheese buns."I tell him.

He smiles at us and says,"I'll be out with it soon."

"Thanks, dad."

When I get the cheese buns, I scarf them down. I don't know where this hunger came from? Only a few minutes ago, I could barely hold down breakfast. Now I'm scarfing down cheese buns like there's no tomorrow?

Peeta doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems happy.

* * *

When we are done, we drive back to the hospital. I can't help the anxiety that washes over me. What if there's something extremely wrong with me? That anxiety is doubled because of my anxiety over hospitals alone.

Peeta seems a little nervous too. As we wait in the room, he sits there bouncing his knee as he picks at his nails. I reach across for his hand, which he takes. My worry is instantly gone for a few minutes, until the doctor walks through the door. Then I am hit with it, full flooded.

"Hello Ms Everdeen and Mr Mellark. So correct me if I am wrong, but are you two dating?"

"Yes,"Peeta answers. It's safe to say we are a couple.

Dr Aurelius takes a seat in his rolly chair and puts on his glasses so that he can read the paper on his clipboard. After a minute of silence from him, he says,"well, then. I have the results back from the lab." He looks up from the clipboard and smiles,"congratulations, Ms Everdeen, it looks like you are Pregnant."

I feel like I'm going to be sick. This can't be. No this can't be! It must be some mistake! I look over to Peeta. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. After a minute or two, he blinks and shakes his head.

"I-uh-I..."Peeta stutters. I've never seen him so speechless.

"I'll give you two a moment,"Dr Aurelius says.

When he steps out, I sit there staring at the floor. I can't even look at Peeta. How could I let this happen? The last thing I need in my life is a baby. And Peeta... how is this going to work. This will make things so awkward. The other teachers will look at us weird when they find out. I could even be fired.

Peeta is the first to speak. "I'm so sorry, Katniss. This- this is my fault. I let this happen. I'm so stupid! And I'm suppose to be a sex ed teacher?!"

"No, Peeta. The blame is equal. It's just as much of my fault as it is yours. I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have initiated it. We were drunk, we weren't thinking properly."

I'm scared. I can't be a mom. I barely just got my life on track. Having a baby would change everything. What if something happens and I become like my mom?

"Katniss-"

"I understand if you don't want any thing to do with me or the baby, Peeta,"I add quietly,"I don't support abortion..."

"Katniss, no, that's not what I was going to say. I want to be there for you and the baby. We can make it all work out."He says.

I don't know how I could possibly do this without Peeta.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms and me. I lean against his hard chest and begin to cry. His comforting arms tighten around me and I feel a single tear hit my shoulder.

"It will all be okay,"he whispers as he fights his emotions.

The ride home is silent. Peeta's eyes are red from crying and tears continue to slip down my cheeks silently. I glance down at my stomach. In a matter of months, it will be too big to fit in my clothes.

When we get to my house, Peeta comes in with me. I'd rather be alone though. All I want right now, is to just shut everyone out. "Katniss..." He says. He sounds helpless and scared, like a little boy in the body of a man.

I turn around and meet eyes with him.

"I won't leave you alone in this. I promise."

"I'm scared, Peeta,"I whisper in a voice barely audible.

"I know. I am too. But we can get through it together."

"You'll stay with me?" I ask, even though I already know the answer to it.

"Always."

A/N So, BIGGEST reveal of the century, right? Jk Jk I know that everyone knew for a while now that she was pregnant. It was very obvious, but that's okay. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. And if you have any suggestions for how the school will react, I would love to hear them. I'm curious to hear what you guys think. Lots of love to you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta pov

It's been two weeks since we found out Katniss was pregnant. I haven't been in the best of moods, and I know it's starting to concern some of our friends and co-workers. I'm happy about having a baby, I really am, but at the same time, I don't know what to do? I've always wanted a family, but I always imagined that it would happen differently.

I thought that I would get married, spend some time with my wife, and then have a few kids. I didn't think it would happen so soon. I only just got Katniss back, and now we are going to have a baby?! How is this going to work? I don't think she even wanted to have kids. And I don't want her to feel that she is now tied down to me. I just want her to be happy.

I sigh and rub my temples.

My T.A. Nicole asks,"Mr Mellark, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah... I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Is there anything I can do?" She asks looking worried.

"I'm just stressed. There's nothing you can do, but thank you." I say.

I start to organize the graded tests and then hand them to Nicole to pass out. As I finish putting the grades in my grade book the bell rings and everyone runs out. Is first period over all ready? I'm off today.

Finnick walks in and says,"hey Peeta, did you finish making that sign for the swim team?"

Shit I was supposed to have that done today.

"Shit, I'm sorry man. I don't have that finished yet. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't sweat it. Are you okay, Peeta? I've never seen you so unfocused." He says.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it, man?" Finnick asks as he leans against my desk.

I shake my head. Although I do want to talk about it, Finnick isn't the right person to talk to it about. And I don't want to talk to Katniss about it because I need to get my thoughts straight first.

But I do know who I can talk to.

"I-uh-I'm fine."

"Is it a problem with the ladies?" He jokes.

"No, not in that sense,"I laugh.

"Speaking of ladies, I can't help but notice you and Katniss." He raises his eye brows up.

I laugh and shake my head at him.

"Huh? So are you guys a thing or what?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I knew it!" Finnick says. "I knew there was something going on between you two! So, have you guys done anything?" He wags his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah..."

"Way to go, Peeta!" He says.

"Finn- don't say anything. Keep all this on the down low."I say.

"Alright, man. Your secret is safe with me." He says.

The bell rings signalling the end of the break.

"I'll talk to ya later, Peeta boy." Finnick says walking towards the door. Then he points to me before stepping out and says,"don't forget that sign."

"I'll get it done as soon as possible,"I say.

* * *

When school is over, I drop Katniss off at her house and then drive down to the bakery. Luckily my dad is there. And thankfully my brothers aren't. I park my car up front but as I'm stepping out, I notice my mom's car.

Damn it, what is she doing here? No wonder my brothers aren't here. I take a deep breath and walk into the bakery. Neither my dad or my mom are in sight. Tyler, a long time friend of mine is working the front counter.

"Hey, Peeta." He greets.

"Hey Tyler. Where's my father?"I ask.

He points towards my dad's office and says,"they're in there,"then he sighs,"it's another property dispute."

My mom is trying to get the bakery. Even if she takes it to trial, she'll still lose. But yet, here she is trying to get what is not hers. I brace myself for the yelling. I can hear it before I even get to the door. It reminds me of when I was young.

Right as I'm about to knock on the door, my mom opens it and storms out. She doesn't even pay any attention to me as she brushes past. When I walk in, I see that my dad is sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

He hears my footsteps and looks up.

"Oh, hello Peeta." He says. He sounds much older than he is. Stress wearing on his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I can come back, dad, if that would be better."

"No, sit down. It's fine."

I close the door and take a seat in front of his desk. I feel like a child confessing to stealing a cookie.

"I have something serious to talk to you about."I say.

"What is it?" He asks looking up. Curiosity is evident in his eyes.

I sigh, then take a deep breath before speaking. "I uh, um... I-"

"Spit it out, boy."

"I'm having a baby. I got Katniss pregnant."

"Oh,"he looks shocked,"wow. That's not what I was expecting."

"Yeah, it surprised us both."I say quietly.

"Peeta,"he says sounding a little disappointed.

"I know... it was stupid of me and it's a big disappointment-"

"I have to say Peeta, I expected to here this from your brother not you. You were always the most responsible so I am surprised. But because you are the most responsible, I know you will be able to handle it the right way."

"I don't know what to do, dad."

"Do you love her?" He asks.

"Yes, I know we've barely known each other, but I am so in love with her." I say confessing my feelings.

"If I remember correctly, she was the one you were in love with when you were younger."

"Yeah, I never had the courage to talk to her until senior year. She turned me down. And now, here we are."

"You should do the right thing, and ask her to marry you." He says.

I look at him shocked,"dad, you don't just marry people when you get them pregnant anymore. Times have changed. There are a lot of people who have a kid together and aren't married. I just don't think it would be right to marry her. We haven't been together long enough. And if things don't work out... I wouldn't want to put my child through that."

I know that last line was a cheap shot. My pent up anger with my mom coming out on my dad. He sighs and says,"well, what are you going to do then, Peeta?"

"I'm not sure... just not that. Not yet." I say.

"Peeta, you're going to be a great father." He says with a smile.

"Thanks."

"How does Katniss feel about this?" He asks after a few moments.

"She's scared. She doesn't want kids... She's not ready for this." I tell him.

"Well, I guess all I can say is, be there for her. Don't let her slip away from you this time."

"I won't." I say standing up. "Thanks dad."

He stands up and before I walk out he says,"congratulations."

"Thanks." I walk out of his office and to my car. On my way out I wave to Tyler. I get into my car and start it up. It feels a lot better to get that off my chest. I drive home quickly.

When I get home I look at my voicemail. There's a call from my brother. I play the message as I start dinner.

 _"Hey Peeta, it's Barley. I have some news on mom that you're going to wanna hear. Call me back when you get this message."_

I walk over to the phone and pick it up. I dial my brother's number and wait for him to answer the phone.

"Hey, Peeta,"he says.

"Hey, what's up, Barley?"

"It's mom. She's been in a car crash. She was angry (again) and got into a crash. From what I've been told, it's bad."

"Shit!"I say,"is she alright?" As much as I resent the woman, she is family. And like it or not she is my mother.

"I don't think so. Do you know what she was mad about this time?" He asks.

"I went to talk to dad and I saw her walking out of his office. I could hear them yelling at each other again." I sigh.

"Oh, well get down to the hospital when you can. I should tell dad about what happened." He says.

"Bye, Barley."

"Bye, Peet." He says and I hang up the phone.

Many feelings fill my mind and blur my vision. I don't know what to think of this. So I don't think. I know I should get down to the hospital as soon as possible, but I put it off. Instead I stand there shocked.

After an hour of getting my thoughts together, I make my way to the hospital. Both my brothers and my father Are there when I get there. None of them look up when I walk in. It's hard to read their expressions.

"How is she?" I ask, my voice sounding like a robot.

Nickel sighs and looks down.

Barley speaks up,"She's gone. She died 10 minutes ago."

"Oh..."I say quietly.

I look at my solemn family before walking out. None of them stop me. As I drive, tears fill my eyes. I end up parked in Katniss' drive way. I get out of my car and run to her door.

As I wait, I pray that she opens the door soon. I just need to be in her arms. I need to feel the warmth and love that I never felt from my mom. She looks surprised when she opens the door.

"Peeta-" she starts, but I'm already pushing through the door past her.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" She asks.

I turn around and wrap her in my arms, holding her tight. She looks up at me and asks me again. She reaches up a hand to wipe my tears away.

"She's dead."I say.

"Who?" She asks confused.

I hide my face in her neck and let a few tears pass.

"My mom. She's gone. She's dead."

"Oh, Peeta,"she sighs and her grip on me tightens.

"What happened?" She asks.

"She got into a car crash. She died in the hospital 10 minutes before I got there. I could have seen her one last time, but I was selfish and I waited to go over there. Now she's gone and there's nothing I can do. She'll never know..."I trail off.

"You can't beat yourself up about that, Peeta. It's not your fault." She says as she leads me to the living room. She lowers me down to the couch and pulls me into her soft comforting arms.

She strokes my head as she holds me to her slim form. Tears start to slip past my eyes as she encourages me to let go of my feelings and pain. "I'm so sorry, Peeta. Everything will be alright," she coos.

Then she does something really surprising. She sings.

Her voice is like magic. It instantly touches my soul and comforts me. I can't help but feel love for this woman. I don't know when, but eventually I we fall asleep like that. My head rests on her chest as she holds me like a broken child.

"Everything will be alright,"she says softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta pov

I wake up with a big weight upon me. It feels so heavy, like it's dragging me down. Today is the day of my mother's funeral. As I slowly get out of bed, the phone rings. I pick it up, to find that it is Katniss calling me.

"Peeta,"her beautiful voice rings out to me. She sounds relieved. "Hey, I um... I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine,"I lie.

"Peeta,"she sighs.

"No, Katniss, you don't understand what it's like!" I snap.

"Excuse you, Peeta, but in case you forgot I lost my dad when I was eleven! And actually had a great relationship with him!" She says angrily.

"Katniss-"I sigh.

"Peeta, I understand how you're feeling! Stop shutting me out!" Now she's crying. I've upset her.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I just... I'm not thinking straight. I gotta go." I say.

"Oh...Okay,"she says quietly,"bye." I can hear how upset she is but I hang up anyway. I slam the phone down and go to the bathroom where I get in the shower. I stand under the hot spray and hope for it to wash away all my anger and sadness, but it doesn't.

When I get out of the shower, I get into my suit and start to come my hair. There's a knock on my door. I slowly walk downstairs to get it. It's probably Katniss or my brothers.

But to my surprise, when I open it up, it's Delly.

"Delly?" I say in shock.

"Is that the way to greet an old friend?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, Dells. I'm just surprised I guess. It's been a while since I've seen you. How's Thom?"

"He's fine. I came to check on you. I know the funeral is today. I also brought you this,"she says holding up a casserole dish. "I figured you could use a meal."

"Thanks, Delly." I say as she hands me the dish. Delly, being the way she is, walks straight into my house, inviting herself in. I smile slightly at my friend. She'll never change.

"How are you Peeta, really?"

"The truth is, it's hard. I feel guilty." I sigh.

"Peeta, why the hell do you feel guilty? She was awful to you, I know she's your mom and that won't change, but she beat you and hurt you. Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because I had the chance to see her before she died, but I didn't."

"Oh, Peeta,"she sighs sadly. Then she opens her arms for her to hug me. This hug is comforting, like a hug from a sister. Delly is my oldest friend. She was the one I told all my secrets to. The one who knew about how my mother use to beat me. The one who would help me cover up the bruises and the cuts.

She was the one who always begged me to tell someone, but always kept my secret because I asked. She's helped me, ever since we were little.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you." She says.

"Thanks, Dells... It's just more on my shoulders."

"How's your family dealing with this?" She asks.

"My dad was hit hard with the news. It makes everything easier for him though. And my bothers, they're sad but not as sad as they should be."

"She was an awful person, Peeta..."She says a litte sheepishly,"I don't blame them."

"Yeah..."I sigh.

"Well, if you need anything, anything at all, Thom and I are here for you." She says.

"Thanks. You're a really good friend, Delly." I tell her.

"Anything for you, Peeta. You're the longest friend I've had." She says taking my hand. I squeeze her hand before I change the subject.

"How are you and Thom doing?"

"We're doing really well. We just got a house and we're thinking about having kids soon." She says.

"Oh wow, that's great, Delly,"I say. I really want to tell her about how I'm going to have a baby in a matter of months. But I can't. I should wait to talk to Katniss first before I tell Delly.

"Yeah, but the thing is, once you have a kid, you'll always have a kid. And I'm not sure if I want to have one right now. I kinda want a few years of just Thom and I, ya know? You are so lucky Peeta. You can enjoy your twenties without having to make decisions like this."

If only she knew!

"I understand what you're saying. Having a baby is a big deal. They're a lot to take care of."

"Do you still want a big family, Peeta?" She asks me.

I reply with a simple nod.

"Do you still have that big crush on Katniss Everdeen?" She asks.

I let out a smile chuckle,"funny you should say that. Katniss and I actually work together now."

Her eyes grow wide,"really?!"

"And we're together now."

"What?! This is huge Peeta! Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I suppose to do? Call you up and say, 'hey Delly, how are you. Oh by the way I'm dating Katniss Everdeen now?'" I say sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah!" She says like it's the most obvious thing ever. She laughs and smiles at me. "So how is it?"

"It's going really good, I'm really into her."I say.

She leans in, and gives me a wicked smile,"how's the sex?"

"Delly!" I say laughing.

"What? Is or isn't she good?" She looks at me like there's nothing wrong with that question.

"She's amazing,"I say in a quiet voice.

"Wow, who would have ever thought you would actually work up enough courage to talk to her." She says laughing. "Oh! Wait a minute, I did!"

I smile at her and nod,"you believed more than me."

The doorbell rings and I stand up to get it. "Is it her?" Delly asks.

"I don't know. Um..We were talking this morning and I kinda upset her."

Delly catches me by surprise by slapping my arm hard. "What was that for?!"

"You idiot! Don't ruin this now! You finally got her! What the hell did you do to upset her?"

"I told her she didn't understand what I was going through..."

"Wait, didn't she lose her dad when she was eleven?"

"Yes, I know-" the doorbell rings again.

When I answer it, it's not her. It's my brother Barley. "Hey, Peet,"he doesn't sound as chirpy as normal.

"Hey, Barley."

"Hey Delly,"he says when he sees her sitting on the couch.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Hold on, I have to make a call." I say. I pull out my phone and dial Katniss' number. But to my disappointment, she doesn't answer. In fact, it rings once and then goes to her voicemail.

She's ignoring my call.

I sigh, deciding that she's probably not going to come.

"Everything alright, bro?" Barley asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine,"I say and follow him out the door. Delly rides with me to the church we use to go to when we were little. We haven't been there in a while. One of the few times she didn't beat me was at church.

My dad and Nickle are already there. I greet people as the walk in. There's not many people who came. Not many people liked her.

As the last person sits down I turn around and find my place with my brothers and my father, at the side of the casket.

After the priest speaks, my dad says something about her. It's all lies. Positive lies about her. Then each of my brothers speak. They don't say that much about her. Then it's my turn.

"My mom was a very different person. She loved in a way that no one else did." I start. I go to say something else, but then that's when I see her walk in. Katniss walks in and sits in the back row by herself.

She looks so beautiful. She wears a pencil skirt and a long sleeve shirt. She came.

"She was a good-...no. You know what, no. My mom was a horrible mother. She beat her kids and she didn't show any motherly love or affection. And she doesn't deserve us standing up here and telling lies about her. So I'll tell you the truth... She was constantly beating us. We had to cover all of our bruises and try to hide our limps. And... and... even with all this, I still continued to love her."

With that I walk off the stage and down the aisle. As soon as I'm out of the room, I break out in tears. I hear the sound of heels behind me. I turn around to see Katniss standing there behind me.

"Peeta,"she sighs, then she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"Lets go."I say.

She follows me to my car and I dive us back to my house. When we get there, we run inside and go to the couch. She holds me as I cry to her.

"You did the right thing. The truth needed to be told." She tells me. "And I'm very proud of you."

I look up at her and say,"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for this morning. I just was dealing with a lot and I lost sight of-" she stops me with a kiss.

"It's okay, I understand what you're going through." She says.

"My dad isn't going to be so happy next time I see him." I say.

"He can deal with it." She says.

"There's something I should tell you..."I say with a sigh.

"What is it?"She asks concerned.

"My father knows." I say.

"He knows? Knows about what?" She asks.

"He knows about the baby." I say quietly.

"Oh,"she sounds surprised, and a little disappointed,"um... Okay. I wanted to keep it between us, but I understand. We can talk about it later though."

"I just needed to talk to someone about it...some one other than you."

"Okay,"she says.

I look her in the eyes and then say,"thank you so much for everything, Katniss... I just don't know what to do or what I'm doing, but you find a way to help me anyways."

She leans in and presses a kiss to my waiting lips. "I'm here for you, Peeta." She whispers.

Her words stir a feeling of love within my heart. Her kiss stirs a different type of feeling. I lean in and press another kiss to her lips. This time, she wraps her arms around me as she pushes me back down to the couch.

Her hand moves down to my shirt and unbuttons it. My hand reaches around to the zipper on the back of her shirt. She sighs my name as I push down her skirt. Nothing sounds better than the sound of her voice sighing my name. Especially in my time of need.

"Come take a bath with me,"I say into her ear.

"Okay,"she whispers into my chest. She sits up off of me. I look as her beautiful hand reaches out to grab mine. When I stand up, I,swoop her into my arms and take her upstairs into my bathroom.

As she warms the bath, I can't help but stare at her. Every inch of her body, it is beautiful.

And as I wrap my arms around her, she says,"stay with me?"

"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss pov

I wake up in Peeta's arms. I wake up with a feeling I haven't felt in a while, hunger. I slowly get up and walk to the kitchen. My stomach growls just thinking about the food. The first thing I do is go for the cheese buns that Peeta made for me yesterday.

Then I go to the refrigerator and search for something to eat. Pickles! I pull out the pickle jar and start to eat the pickles one by one. When I don't feel like pickles anymore, I move onto my next victim. Cheesecake.

The cheesecake has a delicious strawberry sauce on top and I can't help myself. I cut myself a huge slice and grab some cheese buns. Why does he have to be a baker? I'll be as huge as a whale soon, not because of the pregnancy, but because of all the treats!

I hear his footsteps walking down the stairs, and then I hear laughter. I look up from my cheesecake and scowl at him. "What?" I say as I pull the cheesecake closer to me. He just smiles and shakes his head.

"Cheesecake for breakfast?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."I say and shove more into my mouth.

He smiles and walks over to me. I glare at him as he takes a fork and takes a piece of my cheesecake. Then he leans in and kisses my cheek. He just smiles at me and says,"hey, I was the one who made that."

"And I'm the one to eat it,"I say with a sly smile.

"So tell me, what made you want cheesecake for breakfast?" He asks.

"I don't know, I just woke up and was really hungry. Oh, by the way, you need more pickles."

"I'm glad to see you eating again,"he says.

He wraps his arms around me from behind and places a hand on my stomach. He's been very touchy lately, always hugging me and kissing me. He's also been very needy.

I think it will wear off soon, I think it's just because of his emotions over his mom. It's been over a month since her funeral.

His hand stops on my stomach and he gasps.

"What is it?"I ask him.

"It's hard." He says.

"My stomach?"

"Yeah, right here. It's a hard little bump... It's not what I expected."

"Yeah, I noticed it a few weeks ago. The bump is starting to show more. You can see it when I wear a tighter shirt. It's weird..."

"Weird? I find it beautiful,"he says. His hand moves up under my shirt and touches my stomach, this time skin to skin.

"Wow,"he says.

"Soon we'll be able to feel it,"I say.

"Really?"He looks at me with wonder in his eyes.

"How do you know all this?" He asks.

"I got a book from the doctor. It helps a lot." I admit.

"I can't believe this is real,"he says in wonder.

"Yeah... And we still haven't told my mom." I sigh, knowing I'll need to tell her and Prim soon.

"When is the next time Prim will be in town?" He asks me.

"Next week."

"Why don't we tell them then?" He asks.

"I don't know..." I sigh, I really don't want to have to explain to her or see her disappointed face. Prim will no doubt, be excited about being an aunt.

"You have to tell them at some point, Katniss." He sighs.

"She'll be disappointed." I say.

"Since when have you cared about what your mom thinks?" He asks.

He's not wrong. I've never really cared what my mom has had to say, but this is different. I think I actually care this time, because my dad isn't here to experience this. Her opinion has to count for both.

"I wish my dad could see his grandchild. He would love it so much. He would be such a great grandpa." I sigh.

"I wish I could have gotten to meet him,"he says,"he probably would have kicked my ass when he found out you were pregnant, though."

I crack a smile at him. He's probably right.

* * *

When Saturday finally rolls around, we go to my mom's house. Peeta drives us over to the seam where I grew up. His car looks so weird here. Like it doesn't belong. Not here in this poor part of town.

Peeta wraps an arm around my waist as we walk up to the front door. The porch still has it's broken parts and the half finished bench. "This is where you grew up?" He asks. He doesn't sound disgusted or appalled in any way. He looks at it with wonder.

"Yeah. It's very old... And broken. My dad wanted to fix it up some but he died before he could."

"These houses have a lot of potential. I love building and designing houses... I'm sure this is asking too much, but could I help fix it?"

"You would do that?"I ask with hope filling my soul.

"Of course."

Maybe it's just the hormones, but tears fill my eyes.

He smiles at me and says,"I'll do anything that makes you happy."

"Thank you, Peeta,"I say as I wipe tears.

I ring the doorbell and we wait until Prim answers the door. She hugs me as soon as the door is open. "Katniss!" She says happily.

"Hi Prim,"I say.

Then she pulls apart from me and says,"Hi Peeta!"

"Hello, Prim,"he says smiling at me jumpy little sister.

We walk into the living room where my mom is sitting. "Hello, Katniss, Peeta,"she says.

"Hey mom,"I say and sit down on the small old loveseat with Peeta. Prim follows us into the room and goes to sit with my mom.

"So, Peeta, you're a teacher too, right? What do you teach?" My mother asks him.

"I teach art and Sex Ed." He says.

"Oh, wow,"she says nodding. "How are you liking teaching high school?"

"It's great. I love working with this age because they understand what's going on in the world and you can just be yourself around them because they are old enough."

"That's great, Peeta,"my mom says smiling.

I can tell Peeta is getting nervous. His leg is bouncing, and he glances at me often. "So what brings you two here?"My mom asks. It's time to tell her. My heartbeat picks up and my palms start to get sweaty.

"Well, mom... there's something that we have to tell you,"I take a deep breath.

"-You're pregnant." She says.

"What?! How'd you know?" I say looking at her with disbelief.

"Honey, I've been telling women they're pregnant for years. I'm a midwife, I can spot it from a mile away. I've know for a few weeks, but I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

I let out a big sigh of relief.

"So how many months? Two? Three?"

"About three." I say glancing at my stomach. The bump isn't visible in this shirt, but I know it's there. I rest my hand on my stomach, the hard bump under my palm. I look up and see Prim, who has huge eyes and a huge smile on her face.

I smile at her and it sets her off. She is jumping up and down and clapping excitedly. "This is so amazing! A baby! I love babies! It's going to be so adorable and I can babysit if you ever need one!" Then she runs over and hugs us both.

"And we can go maternity shopping!" She adds excitedly.

Peeta and I both smile at Prim and her excitement.

"Of course,"I say softly to her.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say you were a sex ed teacher?" My mom questions.

Peeta turns bright red and slowly nods his head, avoiding her eyes. I sigh, deciding that I have to tell her. "To uh, tell you the truth mom, we were um...We were drunk."

Her eyes grow wide as she raises her eyebrows. "Really?"She says in a breathy tone. "Wow."

"Yeah..."I say avoiding her gaze.

"Do you guys have any plans for the future? I mean what about when the baby comes? Are you going to be living together? Do you even have anything planned?" She inquiries.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it that much yet. But believe me, whatever we decide will be the best solution for us."I say.

"I can assure you, Mrs Everdeen, we will do what we can for the best interests of the baby." Peeta says.

She smiles and says,"well, I'm sure you two will make fine parents."

"Thank you, mom."I say with relief.

* * *

As we leave, Peeta stops me and says,"let's take a walk around the seam. I've never really been in it,"he admits,"and I'd love to see it."

"You want to see the seam? But why? It's ugly and poor and broken down... why would you want to see it?"

"I don't know. It was somewhere where my mother never let me go. I've only been as far as your house. I just want to experience it."

"There's not much to see, but okay I guess,"I say a little skeptical. He interlocks our fingers and allows me to lead him through the neighborhood I knew so well as a child. We walk through the rows of broken dreams and sad nightmares.

These houses are all old and broken down, each one just as bad or worse than the last. I point to the houses and say,"that is where Gale lived. And that's where Thom lived."

When we reach the end of the neighborhood, where the fence is I say,"and that's it. That is the seam."

"What's out there?"He asks pointing to the fence.

"The forest. I use hunt with my father out there. He would take me all the time. It was how we survived." I explain.

"I bet it's beautiful,"he says with a wondrous gaze and an awestruck tone.

"It is,"I confirm,"I spent most of my life out there. Those trees hold my soul, the leaves hold my dreams and the roots, my morals. I learned everything I could know about life out there. I dreamed out there. I had some of the best moments of my life out there."

"Show me,"he says softly.

I shake my head,"not today. I'm really tired. But I will take you out there sometime. We should head back to the car anyway."

"Okay,"he says and nods his head. He interlocks our fingers again and leads us back to the car that is parked outside my mom's house. It's so odd seeing his nice car parked outside this old rusty house.

As we ride in the car he says,"so I've been thinking and um...Well for obvious reasons we haven't been to the bar in a while. The rest are starting to get a little suspicious and concerned. So I think we should tell them now that your mom knows about it. I mean they would find out eventually."

I sigh, knowing that he is right. We do need to tell our friends. It's been almost two months since I've gone. I know Peeta has gone a few times since, but not often. "Okay. You're right. We should tell them. What about, we have them all over tonight and announce it?"

"That sounds perfect." He says smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss pov

Today we are announcing to our friends that I'm pregnant. Peeta told everyone to come to his house tonight for dinner instead of going out to the bar. Of course, most of them were fine with it. A few had been sick of going to the bar every week. But Johanna wasn't too happy about not going to the bar. But Peeta reassured her that there would still be beer.

As I'm getting ready, I decide to wear a shirt that is tight enough to show my small bump. But I have a jacket on so you can't see it until I take it off. When I arrive at his house he, steps out to greet me.

"Hey,"He says as he wraps his arms around me. He leans in and kisses me, his hand moves to my stomach. "You look so beautiful, tonight."

"Thank you. You look extremely handsome." I say. He's wearing a blue button up shirt, the top few buttons undone. His hair is in its natural curly state. It's starting to get long. The tips touching his mid forehead.

He places a hand on my stomach and says,"how do you feel today?"

"I'm fine, I'm a little hungry, well the baby is a little hungry."I say. He smiles and says,"good because I have a lot of food. And you are going to love it."

"Good,"I say smiling. Then I ask him,"can you tell I'm pregnant?"

"No, only when I put a hand on your stomach." He says.

I slip off my jacket and say,"what about now?"

"Definitely." He says with wonder as he reaches out a hand to run over my stomach. "I-I can't believe this is real."

"Me neither,"I say but I'm sure it's in a different context as him. He seems very happy where I am not as enthusiastic about this. I'm terrified really. I slip the jacket back on and zip it up, concealing my baby bump.

He leads me inside, and as soon as I step in, my nose is filled with the most delicious scent I've ever had the pleasure of smelling. My stomach rumbles just thinking of what it might be.

"Just wait until you actually taste it." He says.

"Someone's confident,"I poke back at him.

"Your stomach isn't hard to please," he smiles. I roll my eyes and take a seat at the table. Just as I'm reaching for a delicious appetizer, the door rings. Peeta stands up to go answer the door.

I can hear Finnick's voice as he jokes with Peeta. And I have no doubt that Annie is with him too. When they come around the corner, Finnick has his arm around Annie's shoulder.

I'm so happy for them. They look extremely happy. The first thing I notice is the engagement ring on her finger. "Wow! That's beautiful! Congratulations you guys,"I say as I hug them.

Annie smiles at me excitedly and we start to go into the topic of her wedding. "I just love weddings! I can't believe it'll be my own this time. Do you think you'll get married anytime soon? I'm sure your wedding is going to be beautiful."

"I don't know... I'm not really much of a marriage person."

"So, are you and Peeta together? Finnick told me you were, but I just wasn't sure if it was true or not. I think you two would be extremely cute together." Annie says, taking my hand.

"Yes, we are together,"I tell her with a smile.

"Oh good!"

"Peeta really is a great person. He's so loving and caring, and that just as a friend. I can only imagine how loving he is to you." She says. She says more, but I'm focused on Peeta. I watch as he laughs with Finnick. He smiles and shakes his head at something that Finnick said.

I watch as his curls bounce. He glances over at Annie and I, flashing a smile at me. My heart flutters and I blush. He looks so perfect. So handsome and angelic. Like some sort of perfect sex God.

"...Katniss?"Annie says.

"Oh! Sorry, Annie. I got a little...distracted."

"It's okay,"she smiles,"I know that look."

Just then the door rings again. I Peeta excuses himself from Finnick and goes to open the door. It's Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress. I'm careful when hugging everyone. I don't want them to feel my bump when I do it.

Although I do catch Wiress and Beetee eyeing me. Leave it up to those two to notice small details. Cinna is the last to arrive. He had to be 'fashionably late'. Johanna acquaints herself with the cooler. She comes over with two beers and places one in front of me.

"Here ya go, brainless."

"Oh, um..No thanks, Johanna."I say.

She laughs and says,"damn, what a buzz kill! Live a little, Brainless. It's not like you're pregnant or anything!"

"I just don't feel like drinking tonight."

"What? Did you get too much of a hangover the last time? You and Peeta were both pretty shitty drunk that one time." She says cackling.

"Yeah, that's it. I think it ruined drinking for me."

"Hey, on the bright side, you got nailed that night,"she says winking.

"How did you-"I say flabbergasted.

"I didn't, but I do now. Besides you two were all over each other." She says laughing. "So, was bread boy any good?"

"Johanna!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She says.

Just then the door rings again. This time it's someone I didn't expect. It's Haymitch. I look at Peeta surprised but he just smiles. Peeta comes over and sits down next to me.

"Hey, Peeta bread,"Johanna says,"here have a beer. This lightweight is alcoholed out." She motions to me.

Peeta's eyes widen for a second, but he quickly composes himself. "Yeah, it took me a while to drink after that night too." He puts his arm around my shoulder and says,"dinner is going to be ready soon. Do you wanna help me get something?"

"Um...sure."I say a little confused.

He takes my hand and leads me to the walk in pantry. He closes the glass doors behind us and walks me to the back where we pretend to grab something. "So are you ready to announce the real reason why you aren't drinking?"

"Yeah, I guess... I'm a little nervous."

"Yeah, so am I. But these are our friends, they will be supportive." He says and places a hand on my hip.

He's right. Our friends will be supportive and I'm sure that they'll help us too. I shouldn't be nervous about telling them.

"Yeah. When are we gonna tell them?"I ask.

"I was thinking after dinner,"Peeta says.

"Together?"

"Together. Come on, our guests are waiting for us."

He leads me out of the pantry and we start to serve the food to our friends. It is absolutely amazing! Delicious, as always. Peeta is such a wonderful cook. We had chicken fajitas and they were the bomb.

And for dessert, there is a beautiful brownie bottom cookie dough cheesecake .I swear, just by looking at it, I know I could eat that all by myself. I'm even drooling. I'm so happy I got my appetite back.

At the end of dinner, as everyone is talking, Peeta stands up. I swear my heart just skipped a beat. It's time. "Can I have everyone's attention?" He says.

Everyone quiets down and looks to Peeta. "You all are our greatest friends, and I want to thank you all for coming. But there's another reason why we are here tonight..."

Annie takes my hand and smiles at me. She thinks that Peeta is just going to announce the fact that we are together. Man, she's in for a surprise. They all are.

"There's something that Katniss and I have been meaning to tell you guys, but we just didn't know how." With that I stand up next to him. He takes my hand and smiles at the confused looks from our friends.

"Katniss is pregnant with my child,"he says and I unzip my jacket to reveal my bump. There are surprised gasps from our friends. And then it erupts into cheers and inappropriate comments.

"Well shit, it looks like you did more than drinking that night,"Finnick says.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in ya, or more like had him in ya,"Haymitch says.

"Aww, congratulations!" Annie says hugging me.

"Atta boy, Peeta,"Johanna says slapping him on the back.

"This is why I haven't been to the bar lately,"I say, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting this,"Cinna says.

"You'll make fine parents,Wiress says as she pats my hand.

"Thank you,"I say smiling at her.

After dessert, we gather in Peeta's living room. Peeta and I sit on the loveseat. I'm curled up to his side, his arm around me. His other hand on my stomach. "Are you two excited about parenthood?"Annie asks us.

"Yes, I've always wanted children. I didn't think it would happen like this. But yes, I'm excited. I was meant to be a father."Peeta says smiling proudly. I just smile at them, but really, I'm not ready.

I'm scared. I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't know how this is going to work out between Peeta and I. And I don't even know if I'll be a good mother?! In scared shitless!

"You do know what this means, right?"Johanna says.

"What?"I ask confused.

"I bomb ass baby shower!" She says winking.

"Oh I just love baby showers!"Annie says.

"Oh, I don't know-"I start.

"Nope. There's no saying no to this. It's happening whether you want to or not. And I know the cutest little bakery to have it at,"Johanna says winking.

"Think about it, Peeta could decorate the cake! It will be so adorable!" Annie says.

I look up at Peeta who is smiling down at me,"I would love to make that cake."

Peeta would make a great cake. He's so talented. I hope our baby is just as talented as him. I hope it's just like Peeta. "Fine."

"Yay!"they say.

"I mean, cool Brainless,"Johanna says, but she's obviously excited for this. Who knew Johanna was such a baby person? I definitely didn't see that coming.

When everyone is gone, I help Peeta clean up in the kitchen. He hums as he does the dishes. I can't help but stop what I'm doing just to stare at him. Since when have I become such a sappy lovesick oogler!

Peeta looks over his shoulder as he continues to wash the dishes. He flashes me a toothy grin and winks at me. I roll my eyes and look away, slightly embarrassed that I was caught staring.

"What? I can't flirt as you stare at me?" He says innocently.

I just roll my eyes again, which causes him to laugh.

As I'm wiping the table he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Tonight was nice,"he says.

"Yeah, it was. I was a little scared of telling them, but it all turned out really good."I say.

"Yeah they took it really well. I just hope my brothers take it just as well."He laughs.

"Yeah." I yawn.

"Are you tired?"He asks, looking a bit concerned.

I nod.

"Why don't you just stay the night."He says.

"I don't know... I have to take a shower and I have plants to water-"

"Katniss,"he says,"you look like you are about to pass out. I know you don't live far, but please, just stay."

"Alright,"I yawn giving into him. He leads me upstairs to his room, where he hands me a towel and a wash rag.

"It's all yours,"he says motioning to the bathroom.

I smile and walk in to take my shower. After, I wrap the towel and poke my head out the door. Peeta lays on his bed with a book in his hand, he's drawing something. "Hey, Peeta?"

"Hmm?"He says looking up from his sketch book.

"I uh... don't have anything to sleep in." I say blushing.

"Here,"he says standing up. That's when I see that he is wearing only a pair of boxers. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt. He sets them on the dresser and starts to walk away.

"Can you bring them to me?"I ask.

"What? Are you shy, Everdeen?" He teases. But brings them to me anyway. When I'm dressed, I crawl into bed with him. His strong arms wrap around me, holding me to his firm body.

"Goodnight, Katniss,"he says pressing a kiss to my forehead."

"Goodnight, Peeta."


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss pov

Today is going to be stressful. I've decided to tell my students that I am pregnant. Peeta and I decided not to tell them the father, but he is also going to tell his class that he's having a baby, so I'm sure some might make some connections. We are trying to stay as formal as we can with each other in front of our students.

It's a bit easier now that our friends/co-workers know. It's less to have to hide. I have a feeling that this formality won't last long. Some of our students can be pretty nosy. But I figured that I can't hide it forever. I'm going to start showing even more than lose shirts can hide, so I might as well get it over with.

Before class starts, Peeta sits in my classroom at my desk. He looks so relaxed as if nothing is going to happen today. "So how do you plan on announcing it?"He asks as he spins in my chair.

"Um... I was thinking of just saying it."

"You're just gonna blurt it out? 'Good morning class, I'm pregnant.'"

"No,"I laugh,"I was just going to say I have some news and then announce it."

"Well, good luck with that,"he says,"and be prepared. This kids are nosy."

"As to you."I say.

Then the first bell rings, signalling the end of break. Peeta stands from my chair and walks over to where I stand, cleaning the white board. He kisses me passionately on the lips and then says,"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Soon the door opens, and kids walk in. Since its first period, they all act like zombies. The drag themselves to their desks, their sleep deprived brains not quite awake yet.

"Good morning, class,"I say.

Most ignore me, a few grunt, and very few say,"good morning, Ms. Everdeen."

Well, this is it. Time to make my big announcement. I pull a stool to the front of the class and sit on it. "So, I have a very important announcement that I wanted to make this morning." I start.

I take a deep breath and then say,"I wanted to let you all know that I am pregnant."

This grabs their attention. Most of them look up from the spot on their desk and stare wide eyed at me. I hear a few gasps and some squeals of excitement.

"Wow, congratulations!"one girl in the front says. A few more follow after her from her fellow students. Then I hear a question that I didn't want to hear today.

"Aren't you not married?" A boy from the back asks. Awe man not this little shit. This guy always has something to say and its never appreciated.

"No, I am not married." I say with my head held high. This all causes some murmurs and exchanged glances.

"Who's the father?"

"That is none of your concern, but if you must know, it is my boyfriend."

"Shut up, Jeremy!" The girl from the front says to him,"obviously, if she's not married, it's her boyfriend's."

"You don't know that! I could have been anything. Like a one night stand, surrogacy, rape, or even another teacher's. Maybe an affair or something."

"Nope, definitely not an affair or rape."I say.

"Is your boyfriend hot?" Someone asks. Man that girl has no filter.

"Yes,"I say blushing.

"Is he as hot as Mr. Mellark?"

I blush even harder and say,"yep."

Right then, Peeta walks in. "Hey do you have any paper?"He asks.

"Yeah, bottom drawer."I say.

"Hey, Mr. Mellark, did you know that Ms. Everdeen is pregnant?" A girl in the middle row asks.

"I um.. I did know that,"he says with a nod and a small smile.

"She said her boyfriend is as hot as you!" The same girl who asked says.

"Oh really?"He says playfully.

I blush even more.

"Well, I'm sure he is,"he says,"anyone would have to look pretty good to catch someone as pretty as Ms. Everdeen."

"Oooo!"all the girls say.

I smile at him and he gives me a quick wink. Some of the girls look like they are about to faint at the sight of his smile. I just roll my eyes and say,"and that's all that I have to say about this."

Later, during our prep period, Peeta comes into my room and says,"telling my second period was so easy. Although some girls seemed disappointed, oddly."

"You're a hit to all these girls,"I laugh.

He makes a smirk and winks. I scruntch my face into a disgusted on and say,"ew they're too young!"

"I'm just kidding, these girls are as old as my cousin, that's gross. Plus, no one compares to you." He leans in and kisses me. That's when the door opens. Thankfully its only Finnick.

"So, the news of your baby seems to be spreading like a wild fire."He says.

"Wow, I'm surprised-"I start.

"Oh, not you. Peeta." Finnick says nonchalantly.

"Peeta?"

"Mmhmm. All the girls are talking about how Mr. Mellark is having a baby. There's a lot of jealousy, I suggest not saying that he's the father or else you might end up with a make up brush in your neck,"he laughs.

"Damn, didn't know it would be such a hot topic,"Peeta says.

"Oh yeah, you're a favorite, Peeta."

"All of the girls are in such a jealous rage that they can't even put two and two together,"Finnick laughs.

"I heard some girls talking about quote 'daddy Mellark' I don't think they mean you being a literal father." Finnick adds laughing even harder.

God, what is up with these girls? I mean he's their teacher. This is gross! Peeta makes a disgusted face as he blushes brightly.

"Ew, why would my students think of me that way?" He says.

"'cause you're a hunk."Finnick adds with a wink.

* * *

When my final class comes in, I start to feel so relieved. It's the last class that I have to tell, and quite frankly, I like my last period. They are a really good class. Very smart too.

So after I announce my pregnancy, I expect vulgar questions like before, but I actually don't get any. But I do get one response that I was dreading.

"Wait, so you're having a baby, and Mr Mellark is having a baby too. Are you guys, um, together?"

I let out a sigh and am silent for a few moments. Then I nod and say,"yes."

There are several gasps.

"He's the father?!"someone yells.

"Yes."

"Whoooaaaahh!"This three guys yell as they over dramatically freak out, which causes the class to laugh. That's when Peeta walks in. It's as if he knows we're talking about him.

"Congratulations!"a few students say.

He looks at me confused and I lay a hand on my stomach which makes him realize what is going on.

"Oh, um, thank you,"he says.

He walks over to me and places his arm around me. "I guess the cats out of the bag." He says. He smiles at me and clasps our hands. We hear awes from my students and one even yells out that we are adorable.

After class, as I'm gathering my things at my desk, I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smile as I look over my shoulder at him. He presses a sweet kiss to my lips and says,"today was very...interesting."

"Indeed it was,"I agree.

* * *

The week goes on with lots of talk about Peeta and I. I guess everyone knows about us now. Haymitch pulled us into his office to yell or at least what he calls yelling, at us for making such a distraction.

Then he went on how he was supposed to give us some lecture about how premarital sex isn't setting a good example, but he started laughing before he could even finish and just dismissed it all together.

When Saturday comes, I wake up to a knocking on my door. I throw on my robe over my thin silk nightgown and slowly walk to the door. I look out the peep hole to find Peeta. I open the door and look at him sleepily.

"Why good morning, beautiful,"he beams.

"What are you doing up so early?"I ask.

He laughs and says,"it's nearly 8, Katniss."

"What! Really?!"I exclaim as I look at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, look,"he says pulling out his phone. It is almost 8! I never sleep in this late!

"Wow, I didn't know I was so tired. Normally I'm up around 6:30."

"It's because you're pregnant. Pregnant woman tend to sleep in later than they normally do."

"Oh, I say looking at my stomach.

I step aside and let him into my house and tell him to make himself at home while I get ready. "Wear older clothes you aren't afraid to get dirty,"he calls as I walk upstairs.

"Why?"

"I have a surprise." He says.

I quickly braid my hair and throw on some old hunting clothes. As I walk down the stairs I say,"you woke me up so you better make me food."

"Already got it,"he says as he holds out a bag of cheese buns.

He knows me so well. I instantly rip into the bag and shove one into my mouth. He smiles and says,"don't choke on it."

"So what's the surprise?"I ask.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you,"he says.

I roll my eyes. I hate surprises. I've never liked them, even when I was little. I grew up with hunter instincts, surprises don't fit in with that. My dad use to surprise me with trips to the lake, but those are the only happy memories I have of surprises.

"Peeta,"I whine.

"Come on. Let's go."He says pulling me to his car.

As we drive to the surprise, I recognize the route. "We are going to the seam,"I say.

"Maybe,"is all Peeta answers.

When we pull up to my mom's house I ask,"what are we doing here?"

"Remember how I told you I would fix up your mom's house?"He asks.

"Yeah..?"

"Well, that's what I'm going to do. My brother is letting me borrow his truck so I can haul materials."

"Oh, Peeta,"I say as I wrap my arms around him and cry. He holds onto me as I cry into his shoulder. He kisses my cheek and then helps me out of the car. My mom and Prim step out the door to greet us.

"Hello,"my mom smiles as she walks over to us. She hugs both Peeta and I before saying,"Peeta, you are such a dear. He came by yesterday and told Prim and I about his plan to surprise you."

I smile at him and say,"you are so sweet, Peeta."

"I'm going to go get my brother's truck,"he says before kissing me and then getting back in his car.

I look at my mom and take notice of how frail she looks. She's quite pale. And seems to have a shortness in breath. "Are you okay, mom?"I ask.

"I'm fine, it's just this new treatment. It's rough, but it's helping me." She says.

"Do you need anything?"I ask.

"I'm fine, dear. Just enjoy today."She says smiling at me.

"Wow, you're really starting to show,"my mom says changing the subject.

"Yeah..."I say looking down at my small bump under the tight shirt.

Prim puts a hand on my stomach and says,"Hi baby! It's your aunt Prim! We are going to have so much fun when you are born. I'll be the best aunt I can be!"

People touching my stomach makes me uncomfortable, but I can't deny Prim this. She just looks so happy. I smile at my sister before I wrap my arms around her and hug her.

Soon, Peeta returns with his brother's truck.

He starts to unload the back, along with Prim. When I try to grab a plank of wood, they both turn and stop me. So I just start to grab the paint and paint brushes.

"Hey Prim,"we hear.

Rory Hawthorne stands at the edge of my mom's lawn.

"Rory!"She says as she runs over to hug her best friend. "I thought you were gone at college!"

"I come back between semesters." He says.

"I've missed you!"She says.

He wraps his arms around her waist and closes his eyes as they hug. These two have been best friends for a long time, but I think they both like each other.

"What are you doing?"he asks her.

"We're fixing up my mom's house." She says.

"Wow, can I help?"He asks.

"Of course! This is going to be so fun!" She says excitedly.

She grabs his hand, which causes him to blush as she leads him over. "This is Peeta Mellark, Katniss' baby daddy,"she says playfully.

"Prim!"I say embarrassed.

"He's her boyfriend. (And baby daddy,"she whispers the last part.

"Nice to meet you,"Peeta says shaking his hand.

"Same to you. I'm Rory,"he says.

Peeta turns to me and says,"shall we get started?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss pov

Prim and Peeta are being overprotective and won't let me grab anything. Even though my mom says it's okay to lift up to 50 pounds. So as they finish unloading, I go inside and start to clean the inside of the house.

I mumble to myself angrily as I clean. Then I look down at my stomach and say,"your daddy is being overprotective. He won't let me do anything! And it's frustrating!" I place a hand over my stomach and turn around.

I jump when I see my mom standing behind me.

"You know, your dad was very overprotective when I found out I was pregnant with you. He wouldn't even let me cook. I had to finally go up to him and say,' John enough!' And then he realized his mistake. He told me that he just loved me and you so much that he was blinded by it."

"Peeta is being very overprotective."

"He just cares about you and the baby,"my mom says.

"Here, let me help you,"I say as my mom tries to lift a heavy box.

"Looks like he's not the only protective one."

"This is different, you're sick mom. You shouldn't be lifting heavy things." I say.

Right as I set the box down I feel this weird flutter in my stomach. It feels as if a grasshopper ran across my stomach. I freeze and my eyes go wide.

"Katniss?"My mom asks. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know... there was this weird flutter in my stomach."

A smile fills her face and she says,"Katniss, that was the baby kicking!"

"Really?"I ask.

"Yes! You should go tell Peeta!" She says happily.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, Katniss, don't be petty. Just go tell him. He'll be excited." She says.

"Fine..."I sigh as I walk out of the kitchen. Just then, the front door opens and Peeta walks in. He smiles at me and walks over to where I stand.

"Hey, I want you to help me with something." He says flashing me with a beautiful smile. He's a little sweaty. But it's extremely hot. My mom slips out the back door, leaving us alone.

"Okay, but hold on a second."

"What is it?" He asks.

"I um... I felt it."

"The baby?!" He asks happily.

I nod.

"That's wonderful!" He says placing a hand on my stomach.

His arms wrap around me as he pulls me in for a hug and then grabs my face for an intense kiss. He pulls away and smiles at me breathlessly. "Sorry, I'm just really happy."

"I'm okay with that,"I say smiling at him.

He leans in and kisses me again. His kiss intensifies as he pushes me up against the wall, his hand moving my shirt slightly up. I pull away from him and say,"we can't."

He sighs and says,"I know..."

I rest my head on his chest and hear his rapidly beating heart. "Come on, I need your help with something." He says and pulls me towards the door.

"What?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says.

When we get outside he pulls me to the bench that my dad started fixing.

"You said your dad started fixing this right? Well, I wanted you to help me with this because I know that it's special to you."

"You'll actually let me lift things?"I question.

"Yes,"he sighs.

"Thank you."

He smiles and hands me a hammer. I accept it and start working on the bench while Peeta pulls out the ladder and climbs on the roof to patch up the holes. As I'm working, I hear my name and look up.

Peeta looks at me through a hole right above me. He smiles at me. His hair falling in his face. I just laugh and roll my eyes. I go back to fixing the bench, when his shirt lands right on my head.

I hear laughter from not only Peeta, but Prim and Rory.

"You know, you have to come down at some point, Mellark,"I threaten playfully.

"Nah, I think I'll just live up here." He says.

"Fine, but you aren't getting this back,"I say holding his shirt.

"I think you like me better this way,"he counters.

"Maybe I do."

I start to become frustrated when a piece won't fit on the bench, so I take a break from it and start to rip up the over grown weeds. Prim comes up to me and asks,"wanna help me plant some flowers?"

"Sure. What do you have, little duck?"

"Primroses and Katniss plants, and a few others."

I smile at her and pick up the Primrose. "Beautiful, just like you."

"Not as pretty as you,"she says.

"Oh no little duck, I wish I was as pretty as you."I say.

As we dig the holes she turns to me and says,"do you remember when dad would come home in the spring with flowers-"

"And he would give each one of us the one we were named after. Then we would plant the left overs... Yeah."

"I like planting." Prim says. "It's relaxing."

I pick up a flower that I know my mom loves,"daphadil,"I say holding it up.

"Mom's favorite,"Prim says,"I figured we could plant them on the windowsill with the Katniss and Primroses."

"I think she'll like it. It will remind her of dad." Prim says.

"I remember the day I went hunting with him, he found some and made me promise not to tell mom that he was going to surprise her with them and some strawberries."

Prim and I are reminiscing when we here a crack and an "oh shit!" We both turn to see Peeta laying on the ground with a bunch of rubble around him.

"Peeta!"I scream as I run to him.

He groans.

I scream for my mom. She rushes to us as Prim pulls me back. Rory holds me back as Prim and my mom do their best to help him. "Calm down, Katniss,"Rory says softly.

"Rory, we need your help." Prim says.

I feel so helpless.

Prim stands up and walks over to me. She takes my hand and says slowly,"we need to take him to the hospital. But we are worried about his back. So we are going to strap him to this board and put him in the bed of the truck. And we're taking him to the hospital. Everything will be okay, Katniss. I promise."

"I'm riding in the bed with him,"I declare.

"Katniss that's too dangerous,"Prim says.

"No, I don't care. I'm going back there with him and that's final."

"I'll be back there too, don't worry Prim,"Rory says.

"Fine." My mother sighs. "She won't move unless we let her. Let's just save some time."

They lift him into the bed, and by them I mean Rory. Rory is very strong like his brother. Built like a Hawthorne. My mom can't lift much and Prim isn't very strong. Not to mention the fact that Peeta is a very muscular man, so I took most of Rory's strength to lift him.

I climb into the back and take Peeta's hand. He's unconscious. My mother and Prim drive the truck to the hospital. When we arrive, the nurses take him to the back. I want to go with him, but no one is allowed back there.

I reach into my pocket and grab out his phone. It fell out of his pocket on the ride over. And I call his father.

"Peeta?" He answers.

"It's Katniss, actually..."

"Oh, Katniss. What can I do for you and um, why do you have Peeta's phone?"

"Peeta is in the hospital. He was fixing a roof and it broke." I say.

"Oh dear,"his dad says worried,"is he alright?"

"I don't know."

"I'm on my way. Thank you for telling me, Katniss."

Soon his family arrives. After an hour of waiting and pacing, the nurse comes out and asks for his family. His father and brothers walk up. "You can come and see him now,"she says to them.

She opens the door and let's them back. I sigh and sink into my chair.

"What are you doing?"Prim asks,"go see him."

"I'm not his family."

"Maybe so, but you're the one he would want to see when he wakes up. Go."

She's right. I should be there.

I stand up and follow them, but the nurse stops me.

"Who are you?"

"His girlfriend."

"You aren't family, sorry,"she says.

"He's really important to me. I need to see-"

"I'm sorry, you aren't family. Sorry."

"Listen up,"I say getting angry,"I am varying his child. Which is his family, so I suggest you rethink things and let me in before I force myself in."

She silently steps aside, letting me in.

"Oh, there you are,"his father says when I arrive at the door. "We thought you weren't going to come in."

"I had a little trouble with the nurse, but we got through it."

"You're the one he should see when he wakes up." His brother says.

"Well, I um I don't know-"

"I'm serious, I've never seen him so head over heels for a girl before." He says.

With that I nod and go in. Peeta is laying there still unconscious. I walk up to him and take his hand in mine. I'm looking at his beautiful face when I feel him squeeze my hand.

I gasp and see his eyes flutter open.

"Katniss,"he says weakly.

"I'm right here, Peeta."

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I laugh a little and say,"Peeta, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. What happened?"

"My mom's roof broke and you fell. You hit your head and your back."

"Oh,"he says.

"Your family is here."I tell him. "Do you want me to bring them in?"

"Hold on a second,"he says,"I want to spend a little more time with just you."

He places a hand on my stomach and smiles,"have you felt anymore kicks?"

"No, not yet..." I say.

I lean down and kiss him gently.

"Do you want me to get you anything? How do you feel?"

"I'm sore. And a bit thirsty."

"Do you want me to get you some water?" I ask him.

"Please."

I smile and say,"I'll be right back. I'll send in your family."

I kiss him on the forehead and then walk out. "How is he?" His father asks.

"Sore. You can go in. I'm just going to get him water."

He nods and they go in. I walk out and give my family and Rory an update. They let me know that they are going back to the house. I find a vending machine in the hall and I get him a bottle of water.

That's when I catch eye of Sour Patch Kids. This candy is my favorite and right now my stomach is telling me to go for it. So of course, I get some.

When I get to the door, I peer in through the window in the door. His father looks extremely serious as he says something to Peeta. His brothers nod in agreement and one says something jokingly causing Peeta to smile.

I slowly open the door and step in. They all turn to me and suddenly I feel awkward and regret stepping in. "Here's your water,"I say to Peeta.

"Thank you,"he says smiling at me.

He pats the spot next to him. "I'm fine-"I start but he cuts me off.

"Please Katniss."

I sit down where he patted and he interlocks our fingers.

He pulls our interlocked hands up to his mouth and kisses my knuckles.

Hours later a nurse comes in telling everyone to leave. Peeta tries to argue but I know I should go. "Please, Katniss, get a lot of sleep,"he says.

I nod and say,"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

He nods and I lean over to kiss him.

"Sleep well, Peeta."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I just want to thank everyone who wished me well on my trip. It means so much to me that you all care. Thank you much!

Katniss pov

I wake up to knocking on my door. It's probably Prim. I know she's a little worried about me. Peeta has been in the hospital all week. He should be able to leave Sunday. I've visited him everyday after work. His class has been great for the substitute, minus a few students. I check on them every once in a while.

There's another knock and I yell,"I'll be there in a minute!"

I slip on my robe around my pyjamas and run downstairs to open the door. But I'm taken aback by whose standing there. It's not Prim like I thought. It's someone I thought I'd never see again.

It's Gale.

I haven't seen Gale since Delly and Thom's wedding. And things didn't end well. He got me drunk that night and got mad at me but I don't remember what for. Oh yeah! He got mad at me for dancing with Peeta and I told him I was leaving to college and never coming back.

Then after the wedding, I went back to his place. He had kissed me and I kissed him back, but I was drunk. Then he tried to have sex with me and I pushed him away because I didn't want to go through that again.

Gale was the first guy I've ever had sex with, and it was horrible. I didn't even know that sex could be amazing until Peeta gave me an orgasm. The wedding was only a few months after we had sex so the pain was still fresh in my mind. I didn't want to put my body through that again. So I told him no, that that was a one time thing.

It really hurt his feelings when I said that the sex was meaningless. Even though we made a deal that it was just so I could get it over with.

I haven't talked to him since that night, when I left his house crying, drunk, and angry. That's when another memory comes to me. After I left his house I ran into someone who walked me home to make sure I was home safely.

Know that I think about it, he was wearing a suit. One the groomsmen wore. And his hair was golden, his eyes a beautiful blue... it was Peeta.

"Katniss,"Gale says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Gale, what are you doing here?"I ask.

"I was in town and I thought I'd come see you."

"Oh...um, come in I guess..." I step to the side letting him come in.

"So this is your house? It's nice. I was talking to Prim yesterday and she said you moved back." Oh that's right, she went to see Rory yesterday. Gale must have been home.

"Oh, yeah... I came back to help watch over my mom. Prim is leaving soon, so I'll have to help her."

"Yeah, she mentioned that. She also said you got a job teaching at our old high school."

"Yeah, it's really weird being on the other side of things. But the kids are great and so are my co-workers."

"What do you teach?"

"Biology,"I say.

"Is it weird being back? Especially after you said you were never coming back?"

"Oh...Yeah. Well, things happen. I had to come back. And I actually don't mind it anymore. I kinda like it now."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"It's just weird. You always talked about how you wanted to leave this place and never come back. Live out in the woods."

"I use to think like that, but my minds has changed,"I say as I walk to the kitchen. He follows me and takes a seat at my counter. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." He says. I pour him a cup and hand it to him,"thanks."

"I'm going to change really quick,"I say before I leave the room.

I don't know what to think! My ex best friend is here. I know I should forgive him, he was a little tipsy too and we were young. It's been 8 years. But I find myself still angry.

I sigh deeply and put on a loose shirt. When I come downstairs he says,"your phone is ringing."

I glance at the counter to see my phone buzzing. I walk over to it and pick it up. It's Peeta.

"Hey,"I say.

"Hey,"he sounds happy,"i got released early."

"Oh really!?"

"Yeah, I'm almost home."

"Are you driving?"

"No. Prim was there today. She offered to drive me home."

"Oh, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, I'll be better when I see you. I'm really sore though." I glance at Gale, and suddenly I'm nervous.

"Oh-"

"Are you alright? You sound worried?"

"I'm just worried about you, maybe you should get some rest." Gale looks at me confused and I turn away from him.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired. I'm home now. So I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, get some sleep."

"I will." He hangs up and I slowly put the phone down.

I jump when I hear the sound of Gale's deep voice behind and his hand on my back. "Who was that?"

I turn around quickly and find exactly how close he is to me. Gale is several inches taller than me, my head coming up to his collar bone, and his is also broad and muscular, like most boys who grew up in the seam and worked in the mines.

I look up to meet his eyes and say,"it's a close friend of mine. They just had surgery."

"Oh, I hope she gets better." He thinks it's a girl, and I don't correct him, I just nod. Gale has a very short temper, one I'd rather not mess with.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well, after you left, I signed up for the army I did a tour and then I was promoted the rank of General and moved to District Two. I realized I was lonely, so I came down to visit my family. And, I heard you moved back and to be honest, I missed you."

"Wow... the army that's huge."

"Yeah,"he says a little awkwardly, noticing that I completely disregarded the fact that he missed me.

"Any girls in your life?" I ask, a bit curious.

"Um, no, not currently... I dated this girl Miley a while back, but she turned out to be pretty crazy so that didn't last. Since then, I haven't seen anyone."

"Oh,"I say.

He's silent for a while until he finally speaks and says,"what about you? Anyone in your life?"

I don't meet his eyes, and when I'm about to speak, there's a knock on the door.

"You should get that," he says.

I nod and walk over to the door, and find Peeta standing outside it.

"Hey,"he says with a smile, as he leans in to kiss me I cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I couldn't fall asleep without seeing you first. Hey, whose truck is that?" He asks as he walks past me into my house. He freezes in his tracks, and when I turn I find him face to face with Gale.

"Peeta Mellark." Gale says none too kindly.

"Gale Hawthorne,"Peeta says in a smooth calm voice.

"What are you doing here?" Gale asks, crossing his arms and standing up straighter.

"The more appropriate question, is what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend. You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Katniss."

"Why would you need to see her?" He says rudely.

"Hey, stop it!" I say,"both of you, in the living room."

They both grumble as they walk to the living room. Gale sits on the far side of the couch while Peeta sits in the chair and I stand in the middle of the room. Peeta looks at me worried and Gale just looks angry.

"So, there's a lot that has happened Gale since you've been gone..."

"Like what,"he says still very hostile.

"Well, um, Peeta and I are sorta together."

"What?! You never said you were dating anyone!"

"I was getting there!"

Gale looks over to Peeta and points at his hospital bracelet. "Is he this 'friend' of yours who had surgery?"

"Friend?"Peeta says looking hurt.

I just nod, not meeting eyes with either of them.

"Wait, you didn't tell him we were dating and you called me a friend?" Peeta asks getting a little angry.

"I didn't want him to get angry-" I start.

"Did you tell him anything about us?"

I slowly shake my head.

"You're dating him? Why would you want to date a merchant like him! Merchants treated us like shit when we were younger. They always thought they were better than us because they had food and money!"

"Peeta was never like that." I argue.

That's when the door opens and Prim runs in squealing,"look what I found for my new niece or nephew!" She's holding up a yellow onesie that says 'aunties favorite little monkey' and it has a monkey on it.

"You're pregnant too!" Gale says surprised.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yes."

"That's why you're with him?"

I don't reply. The truth is, I'm not sure.

"Katniss!"Peeta says sounding hurt.

"No it's not like that, Peeta."

"Then what is it like?" He counters angrily.

"I don't know-"

"I'm leaving,"Peeta says storming out of the room.

"Peeta wait!"I say reaching after him.

"Me too!" Gale says as he follows Peeta out.

"Gale!"

I jump when I hear the door slam. Then I turn to Prim and after a few moments of silence I break. "This is all your fault!" I yell.

"Katniss-" she says tears welling up in her eyes.

I sigh and say,"no, I don't mean that Prim... I'm sorry."

She sniffs and nods.

I open up my arms and she walks into them. "I don't know what to do,"I sigh into her hair.

"You'll think of something, you always do,"she says.

"Thanks little duck."

* * *

That night I sit there on my porch and look up at the stars. I sit with my hand on my stomach in peace. If only my mind wasn't at war with itself.

"What am I supposed to do, baby?" I ask looking at my stomach. I feel a kick which causes me to smile.

I close my eyes and a few tears slip my eyes. I messed this all up.

I hear the sound of footsteps on the grass but I don't open my eyes. It isn't until he speaks that I open my eyes. "Hey,"he says softly. He is standing on the steps of my porch, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey,"I say.

"Can I sit?"He asks.

I nod and move over on the bench. Peeta walks over and sits down next to me. "I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"He questions as he wipes the tears from my face.

I shake my head.

"That's what I thought. Talk to me, Katniss."

"I'm sorry Peeta. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't want to tell Gale about us because he has a temper and I didn't want him lashing out..."

"Yeah, I understand..."He says,"I remember that night."

"What night?"

"After you left the wedding, I went for a walk around town. Everyone was still partying, but I needed a break. Soon, as I was walking, I saw you running away and crying. You ran straight into me. When I asked you why you were crying you said because of a stupid prick."

I stay silent.

"We sat down on the bench by the bakery, and you told me what happened. I've never wanted to hurt someone so badly that night. I held you as you cried. Then I walked you home. I knew you wouldn't remember it in the morning, but you kissed me on the cheek."

I reach for his hand and take it in mine,"Peeta, I want you to know that I'm not with you just because I'm pregnant. I really do care for you. You've been so kind to me all these years. And I am so thankful."

He wipes more tears and wraps an arm around me.

"I know. I was just over reacting."

I rest my head on his chest and eventually I fall asleep in his arms. I wake up in my bed, but Peeta isn't here.

There is a note though.

"Went to get baking supplies, be back soon."

The knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts. I answer it to find Gale standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

Katniss pov

"We need to talk."

He steps closer to me and that's when I smell the alcohol.

"Gale, have you been drinking?"

He stumbles in and has to grab onto the wall to still himself.

"Doesn't matter! Listen to me, Everdeen! You can't be with that-baker boy!" He slurs.

"And who says so? You?!"

"Yeah me! Got a problem?!" He says getting in my face, his alcohol breath filling my nostrils.

"My relationships are none of your business. You have no say in who I'm with, Gale,"I say angrily crossing my arms over my chest.

"Stop seeing him,"he says getting dangerously close to me.

"Step back,"I say bracing my hands on his chest to push him back. Gale is considerably taller and stronger than me. And the fact that he's drunk doesn't make me feel any better.

He grabs my wrist and throws my arms off of him violently. I cringe in pain. I don't think it's broken, but my wrist does hurt.

He gets closer to me, this time moving his face so that our noses are practically touching. His hand grabs my wrist. "Listen to me, Katniss. He's a fucking merchant! You have no business with him."

I rip my hand from his and say,"leave."

"Or what?" He laughs.

Taking a big leap of faith, I pull my arm back and land a punch right in his face. He grunts and grabs his face.

"You've done it now bitch!" He screams.

He grabs me by the shoulder and pulls his arm back.

I put up a fight, but he's too strong. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to protect my stomach. But the punch never comes. What does happen, is he is pulled back. I open my eyes to see Peeta throw Gale away from.

Peeta lands a punch on Gale, but Gale also lands a punch on Peeta. When Peeta gets to his feet, Gale grabs him by the feet, causing him to fall and land on my porch. Peeta flips him out the door, but Gale manages to kick him in his back where he had surgery.

"Run. Get out of here, Katniss,"Peeta yells to me.

But I don't listen to him. I run towards him. That's when I see a third person there, containing Gale. It's Haymitch.

Peeta stands and goes to help Haymitch but he stops him. "Go, boy. I'll take care of this one. Just go make sure she's okay."0

Peeta runs over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We're both fine. But what about you? Your back!"

"I'll be fine."He says dismissing my concerns. But he winced as he walks and I notice it.

"No you're not. You're in pain."

"I just need to rest, I promise I'll be fine."

"Peeta-"

"Katniss, please,"he pleads.

"Fine,"I sigh, not wanting to argue.

"What happened?"

"He came over, drunk. He was yelling at me not to be with you. And was getting in my face and then he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. He was about to punch me when you showed up. I landed a punch on him before you came..."

"Let me see your wrist,"Peeta says reaching for both my hands.

He examines them and then starts to massage them. "When I wrestled, I would roll my wrists and ankles all the time. I learned a trick to healing them."

I close my eyes and moan at the sensation. It's definitely working. When I open my eyes, he's smiling.

"Is it working?"

"It is,"I say,"okay, my turn."

"What?"

"Turn around."

He rolls over on his stomach and closes his eyes. I sit down next to him and start to massage his back. I lean down and kiss the top of his back. When he winces in pain, I pull back and lift up his shirt.

His back has dark purple bruises. He also has a small scar where they did surgery. I gently run my hand over his bruised back.

"Oh Peeta,"I sigh.

"Is it bad?" He asks.

"Your back is covered with bruises."

"I'll be okay."

"Do you have any medicine for pain?"I ask.

"Yeah, let me go get it."

"No, I'll get it. You stay here. Where is it?"

"In my medicine cabinet in my bathroom. Here's my keys."

I take his keys and press a kiss to his cheek. As I'm walking out, I see Haymitch just coming back into the victors village.

"Hey there sweetheart,"he says.

"Thank you, Haymitch."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to let him hurt you, especially not while you're pregnant."

"Where is he?"

"I took him back to him mom's house. Hazel took over from there. He's not going to get off so easy. I shouldn't have let him leave that bar. He came in about 8, and stayed until 3. That's when I kicked him out. He mumbled something about you and Peeta and he broke a bottle on the way out."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. And then something just snaps, and I start to cry. Haymitch stands there stunned before he awkwardly wraps an arm around me.

"There, there, Sweetheart,"he says.

I wipe my eyes and say,"Sorry, Haymitch."

"It's fine... but I'm no good with emotions and all that shit."

"I don't know what happened..."

"Well, for one your "friend" just tried to hurt you and your lover boy. And hormones or whatever,"he grumbles,"just let me know if you need anything. Try not to need anything."

"Okay, thanks Haymitch."I say as I leave.

I step into Peeta's house and walk to his room. I haven't been in here since I woke up the morning after having sex. I walk over to the bathroom and look in his medicine cabinet for pain meds.

But as I'm looking, I find many interesting things. He has medicines for PTSD. And another really strong pain medicine that's not the one I'm looking for. And...depression medicine?

Holy shit Peeta.

How do I bring this up?

Finally I find what I'm looking for and I go back. Peeta is laying on the couch when I come in. "Hey,"he says and sits up.

"Here's your medicine..."

"Thanks,"he says and takes it.

I clear my throat before I say,"can I ask you about something?"

"Anything."

"Okay..."I start,"I um...Well, why I was looking for you medicine I uh, found your other medicines...And um I was wondering if I uh... never mind." I blush and turn away.

I feel his hand touch my arm and he says,"it's okay. It's a little much, I know... You want to know why, huh?"

I nod not meeting his eyes.

"When I was in college, my buddies and I went out drinking. We drove home that night and ended up crashing on Cornucopia Bridge. There were five of us. Only two of us lived. My friend Josh and I. My leg was severely damaged, and they had to amputate it-"

"What?" I gasp. How could I not have noticed this before?! He lifts up his pant leg to reveal a prosthetic. Was I really that drunk the night we had sex? I don't remember seeing it!

"Oh, Peeta,"I gasp.

"I've never driven drunk. I refuse. That's why I have the pain medicine, for my leg, and the PTSD medication. "

"And the depression?"

"Oh that? That, I've been meaning to get rid of. That was from when I was younger. My mom abused us, told all of her children how worthless they were... oddly enough I stopped taking it once she died."

I lean in and capture his lips with mine.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta,"I sigh.

"It's okay, I'm okay." He says as he caresses my face.

I take his hand in mine and squeeze it.

"Listen, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about,"he says.

"What is it?"

"I think we should move in together."

I look at him with wide eyes. What do I say? Is he serious about his?

"I know it's a big step, and we don't have to do it right away but I think with the baby and all, it would be a good idea. I would like to at least move in together before it's born. I think it would be easier."

"I uh... I need to think about it. I understand what you're saying but I don't know if I'm really ready for all this. Just let me think over this."

"Okay, I understand,"he looks a bit disappointed.

I caress his beautiful face with my hands and press a kiss to his lips. He smiles a bit as he places a hand on my growing stomach.

"It's becoming more noticeable."

"Yeah."

"I like it,"he smiles.

Just then we feel a kick. Peeta gasps and looks at my stomach.

"May I?"He asks looking at my stomach. I nod. So he gets down on his knees and places both hands on my stomach and he starts to speak.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy." He starts.

I may not be ready to be a mother, but Peeta is definitely ready to be a father. He was meant to be one. I on the other hand, am screwed. Very screwed. How am I supposed to keep up with Peeta? He is going to be a wonderful parent and I'm gonna be horrible!

Maybe it's all the stress of everything, or maybe it's just the thought of being a parent, but I start to get light headed as I hyperventalate.

Peeta looks at me worried, as he stands up and asks,"are you okay? You don't look to good, Katniss."

The truth is, I'm about to throw up all over his vans.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit,"I lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Will you get me some water please?" I ask as I make my way to the couch, my breathing still light. Peeta rises and returns with water. But I don't even get the glass to my lips before I'm emptying my stomach all over the couch.

"Whoa!" Peeta says surprised and a little grossed out. He helps me up and to my room. I don't even register what's going on as I feel nauseous again.

"Peeta,"I groan over the toilet.

"I'm calling your mother Katniss. Somethings not right,"he says as he grabs the phone. I plead with him but it does no good. After his call with my mom, he leans down next to me and caresses my face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you,"he says.

I start to feel extremely tired and weak. So I whisper his name as I slowly close my eyes. "Just sleep,"he whispers to me. Which is the last thing I hear as I pass out.

When I come to, I'm in my bed in New clothes. Peeta sits next to me on a chair, his hand in mine.

"Oh good, you're awake,"he says and I nod.

"Oh no, the couch-"

"Don't worry about it. I got it all covered. Just relax."

"What happened?" I ask still a little foggy.

"You had a panic attack,"he explains.

"Oh,"I groan and close my eyes.

"Your mom says to take it easy." He says."try not to think too much."

"That's impossible."

"Yeah... but please try,"he says as he presses a kiss to my hand. But I don't think I could not think if I wanted. Not with so much to think about.


	17. Chapter 17

Peeta pov

I wake up to Katniss shaking me. "You stayed here all night?" She asks.

"Of course,"I tell her,"I had to make sure you're okay. Your mom said that you would be fine, but I just couldn't leave you."

"Peeta, that's very nice of you,"she says and leans in to kiss me. I smile at her with adoration.

"Haymitch isn't going to be very happy,"I say with a small chuckle.

"When isn't he unhappy?" She asks rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right,"I say agreeing,"but he isn't going to be happy because I called in again to take care of you. I've been out for 2 weeks now."

"Oh... You don't have to take care of me."

"I'd like to. Please, Katniss."

I look at her with big eyes hoping that she'll allow me to take care of herself. Katniss has a problem of trying to take care of everyone but herself. Eventually she gives in and says,"fine."

"Thank you."

She stands up and that's when I see he stomach exposed. It makes my heart swell with pride. As uncomfortable as I am with her and Gale's past, when I see her stomach swelled with my baby, it makes me feel better.

She quickly pulls down her shirt and disappears into the bathroom. That's when my phone goes off. It's my brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peet,"he says,"Dad has a convention and we are swarmed. Can you come after work? We really need you."

"I'm not actually at work right now, I'm helping Katniss-"

"Oh good so you can come in now? Thanks Peeta!"

"No wait-"

But it's too late, he's already hung up.

"Ugh!" I sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Katniss standing behind me.

"Do you want to go to the bakery with me? My brothers need my help because my father is away at a convention."

"Okay,"she says,"just let me get dressed."

"Of course,"I say,"I should probably go change too."

When I come back, she's sitting on her porch in pants and a dark green flowy shirt. Even though it's loose I can still see the hint of her numb. And her hair is tired back in a braid.

"You look beautiful." I say as I help her up.

"Oh..thanks,"she says blushing bashfully.

We walk hand in hand to my car. I open the door for her and she steps in with a smile. Then I walk to the other side of the car and get in. As I look over at her, I wonder how I got so lucky?

When we pull up to the bakery, I see that my brother wasn't joking. It really is super packed. I can't even park in a normal parking place. I pull into the back and park where our delivery truck parks. We aren't expecting any deliveries today so I should be fine.

I lead Katniss in through the back door. Her eyes gaze upon everything with wonder.

"Hey Peet,"Barley says as he walks in. "Hey there, Katniss."

"Hi Barley,"she says smiling at my oldest brother.

"It is super packed and I need you to decorate a few cakes for dad."Barley says. Dad is an amazing cake decorator. They tell me that I'm the best at cake decorating out of all of us, but I honestly think dad is the best.

"Okay, I'll get started on those."

"Thanks again, little bro."

I lead Katniss to the decorating station where I find a half piped cake sitting there with the instructions sitting next to the piping bag. On the wall, is pictures of our favorite cakes that we did.

"Wow, these are beautiful!" Katniss says as she look as at the pictures.

She points to one picture and says,"this one is my favorite."

I look up at the picture and notice its the forest cake I did. I remember that one. I created that one to put in the display case. I made it in hopes of her noticing it. I laugh and shake my head.

"What's so funny?" She asks, not seeing my amusement.

"It's a little ironic. I made that cake in hopes that you would notice me. Now you notice it, when I don't need to be noticed."

"I actually remember this one. Sophomore year right?"

"Yeah."

"I remember Prim saying that she wanted to get me that for my birthday, but we couldn't afford it."

I should have given it to her. I could have taken the beating so that she could have that for her 16th birthday, but I was a chicken. I could barely speak to her, let alone give her a birthday cake. Mom would have been so mad, she probably would have beaten me and then grounded me. But it would have been so worth it. If only I could go back in time to tell myself about the future.

"Peeta?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You just seemed... I don't know...deep in thought."

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"My childhood and how I was so dumb."

"What why?"

"I was too shy to talk to you until the end of senior year. If I would have just been smart I would have talked to you sooner like when I first liked you."

"When was that?"

"Kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?"

I nod still remembering that day like it was yesterday even though it was 20 years ago. My dad had pointed her out to me. He told me that he was in love with her mother once. He thought he was going to marry her but she fell in love with a coal miner who sang so beautifully even the birds stopped to listen.

She wore two braids instead of one and a red plaid dress. And when the reach asked anyone if they knew the valley song she raised her hand and sang it. Her voice was so soft and pleasant and she was so beautiful that I fell in love right then and there.

"Yeah, when you sang in front of the class."

"That's was the first day of school,"she says bewildered.

"Yeah."

"You've liked me for so long?"She asks.

I nod a little shy, even considering the circumstance.

"Wow,"she says looking a little sad,"I feel so bad." What does she have to be sad about?

"Why?"

"Because you liked me for so long and I didn't even believe you when you told me senior year."

"You had every reason to not believe me. I didn't talk to you or show any signs of liking you."

"I should have believed you though. I had no reason not to. You're an honest guy and you weren't like those jerk jocks who would pull a prank like that. You meant it. You actually had feelings."

"But it's okay, you know now." I say.

She nods.

I reach for the piping bag and start my work. Katniss pulls up a stool and sits on it watching me as I work. I get so focused on the cake that I almost forget that she's there.

It isn't until my fourth cake order that I break my trance. My dad's voice startles me as he walks in and says,"beautifully done, Peeta."

I turn to find him standing behind me looking proud. "Thanks dad,"I say.

He smiles and then turns to Katniss and says,"Katniss, it's always nice to see you."

"You too, Mr Mellark,"she says.

"Please Katniss, you're practically family, you can call me Farrell."

"Okay,"she says nodding.

My father leaves the kitchen to go to his office.

"How is your dad since your mom has died?"Katniss asks in a hushed tone.

"He's fine. He um, actually seems to be doing better. My mom was a burden to his happiness. Let alone all of ours." It's awful to say that about the dead but it's the truth. Mom was cruel to us.

She sucked the happiness from everything. That's why I'm glad she didn't get the chance to suck the happiness out of my child. Or for her words to assault Katniss on this.

My mom did not like Katniss. She never did. She thought she was a dirty seam slut which is far from true. She always talked ill of her whenever she got the chance because she knew how I felt about her. She thought her words could change my heart.

"I hope I never become like that. I want our child to love me and not fear me. I'm not exactly the most loveable person and I don't really know how to be a mom."

"Katniss, you are going to be a great mom,"I say honestly,"look at how you took care of your sister. You were like a mom to her."

"Peeta,"she sighs,"that's different."

"Not really... I mean it's not your child but the idea is the same."I say shrugging my shoulders.

She doesn't say anything. So I sigh and say,"well, anyways I should finish these cakes. She nods and says something about going to the bathroom. My dad walks in and takes a seat next to me.

"Hey, dad."I say.

He smiles at me and says,"I don't really tell you this as often as I should, but I'm proud of you, Peeta. You are so talented and you're a great teacher."

"Thanks dad,"I say.

"Hold on to this one,"he says motioning to the door Katniss went through.

"I will,"I say knowing that my words are true. I won't let her slip away from me again. Not this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Katniss pov

After think about Peeta's proposition for weeks, I finally come to a decision. And I have decided to accept his offer to move in together. It took so much time and effort, that I decided to just simply everything and think what is best for the baby. And that is having us living in the same house.

The hard part now, is telling him. I know it's not that big of a deal. It's expected if anything. But I'm still nervous about telling him. Once I say it, I can't go back. After class, I ask Peeta to meet me during our prep. He always does anyways.

"Okay,"he says, before going back into his class room. I take a deep breath and take a seat. My ankles have been swollen all week. I'm constantly kicking off my shoes during class. The kids have grown use to my "pregnant teaching" as they call it.

Apparently that involves mood changes, kicking shoes off, constant bathroom breaks, random hunger, and sometimes sickness. I try to keep the bathroom and sickness to a minimum though. I doubt Peeta enjoys covering for me while I rush to the bathroom. Even if he caused this all.

"Morning Ms Everdeen,"I hear from students as they walk in. I smile at them and greet them. But soon I'm back to thinking about how later is going to go. It isn't until someone speaks up that I realize we've been sitting for 5 minutes.

"You okay? You seem distracted,"Nicole, a student of mine says.

"I've just got a lot on my mind... anyways let's get started with our test."I say. Test days are good for thinking. It's always very quiet and it allows me time to think. Although it's not always what I should be thinking about.

As soon as I stand up to pass the tests out, I hear from a student,"oh it's one of those days?" I look to find them referring to my lack of shoes.

"Yeah, it's a no shoe day."

I pass out all the tests and the answer sheets, then go to my desk. I feel a small flutter in my stomach and I smile. I place a hand on my stomach where I feel it. Which reminds me of what I'm doing later.

I try to focus on grading homework, but I find that hard to do. So I quickly grab my phone and text Prim: "I'm going to tell Peeta that I thought about his offer to me moving I. And I decided yes. Do you think I'm making a good decision?"

She texts back almost Immediately.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh are you serious?! Of course you're making the right decision! I'm so happy for you this is so exciting!"

I roll my eyes and reply,"okay well, I haven't told him yet and I'm in class so I'll text you later."

"Okay! Tell me all the deets!"

I roll my eyes.

"I will."

I start thinking about all I'm going to need. I still have boxes from when I just moved. And I'll need a lot of help moving. I don't think Peeta and I can move all my stuff myself. We might even need storage.

There's a knock on the door. And Peeta pops his head in.

"They're testing,"I say.

"Oh,"he mouths.

He pulls up a chair and sits next to me. "I have the instructions for the project."

I smile and thank him. I wanted to do an art project with the class that shows the genetics. Peeta helped come up with the project.

I feel another kick, and it tickles this time. I quiet my giggle but Peeta notices. He raises an eyebrow and I whisper,"baby kicked."

He places his hand on my stomach and smiles. I can see the excitement in his eyes. He's holding back so much. I rest my hand on his and hold it to the spot that the baby is kicking.

I smile at his love and adoration.

* * *

The period is over all too soon, and when Peeta walks back into my classroom after the bell has rung, I know it's time.

"Hey,"he says in his normal cheerful voice. He flashes me an award winning smile and strolls over to my desk, both his hands in his front pockets. I find myself easily distracted by his handsome manly features.

Like how his hair is slightly tossled. His broad shoulders and his jaw line that could cut through diamond. Even the way his shirt in a little unbuttoned at the top is distracting me. His eyes show a sign of playfulness, and his smirk tells me he knows exactly what I'm thinking-

"Katniss,"he says with a chuckle,"you okay? You look like a staving man who just walked into a buffet."

"I'm fine,"I say quickly averting my eyes. He leans up against my desk and says,"something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, I ugh, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?"

"Uh-" I'm about to tell him, but I chicken out. "The project! I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time to help me."

"Oh,"he looks a little disappointed. "Of course. Anytime."

He's quiet the rest of the period, leaving an awkwardness that I know I've caused.

Later, after school, Peeta comes back.

"Hey,"he says but not as cheerfully as he did earlier.

"Hey, you can just go. I'm going to be here late. I have a lot of grading and I'm tutoring some students,"I say.

"Oh..okay. Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"No, don't worry about it."

I work for hours upon hours. I'm starving, and very tired. But I have to finish all of these. I look out to see that it is dark outside. What time is it?

The clock says 7:34.

There's a knock on the door. I always keep my door locked, so it's probably the janitor. I stand up and nearly trip on my shoes and sweatshirt that are on the floor. I've been extremely hot lately. They say it's from the pregnancy.

I open the door and am met with Peeta and a bunch of take out boxes. "I was going to wait for you to come home, but you never did."

"Thank God you came, I didn't even realize how starving I was."

"Gotta keep that baby fed,"he jokes.

"What'd you bring?"

"Chinese take out."

"Ooo, yum!"I say. He pulls a chair up to my desk and starts to pull out the food for us. We eat in a peaceful silence, until Peeta starts telling me a story about his adventures of getting Chinese food.

"-So the guy keeps calling me Peter. And then he changes it every time I tell him and somehow it ended up with Frito. So now whenever I go in, he calls me Frito."

I smile at his and shake my head in laughter.

When we are both full, Peeta puts the left overs in the mini fridge in his room and throws away all our trash. I think I've build enough courage to tell him. He sits down and stares at me, not saying anything.

"What?"I ask.

"Nothing,"he says.

"What is it?"

"It's so weird. How far things have come..."

"Yeah..."I say,"Peeta..."

"Sorry if I made things uncomfortable, I just wanted to say it."

"No it's not that... I want to tell you something."

He looks confused but I have all his attention. Here we go.

"I've been thinking...And I've decided that I will move in with you."

He silent for a few seconds and then he smiles and says,"really?!"

"Yes."

Then before I realize it, his lips are against mine and his hands are in my hair. He pulls away slowly when we run out of breath. "Sorry,"he whispers,"I don't know-"

I lean in, shutting him up with a kiss. He deepens the kiss and holds his hand against my lower back as he leans me up against the desk. He nips at my lips and then moves to my neck.

His hands slip underneath my shirt. And I brace my hands up against his chest. "We can't."I say,"not here." I really want to though.

He tries to control his breathing and he nods. "You're right. Not here. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened-"

"It's okay,"I say. I press a gentle kiss to his lips and then say,"I wanted to...We can't though. Not here."

"You're right."

He rests a hand on my stomach and says,"I'm happy that we'll be able to raise the baby together, in one home. I was worried that it would be raised separately. That us not being well, with this being an accident..."

"I understand,"I say,"I had the same thoughts."

He smiles and says,"maybe we should get home. You've been here way longer then anyone should."

"You're right,"I say,"let's go."

He offers and arm to me which I take by wrapping my arm with his. He grabs my bag and leads me out to his car.

He drives me to my house and helps bring my bag into my house. He places a hand on my face and says,"we can come up with a day to move everything, unless you want to just slowly move everything over after work."

"No, we can come up with a day." I say.

He kisses me and then says,"I'll see you tomorrow."

He starts to walk away, and when he is almost off the porch I reach out and say,"Peeta-"

He turns around and looks at me expectantly. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. I don't know why... but I don't want to be alone tonight. "Peeta... Will you stay with me?"

"Always." He says and walks back to me. I lead him into my house and he stops and looks around. Memories from that night flash into my mind. His lips on mine as he pressed me up against the wall.

"Katniss?" His voice pulls me to reality.

"Lets go,"I say as I take his hand and lead Peeta upstairs.

He sits down on my bed and takes his shirt off. The sight is very welcoming. I step into the bathroom and change quickly before going back into the room. I sit down next to Peeta.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"When we move in together, we can live in separate rooms if you'd prefer. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Peeta...I want time to think about that."

"Okay. I just want you to know that I'm okay with whatever you feel comfortable with."He says.

"Of course,"I say,"I appreciate it Peeta."

He smiles and then says,"maybe we should get to bed."

"Yeah." So I climb I to bed with him and I rest my head on his chest, my hand laying on his abs and my ear over his heart. It's beat lulling me to a sleepy state.

Slowly he places his hand on my shoulder and he rests his head on top of mine. I rest my eyes and yawn. I hear a sigh of contentment from Peeta and then he says in a soft voice,"goodnight Katniss."

I smile and I move my hand up even more. "Goodnight, Peeta." I tell him before I drift off, peacefully to sleep along with the sounds of Peeta's soft snores.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I want to apologize, I know it's been a whole month since I've updated this story. I'm kinda having a little bit of writers block and I've also been super busy. I hope you all have an awesome day and enjoy the chapter. Also happy Halloween!

Katniss pov

Peeta and I have decided on living in separate rooms for now. We have most of my stuff moved in but a few boxes still remain unpacked. Peeta has been working so hard to make me feel welcomed and comfortable.

One night as we are eating dinner he brings up a topic that I know we'll have to start talking about sooner or later. "Our next appointment is coming up and its one that we can find out the gender, if you want to... I just wanted to know where you stand on that. Also the room... We haven't done anything for it yet. Now, I know you just moved in so I'm not expecting for us to do the room right away-"

"Peeta, you're rambling. Calm down, it's okay,"I say. He rambles when he gets nervous.

"I've been thinking about that and you're right. We do need to discuss this. I think I want to know the gender...just as we can be prepared for everything. I'm not really one for surprises." I tell him.

"Good. I wanted to know too but I didn't want to pressure you."He says with a sigh of relief.

"I was talking to my father and he told me that he saved a bunch of our baby things for his grandchildren. There was a crib that he used for all of us, he was saving it for the first grandchild. He honestly thought that Barley would be the first one to have a kid, considering that he was married first."

"That will be good. Then we won't have to buy one."I say and Peeta agrees.

"When we were babies, my parents were too poor to have an actual crib. I remember the box that they had for Prim when she was a baby. It was small, just big enough for her when she was a toddler. It was made with a pillow my mom made to fit. They used it for me when I was little too. I believe it was made out of an old crate."

"Wow, really?"He says surprised.

"Yeah, we were extremely poor. When we out grew that, we slept on an old wooden cot. We were lucky my dad found it, he gave it to me for my birthday. Before I was sleeping on a lump of cloth fixed into a hammock."

"That's terrible,"he gasps.

"It wasn't all that bad. I mean I understood that we didn't have a lot, but I was thankful for what I did have. When I turned 12, my dad found a bed that he bought from a merchant who was selling his old one. It took his whole paycheck, and food was a little tight that month, but at least Prim and I had a proper bed."

"I'm sorry, Katniss,"he says.

"Why?"

"Because you lived a hard childhood while I was living in the lap of luxury. It's not fair that I had an easy childhood."

"Peeta, your childhood was anything but easy. And you had no control over that." I say as I reach for his hand.

"I know, but I just wish things were different then. I wish I could have done something."He says.

I smile at him and say,"you have a big heart Peeta." I stand up and take our empty plates to the dish washer.

"I'm going to take a shower,"I say.

When I step out of the shower, I wrap a towel around me and walk from the bathroom to my room. As I'm walking down the hall, I'm not paying attention and bump into something hard and flat and soft.

I look up to see Peeta. His hands land on my arms that are holding up my towel.

"Oh sorry!"He says as he turns bright red. I'm not really sure what comes over me, but I have this feeling that I get when I touch him. It's a mixture between lust and happiness.

He opens my door for me and then goes to leave, but I grab his arm and pull him into the room with me.

"Stay with me."

"Always,"he says softly and follows me into the room.

He leans in and kisses me on the lips and I can tell he feels like I do. His hands press against my back as my fingers wrap in his hair. He slips his tongue into my mouth as I pull him to the bed.

Then he pulls away. "Katniss,"he says out of breath.

"I need you, Peeta."I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asks. He's so respectful.

"Of course,"I say.

He leans me against the pillows as his lips return to mine and his hands land on my hips. The night is soft and sensual as he admires my body with his lips and touch. I wake up blissfully next to him as he lightly snores.

I run my fingers through his hair gently as he sleeps. I admire his face. I love how handsome and beautiful he is at the same time. His lips are slightly parted and his brows are relaxed. I trace the lines of his nose down over his soft lips and down to his sharp jawline.

He twitches and then his long eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes. I am met with two beautiful blue orbs. He smiles and his hand cups my face.

"So beautiful,"he whispers.

And my heart melts.

"Morning,"I say with a smile.

He leans in and presses a kiss to my lips. "Good morning,"he says.

He stands up, giving me a great view of is beautiful chest. He smiles when he sees me watching him as he slips on his boxers. He slips on some sleep pants and walks out of the room.

I sit up and reach for my robe. I can hear the scraping of pots and pans so I'm assuming that Peeta is making breakfast. I step into the shower. I intend for a short shower, but as soon as I step under the warm water, I close my eyes and relax.

I don't even realize how much time has passed until I hear the door open and hear Peeta's voice.

"Katniss, breakfast is ready."

My eyes snap open and I look through the glass planes to see him looking down at the ground. He's so respectful. Feeling brave I open the door and motion with my finger for him to come near.

"Peeta,"I say softly and he looks up.

"Katniss,"he says looking up but never leaving my gaze.

I watch as he slips off his pants and underwear, stepping into the shower bare. My hands land on his bare chest and move up to cup his face as he pushes me up against the wall.

His hand cups my small breast as the other grabs my hip. I gasp as he slowly pushes into me. His arms wrap around me tightly and for a moment he just holds me. Our foreheads press against each other's as we look into each other's eyes.

I've never felt so loved and adored by one person.

After as we wrap towels around ourselves, Peeta says,"breakfast is probably cold."

"That's okay,"I tell him. He smirks at me as he puts his pants back on.

I slip on some clothes as follow him to the kitchen where I see that he has cooked pancakes. I smile at this loving gesture. He wraps his arms around me and says,"I thought I would cook you a real breakfast. Especially since we have a big day today."

He's right we do have a big day today. We get to find out the gender of our baby. "What do you think it will be?" He asks.

"Hmmm... if I had to guess, I'd say a boy. A baby Peeta,"I say with a smile.

"Really? Because I think the exact opposite. I think it's going to be a baby girl. One with dark hair and grey eyes."

"I hope he or she has your features and your talents,"I tell him honestly.

"I hope it's strong and independent like you."He says.

He places a hand on my stomach and stares down at it lovingly. "We should get going,"he says.

I walk to his car and get in. He drives us down the hospital. The clouds get darker as it starts to rain. As we get out of the car, Peeta takes off his jacket and wraps it around me.

"Peeta-"I go to protest that I have a jacket but he cuts me off.

"Please Katniss,"he says.

I roll my eyes and say,"I'm pregnant, not dying."

He rolls his eyes as he helps me inside. It reminds me of that day he found me walking in the rain.

 _"Katniss, get in the car,"he says over the pour of the rain._

 _I reluctantly get in, not wanting to get my muddy boots all over his nice interior. But Peeta argues and wins. "God, you must be freezing, Katniss!" He says concerned._

 _"I'm fine,"I say dismissing what he said._

 _"Here,"he says shrugging his jacket off and handing it to me. "Put this on."_

 _"Peeta-"_

 _"Please, Katniss."He says._

 _I look into his concerned eyes, and find that I can't even argue with him. It almost looks like it's hurting him to see me suffering. Yet again I am in debt to his compassion and selflessness._

 _"Thanks,"I grumble and take off my soaked sweatshirt. I don't want to soak the inside of his jacket, but it looks like taking the sweatshirt off did little to help because my shirt clings to my body because of how wet it is. I try to loosen it as much as I can, feeling uncomfortable with how it sticks to my body. Especially because my bra is showing through the material._

 _I put on the coat, reveling in the warmth of it. It smells of cinnamon and a hint of dill. It's comforting, like the owner of the jacket._

"Katniss?"He says getting my attention.

"Oh sorry,"I say. I sign in and Peeta looks at me a little concerned.

"Are you okay?"He asks.

"Just thinking,"I tell him.

He nods and leads me over to the waiting room. We sit there in silence as we wait. I jump when the nurse calls my name. "Katniss Everdeen,"she says in a cheerful voice. Peeta reaches for my hand and squeezes it in his giant one.

He stands up, pulling me up with him. He smiles at me and leans in to press a reassuring kiss to my cheek. "Are you ready?" He asks and I nod in reply.

"Now or never,"I say softly.

We both follow the nurse into the small room with a giant machine. The nurse asks me to lay down on the bed as she takes my blood pressure and other things. Peeta sits in the chair next to me and holds my hand the whole time. I hate hospitals.

"Okay, Ms Everdeen,"the doctor says as she walks in. "Would you like to find out the gender today?"-

I look to Peeta and he gives me an expecting look.

"Yes,"I say not backing out of our agreement.

"Alright!"She says excitedly. She pulls out the weird gel and rubs it on my stomach then she presses the wand to it and moves it until she finds a good position.

"Wow, good thing you wanted to know the gender because she is spread eagle!"

"Did you just say she?" Peeta asks.

"Yep, congratulations! You're having a girl!"

I gasp and happy tears come to my eyes. I look to Peeta who is just as happy as I am. "A girl,"he whispers in happy shock.

We're having a girl!


	20. Chapter 20

Katniss pov

A stare in awe at the monitor. It's a girl. A little baby girl. Tears prick at my eyes as the nurse prints out a picture. She starts to wipe down my stomach and hands the picture to Peeta.

I sit up and roll my shirt back down. I look over at Peeta who is smiling at the picture in his hands. The doctor makes another appointment for me and then says,"you guys are free to go."

"Thank you,"Peeta says smiling at her. He stands up and takes my hand. I place a hand on my stomach and smile at it. I guess we can start planning the room now. Peeta sticks the copies of the baby in his pocket and pulls me close to him.

We drive him in a happy silent peace. When we get home, he places the pictures on the counter, but not before looking at them again. He places his hands on my stomach and says,"thank you."

"Thank you?"I ask confused.

"I know this was all an accident, but you've been so amazing about it all. And I want to thank you. And...I really care about you. I-..."He trails off in thought as if he's trying to decide whether to say it or not.

My hormones make it easier for me to cry so my eyes water as he speaks. Damn I hate these hormones. I lean in and kiss him and hold him there after. He smiles and then says,"I love you."

My heart stops. Did he just say...? Does he mean it? I've never had someone say that to me. And I think I feel the same way. I don't want to live without him is that love? I care about him so much. I want him to stay here with me... I want him.

"I-I," I start but he cuts me off.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything back-"

"I love you too, Peeta,"I say.

He holds me to him and we stay like that for a while. I close my eyes against his chest and just listen to his heartbeat.

That night I lay on the couch with Peeta. He holds me in his arms and we watch the fire in silence and sip on hot chocolate.

"Are we going to tell people about it?"I ask him.

"If you want to."He says.

"Should we have one of those reveal parties?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, Peeta... I'm really not a party type of person."I say.

"I know but what about the baby shower too?"

"I don't want one."I say.

"Baby showers are for women to teach you what you need,"he says.

"Peeta, I just don't like parties. I can learn those things from my mom."

He strokes my hair and says,"maybe just think about it."

I sigh and say,"maybe."

He chuckles and says,"you're so stubborn."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Peeta's voice. He's not in the room but I can hear him speaking. Is someone here? I slowly get up from the bed and reach for my robe before I open the door and make my way towards his voice. It's coming from the kitchen.

"-next week. Okay, sounds good. I'll be sure to get her out of the house... Okay, Thanks Prim." He's speaks into the monitor on the phone. I watch from around the corner as he hangs up the phone and writes something down on a piece of paper. He tucks the paper away in his pant pocket.

Then he turns and starts to cook breakfast. I wait a little so he doesn't know that I was listening in on his conversation. I hope he's not trying to plan a party. I really don't want one.

I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around him from behind. I can hear the smile in his voice as he says,"good morning, beautiful."

He turns in my arms to kiss me on the forehead and then on the lips.

His smile makes me forget about his phone call.

"So I was thinking... maybe we should tell our parents about the gender." He says. I nod in agreement.

"Okay,"I say.

"I was thinking we could have dinner tonight with our families, and tell them. No party. Nothing big, just our families."

"I'd like that."

"Good. I have to go down to the bakery anyways. You wanna come?" He asks.

"Sure,"I say,"just let me get dressed."

After I get dressed and we eat, we drive down to the bakery. It reminds me of our first date. At least I consider it to be our first date. Peeta takes my small hand in his and leads me into the warm building.

The cold from outside melts away instantly. I hear a warm laugh as we walk in and we're greeted by a smile that reminds me of Peeta. His dad says,"Peeta! Katniss! How are you too?"

"We're good dad." Peeta says smiling to his father.

"And how's my grandchild?" He asks.

"Great,"Peeta and I both say as we place a hand on my stomach. His father smiles at us and then motions for us to follow him. Peeta wraps an arm around me and leads us to the back with his dad.

"So, dad,"Peeta says,"we wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. We have important news we wanted to tell you tonight."

"Okay, would you like me to bring anything?"

"Sure, you can bring some bread."Peeta says,"no one makes bread like you."

His dad smiles and says,"yeah. You're mom used to enjoy it when we were first married,"he says it a little sadly.

Peeta pats his back and says,"sorry dad, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay,"his dad reassures him. Even though they were getting divorced, he still takes the death of his wife for 30 years hard.

"Where's Barley and Nickel?"Peeta asks his father.

"Barley should be coming in soon and Nick, he's delivering today."

"Nick?"He asks raising an eyebrow.

"He told me the other day that he wants to go by Nick and not Nickel. He said it sounds too much like Nicole, but your mother always hated him shortening his name. So he wishes to go by Nick now."

Peeta nods and says,"you have to admit it, he has a point there."

That's when the door opens and Barley walks in. "Hey, Peeta, what're you doing here?"He asks.

"I came to invite you all to dinner."Peeta says to his older brother.

"Okay, sounds good,"his brother says slapping him on the back. "You know, you gotta start coming around more dude, I never see you anymore."

"Yeah, sorry, I've just been so busy ya know?" Peeta looks a little ashamed over the fact that he hasn't seen his family that often. I partly feel the blame for that.

"And ah, the beautiful Katniss! You know, you have that pregnancy glow. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?" He says turning to me. It seems that all the Mellark boys are such charmers. Barley Mellark, in a way reminds me of Finnick.

"I just came with Peeta today to invite you guys to dinner,"I say.

His father lets out another warm chuckle and says,"oh I've been a terrible host! Katniss, would you like anything to drink or eat? I hear that cheese buns are your favorite, and I happen to have a fresh batch up."

"Oh, yes please."I say,"I swear between all of you Mellarks, I'm going to become fat."

"That's what you get for loving a baker,"Peeta says kissing my nose. I giggle and agree with him.

"I guess you're right."

His father sets a plate of cheese buns in front of me and my mouth instantly waters. Peeta brings over a chair and sets it down for me to sit on. I smile at him appreciatively.

"Well, I'll let you get to your cake decorating,"his father says before going back to the front of the bakery.

"Cake decorating?" I ask.

"Yeah that's what I need to come to the bakery for."

He brings over a white frosted cake and some piping bags. I watch in awe as he mixes colors to make the perfect shade. He is so passionate about this art. And right before my eyes he turns a plain cake into a beautiful masterpiece.

"Peeta, it's beautiful,"I say.

He smiles at me before he leans in to press a soft kiss to my lips. "Not as beautiful as you,"he says. I blush and look down in embarrassment. He pulls me closer to him and says,"I tell myself, there's no possible way I could fall in love with you more, and then I do."

I feel a flutter in my stomach but it's not the baby moving. He places a hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a very sweet kiss. The door opens but we don't move. It's only when we hear Nick say,"whoa! Love bird alert!" That we break.

"Oh hey Nick,"Peeta says. "We wanted to invite you to dinner tonight."

"You have an interesting way of doing it,"he says joking.

Peeta rolls his eyes and says,"whatever."

Nick laughs and punches him in the shoulder. That's when Peeta gets up and says,"I may be younger but I can still beat your ass,"playfully. They start to hop around with their fists raised in a blocking position. Both laugh and crack jokes at each other.

"Oh yeah little bro? Trying to impress the lady I see. Is the wrestling champ gonna come out for an appearance?"

They tackle each other, both laughing and grunting as they fight for dominance. "Too bad you weren't this good when we were little. You could've used a win against me. Maybe it would've given you the confidence to talk to Katniss sooner."

"Shut up, Rye. You're gonna lose."Peeta says.

"Reminds me of when we use to see Katniss walking with Prim and you would wrestle me so I wouldn't embarrass you."

"You're just mad because I beat you-"

Just then their father walks in with Barley following him.

"Boys, get off the floor! That's no way to act while there's a lady around! Quit acting like teenagers!" Their father sighs.

Both of them get up and fix their shirts. "You're lucky dad came in,"Nick says.

"I would have won,"Peeta counters.

Peeta puts his arm around my shoulders and says,"sorry about that."

I run my fingers through his messy curls as I laugh,"what was that all about?"

"Just a thing Nick and I do. We like to wrestle each other."

"When we were younger he would get mad because I'd make fun of his crush on you. Peeta learned to wrestle quickly after the first time. Especially since I kicked his ass."

"You only won because I didn't know how to wrestle yet!"

"Then he wrestled to impress you-"

"Shut up, Nick,"Peeta says turning red.

"Really?"I ask turning to Peeta.

He rubs the back of his neck and says,"well, yeah. I saw you with Gale all the time and he was really buff so I had to bulk up some way...And well, wrestling was a good fit for me."

"Plus I told him all the ladies loved a strong wrestler,"his brother says with a wink.

I blush when I say,"I noticed when you started to bulk up. I remember thinking about how strong you looked in that leotard."

"Oh really?"He says raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, before I wrestle you!" I say.

"I think wrestling him is what got you into all of this,"Nick says laughing.

Peeta and I both blush brightly. Nick laughs even harder and says,"I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Peeta rolls his eyes and pulls me closer to him and places a hand on my stomach. I smile at him and eat another cheese bun.


	21. Chapter 21

Katniss pov

Peeta and I set up for the dinner. I chop up vegetables as Peeta cooks the meat. After, while I'm clearing off the table, Peeta comes up behind me and presses a kiss to my neck.

He places a hand on my stomach and asks,"how is my baby girl?"

"She seems extra jumpy today. She keeps moving around."I say placing my hand on top of his.

"Maybe she's as anxious as her mother." He laughs.

"I think she can feel my nerves,"I say as he rests his head against my shoulder.

"Why are you so nervous?"He asks.

That's a good question. Why am I nervous? It's just our family. Maybe it's because of his family. I have no problem telling my mom and sister but I'm nervous about his family. I'm afraid they won't like me or that they'll think I'm not right for Peeta.

"I don't know,"I lie.

"You have nothing to worry about. They'll be happy for us." He says.

I smile knowing he's right. Peeta urges me to go sit down and relax while he finishes setting the table. But my stubborn pride gets in the way and fight it until he gives up a and let's me set the table while he cooks.

"I'm not that fragile. I'm pregnant, not dying. I can do things myself." I say irritated.

"I wasn't implying that-"he starts.

"Whatever,"I say getting angry. I cross my arms angrily across my chest and storm out of the room. I hear Peeta sigh behind me and then hear his footsteps as he follows me.

"Katniss, please listen to me." He says behind me.

I'm still fuming. He places a gentle hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him."I'm sorry I made you mad,"he starts almost afraid like he was trying to defuse a bomb.

"Forget it Peeta!"I say angrily.

"Katniss, please. I didn't mean it in that way. I just was saying that I want you to relax. Stress is bad for the baby. And you've done so much today."

I sigh angrily and sit down with my arms crossed. Peeta sits down next to me and apologizes again. He leans in and presses a kiss to my forehead. The door bell rings and he hesitates to get it.

I shoot him a look and he gets up to get the door. It's Prim and my mother. I smile a little when I see her. Prim runs over to me and gives me a big hug. I press a kiss to her forehead and hug her.

She looks at me and asks,"what's wrong?"

"I'm mad."

"Why?"She asks.

"Peeta is treating me like I'm dying."

"Oooohh, I get it. You feel he is being overprotective."

"Yes and I'm sick and tired of it!"I say angrily. "Sometimes I wish he would just go away!"

She sighs and pats my leg. "You don't really feel that way, Katniss. It's just your anger/stubbornness mixed with your pregnancy hormones."

I roll my eyes but I know she's right. I couldn't stand not having Peeta with me. "Maybe you guys just spend too much time together. This happens a lot when people first move in together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys live together now, so you see each other in the morning, at work, and when you come home. It's a lot of time together and you have to figure out how to deal with it. The combination of that and you being pregnant makes it seem as if he is constantly being overprotective. So maybe you should spend a night away from each other. Like maybe you do something and he does something else, some where else."

"How'd you get so smart, little duck?"

She smiles and shrugs.

"I should talk to him, huh?"

She nods with a smirk. I stand up right as the door rings. When I open it up, it's his family. They all hug me as they greet me. Then Peeta comes up and greets his family. I tap Peeta on the shoulder and say,"I need to talk to you."

He looks at me concerned but follows me.

"So I was talking to Prim, and she helped me a lot. I think we need to spend less time together. We spend so much time together and I think that's why I'm so irritable lately. So I think you should go out with the group drinking on Friday. Like you use to."

"So wait, you want me to go out drinking on Fridays without you?"

"Yes!"

"What? No I can't do that to you."

"Peeta, please. I think it could help. Besides you deserve some fun."

"Katniss, we'll talk about it." He says softly.

He presses a kiss to my forehead and then leads me back to the dining room where our family is sitting. We start to eat the dinner and make small talk. My mom talks to Peeta's father happily. I catch a glimpse of their conversation and hear them reminiscing about their younger years.

Peeta stands up, pulling me up with him.

"So we're having this dinner because we have big news."

"It's twins!" Nick shouts.

Peeta and I laugh nervously and say,"God no!"

"No, no,"he says,"we wanted to tell you the gender."

There's lots of gasps and excited noises.

Peeta smiles at me and at the same time we say,"it's a girl."

Prim squeals and my mom smiles. Peeta's family claps him on the back and congratulate him.

"The Mellark's really need a girl in the family,"his father says. It's true, Peeta comes from a family of all boys, and so did his father, and his grandfather.

Three generations of all boys.

"Wow, way to break the Mellark boy curse,"his brother says.

"We're happy for you,"his father says.

"Thank you, dad,"Peeta says and I find him looking very happy.


	22. Chapter 22

Katniss pov

My feet are killing me at the end of dinner and I'm exhausted. So after our family leaves, I plop on the couch and groan. Peeta sits next to me and grabs my feet so that he can massage them.

He leans in and presses a kiss to my forehead.

And I fall asleep on his lap. When I wake up he's carrying me to bed. The next morning when I wake up, he's getting ready. "What are you doing?"I ask sleepily.

"I'm going to the bakery." He says.

"Do you think we could go shopping?"

"Yeah, we need milk and flour-"

"Peeta... I was actually thinking about a different kind of shopping."I say blushing and looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of going baby shopping."

He stops and looks at me surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah,"I say a little sheepishly.

He wraps his arms around me and smiles. I get dressed quickly and we make our way down to the bakery. His brother greets us. "Welcome to Mellark Ba- oh it's you guys!"

"Hey, Barley,"we say in unison.

"So how's my soon to be sister?"

"What?" Peeta says turning red as his eyes pop out of his head.

"I'm just messing with you. I know you guys aren't that far."

Peeta glares at him and says,"so where's dad?"

"In the kitchen,"he says pointing to the door. Peeta walks back there but I take a seat at the chair.

"So how is being pregananant?"

"Pregananant?"

"When Peeta was young he used to pronounce it as pregananant. We've never let him live it down."

I laugh and say,"that's a good one."

Just then Peeta walks out with his father and some woman.

"Katniss,"he greats me,"how are you?"

"I'm doing fine,"I say.

"Oh! This is my friend, Anna Paulson. Anna, this is 's girlfriend Katniss Everdeen."

"Everdeen... You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of John Everdeen?"

"I am,"I say emotionless.

"I knew him when I was younger. He worked with my husband. They died the same day."

"Oh,"I say very solemnly. I don't like talking about my father's death. Peeta notices my discomfort and tries to change the subject.

"So, Anna what brings you here today?"

"Oh I was on this side of town and decided to stop in. I moved to the other side of the district last year so I rarely make it over here anymore."

Peeta nods,"well it's nice to see you again." Then he turns to me,"are you hungry, Katniss?"

"Hmm...a little,"I say sheepishly.

Peeta kisses my cheek then leads me behind the counter. "What are you hungry for?" He asks.

"Just a muffin." I say and he grabs it.

"This one is one of my favorites,"he says handing me a banana nut muffin.

I take a bite and I instantly see why it's a favorite of his.

"I'm going to help with the shipment and then we can go,"he says with a smile.

"Okay,"I say placing a hand on my stomach. Peeta puts his hand over mine and smiles. He loves touching my stomach.

After Peeta helps with the shipment, he takes me to the car. I notice something different about him. "Peeta?"

"Hmm?" He says not really looking my way.

"Are you okay?"I ask.

"I'm fine,"he says not very convincingly.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad is dating again. I thought I'd be happy about this, but I'm surprisingly not... I don't know how I feel about him with another woman."

"It's understandable,"I say,"no one wants to see their parents date."

"It'd just, I thought I'd be happy seeing him possibly be happy. But I don't know... I'm not. It doesn't feel right."

I run my fingers through his hair. Then I lean in to kiss him.

He half smiles at me then starts to drive. We pull up to a baby shop just around the corner from the bakery. It's very frilly and bright. I don't really care for it.

"Peeta I don't want her room to be covered in pink and frills."

"Yeah, I guess I already knew that. So what do you want for her room?"

"I guess I want earth tones. And greens and yellows. I don't want a lot of pink."

He nods,"okay, no pink."

We walk in and Peeta's eyes instantly go wide.

Peeta leads me to the part with all the cribs. He places his hand on one and says,"I use to have one just like this. Carved into the side was 'Mellark' all of us used it. I don't know where it is though. My mom was in charge of those things."

"It's a very nice crib."

He smiles and wraps an arm around me. He leads me around the store and we write down items we'll need. We look at the bedding and decide on a beige and yellow set.

As we look throughout the clothes, I hear a gasp and I look over to see Peeta holding a pink onsie that says 'Daddy's little princess'. He looks at me and says,"I know you didn't want any pink but I love this one."

I smile and say,"go ahead."

He smiles a brightly as he puts it in the bag.

We end up buying more than we agreed on, but in the end we're both happy with what we got for her.

On the way home, Peeta stops at his father's house to search for the crib. His search is unsuccessful. When we pull out all the items, I have to stop and take a breath. This is all so real.

Peeta notices me and stops,"hey, are you okay?"

I turn to him and smile,"I am."

And I truly am.


	23. Chapter 23

Peeta pov

When Friday comes around I find that I don't have as much work to be graded. Finally. I have been stuck grading papers every night. And I think Katniss is feeling my stress because she's been surprisingly emotional and hormonal.

I sit at my desk finishing up the last papers, when Finnick walks in. "Hey, Mellark do you have some paint I can use for a project?"

My class instantly swoons over him.

"Yeah of course, Mr Odair." I say

I stand up and walk to the cabinet where I pull out some paint and brushes. "Take all that you need." I say.

"Alright. Thanks. Hey are you coming tonight?" He asks.

"Tonight?"I ask curiously.

"Yeah, we're all going out again. We still go every week. I understand why you haven't gone but the offer is always there."

"Yeah I think I'll come tonight."

"Awesome." He takes the paint and brushes and slides over to the door leading to Katniss' room. "Whatcha working on?" He asks.

"Grading." I say.

"Ooo nice. Wow that is quite the diagram there."

"Well this is sex ed."

"Man that makes me even blush. I guess you're an artist so you're used to the nudity." He says.

"Grow up,"I say laughing.

"I guess it's a little ironic that you're teaching kids how to be safe." He says before disappearing into Katniss' room. I blush furiously at his words.

"Hey there Ms Everdeen!" I hear him say as he enters her room.

"Ladies! Get a hold of yourself!"I hear her say,"he is an engaged adult. Way out of your leagues. Deal with it. Not to mention the fact that it's ILLEGAL."

I hear a few scoffs and I laugh as picture the eye rolls.

"She's right ladies,"he says,"anyways, I wanted to just say hey as I passed by."

"Drop by any time Mr Odair."

After the bell rings, Katniss walks into my room and plops herself down in my chair.

She sighs contently and rubs her stomach. "Your chair is so comfortable."

"What happened to yours?"

"It broke...I sat down and it broke. So Haymitch got Thom to fix it for me." She looks upset, like she's about to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask sympathetically as I kneel down by her.

"Peeta, I'm fat! I broke a chair! And my back and feet hurt."

"Hey, you're not fat. You're pregnant with our child, so what if you broke your chair? I've broken lots of things. And as soon as we get home I'll give you a massage."

"Can you massage my back now while I grade papers?"

"Of course,"I say and stand behind her. My hands move to her back and she closes her eyes.

"Uh...oooo...Thank you, Peeta."She moans.

"Whoa I think brainless is about to have an orgasm there. I want a turn,"Johanna says as she walks in.

"So are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know..." i say.

"To what?" Katniss asks.

"It has been a while since Peeta came to the bar with us. So we invited him tonight."

"I won't go if you don't want me to,"I say sheepishly.

"No, you should go. Have fun,"she says happily.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. You could use some time out. Relax a little."

"Alright, I go."

"Nice! See you tonight." Johanna says.

Later that night I'm in the bathroom shaving my face when Katniss walks in. She stands behind me and places a hand on her stomach. She wraps an arm around my waist and leans her head on my back.

"You look handsome,"she says.

"Thank you,"I say smiling at her.

"You better tone it down or else all the women will be all over you. And I won't be there to push them off."

"It doesn't matter. The only one I ever see is you."I tell her.

She smiles at me. Then rolls her eyes.

"You've been spending too much time in the bakery, you're getting cheesy."

"It's true though. I only ever look at you."

She kisses my neck and then puts her hand in my back pocket and squeezes.

"Whoa!"I say jumping and she laughs.

"Don't get too drunk tonight,"she says.

"Alright,"I say and kiss her.

The doorbell rings and I go to get it. "Hey Annie,"I say.

"Hey Peeta, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yep, it's been a while." I say.

Katniss comes up behind me and greets Annie.

"Bring him back to me safely,"she says.

"I will, I promise,"she says

I kiss Katniss on the cheek then follow Annie to the car. She's the D.D. tonight. Everyone cheers when I get in the car. We show up at the bar and go to our usual spot. The waitress hands us the usual drinks we have and shoots me a wink.

"Back off, he's got a pregnant girlfriend." Johanna says.

"Hey let's get some shots for the dad-to-be!"Finnick yells at some bartenders from the table.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!"they all yell.

"I don't know..."I start.

"No bread boy, you finally come out with us and you don't want shots. Not on my watch!" Johanna says.

"Yeah dude, were getting you wasted!" Finnick adds.

After 3 normal shots and one double shots, I can't remember what I'm doing or what I'm drinking.

Why is my shirt undone and how did I get up here?

I don't really remember much after that.

Katniss pov

I hear the honk of the horn and I know Annie is back with Peeta. I stand in the shower rinsing my hair when I hear the bedroom door open. I hear the familiar sound of Peeta's heavy footsteps.

He stumbles into the bathroom and I can tell he's drunk.

"Katniss,"he sings as he starts to rip off his clothes. His shirt was already undone when he came in. I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Peeta is halfway in the tub in Nothing but his underwear.

He flips around and smiles at me.

"Katniss,"he says,"I have a special seat for you."

I take his hand and pull him up to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."I say.

"Only if you're on top of me."

"I believe that's how this happened," I say pointing to my stomach.

"Huh, that was a fun night."He says.

I finally get him into bed and he starts to kiss me.

"Katniss I would marry you if I had the money to get you the ring you deserve."

"That's a bold statement,"I say. He's just drunk.

"Bold. But true,"he says biting my ear.

"Peeta stop you're drunk."

He starts laughing and rolls over and off the bed.

"Peeta!" I gasp.

He groans and I cover my mouth. I crawl over o the end of the bed but he's not there."Peeta?" I say again as I stand up. He grabs my leg and starts laughing again. "Come on," I say pulling him up again.

"Get into bed. You're drunk."

"Am nooooottttt."

"You so are,"I laugh.

That's when he flings his underwear at me.

"Peeta!"

He plops himself onto the bed , his ass up to the air.

"Katniss,"he says winking.

"Peeta go to sleep."

He shakes his head as he crawls up my body. He kisses me and he tastes like alcohol.

Then he kisses my neck. And all my defenses come down.

* * *

I wake up to groaning. Peeta lays beside me curled up in a ball. I run my fingers through his hair and say,"good morning, sunshine."

"Ugh,"he says,"I feel horrible."

"You drank a lot last night."

"What did I do?"He asks.

"Well I can't tell you what you did at the bar but once you got home you tried to get me to have sex with you. Then you flung your underwear at me and ran around naked. Then when we did start to have sex you fell asleep.

"Oh noooo," he groans,"is that all?"

I want to tell him about the marriage thing but I don't.

"Nope. That's all."

"Ugh." He says groaning as he curls up closer to me. His hand rests on my stomach and he says,"I'm not going to drink again."

I smile at him and say,"that's probably not going to happen."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N since I'm not going to be here during Father's Day this is an early Father's Day gift. I know that father's day in America is in summer but it's not summer in the story so I'm making fathers day not in summer.

Katniss pov

I wake up to Peeta cooking. And I'm instantly sick. I rush to the bathroom to puke. Peeta runs in seconds later to hold my hair. And he's already apologizing. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I forgot that eggs make you sick."

"It's okay,"I say washing my mouth out."

He continues to hold my hair back .

"So what are you doing today?" He asks me casually as I get ready to brush my teeth.

"I was thinking about going to see my mom today."

"Oh really? That's cool. I was going to go see my dad. Since it's Father's Day and all..."

Oh shoot is that today? I guess considering the fact that my father is dead it doesn't matter as much.

"I think he'll like that." I say.

"Oh yeah and my brother invited us all to dinner." He says.

"Okay," I nod.

After we get ready, Peeta drives me to my moms house. When I walk in, I find Prim crying on the couch. "Hey, what's wrong little duck?"

She sniffs and wipes her nose.

"I miss dad. I know it's been years, but on days like this, it feels like it was just yesterday."

I walk over to her and wrap her in my arms. "It's alright, Prim. I know how you're feeling. You should come with me to his grave."

She nods and I help her up. I lead her out on the familiar path to his grace out in the forest.

When we arrive, my back is killing me so I sit in front of his grave. Prom sits beside me. I smile at her before pulling her into my side and holding her close. "Hey dad," I start,"I know it's been a while."

"Happy Father's Day,"Prim says.

I smile at her.

"You can go first, Prim,"I say stroking her hair. She sniffs and nods.

"Okay...dad I miss you so much. I wish you were here to see us. I'm top of my class right now in nursing. I want to be a doctor because I love helping people. But I'm scared that I'm going to have a patient that I won't know what to do with... I wish I could have you here, telling me everything is going to be alright and singing to me. I miss you daddy."

She's reduced to a pile of tears. "I'm sorry, Katniss,"she sobs,"I think I need to go home."

"It's okay, little duck, I'll meet you back home."

She nods before getting up and kissing me on the top of my head. I sit there holding my stomach. It feels like a grasshopper ran across my stomach. My mom says that's the baby kicking, but it still feels weird. I guess I'm just not use to it.

"I wish you were here to see your grandchild. I know this isn't the way you would have wanted me to have a baby, but you would have loved it anyways. Honestly if it were up to me I would never have kids. I'm scared. Peeta helps make it not seem as scary. He's going to be a great father. I think you would have liked him."

I continue to rub the spot on my stomach where the baby kicks. It's hard to believe that I'm only four months pregnant. "It's a girl," I tell him. "I have no idea what to name her. I was thinking of having it do with nature. Like a flower or tree. It's fitting. All the girls in our family are named after nature. Peeta and his brothers are named after bread. So if we ever were to have a boy we could name it after bread. I don't think I'll ever have another child. I mean she was an accident. And I don't know what my future with Peeta holds."

I place my hand on the gravestone that reads John Everdeen. "What did I get myself into, dad?" I ask.

She kicks me again and I smile down at my stomach. "Happy Father's Day,"I say to him before standing up and going back to my mom's house. When I get to her house, Prim has made lemonade and is pouring some for my mom.

My mom smiles at me. I rake a seat next to her and she asks,"did you go see your dad?"

I nod.

"Is Peeta excited for today?"

"What? Why would he be?"

"He's a father,"she says.

"She's not born yet."

"Yeah but he knows he's having a baby. He knows it's a girl. At that point he's considered a father. I use to get your dad father's day presents when I was pregnant."

"What do I get him?" I ask starting to panic. I'm not good at presents.

"Get him something he'll enjoy. What does he love?"

"Art. He's an artist."

"I'll get him some paintbrushes. And a tie."

"That's perfect." She says.

* * *

I make my way to the nicest store in twelve. It's nothing compared to the place where I went to when I was in college, but it will do. I search for the art supplies but I have no idea where I'm going. That's when a guy asks,"do you need help?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for art supplies." The guy is tall and built. He's probably from the out door section. His name tag reads Cato. He's cute but he seems like the kind of guy who knows he's hot and flaunts it.

"An artist,"he says raising an eyebrow and looking at me in a predator kind of way.

"No, it's not for me,"I say. He leads me to the art section and starts to point out some good brands.

"I think I'll be fine on my own,"I say.

"You sure?" He says,"a pretty girl like you alone shopping, doesn't sound too good to me."

"I assure you I'll be fine. I just need to get a few things for my boyfriend and then I'm gone."

"Oh, boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah did you think I was just pregnant on my own?"I say angrily.

"Well, actually yeah."

"Disgusting. Please leave me alone." I say.

"Whatever, pregnant girls are no fun anyways,"he says.

I roll my eyes as he walks away. What a prick.

I find a good set of brushes and a tie that is his favorite shade of Orange. Then I'm out of there.

Peeta is just arriving at home when I am. He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. "I got you something,"I say handing over the bag. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

"It's wonderful, thank you! But why?"

He looks very confused.

"For father's day. You are technically a father."

"I guess you are right,"he says smiling,"but you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to,"I say smiling.

He pulls me into a passionate kiss and says,"this means a lot to me. I'll wear the tie tonight. You get to meet my brother's family."

Oh shit, I don't know if I'm ready for that.


	25. Chapter 25

Katniss Pov

Peeta dresses in his new tie, a huge smile on his face as he walks downstairs. He takes me by the hand and twirls me. He's in such a great mood.

"You're in a good mood,"I state.

"I am,"he smiles,"it's because I realized two things. One, this is my first Father's Day, and two, it's the first one that my mom won't ruin."

I lean in and kiss him softly. He smiles at me, and then leads me to the car. He opens the door for me and helps me get in. Then he slides across the hood. I bust up laughing as he almost falls off.

He smiles boyishly at me and I roll my eyes. He's definitely going to be the fun parent.

His brother lives in the merchant circle on the east side of town. It's a private village with about only 30 houses along one road that loops around back to the entrance.

His brothers house is big and nice.

Peeta helps me out of the car and I become nervous. Peeta senses it and takes my hand, forcing me to turn to look at him.

"Katniss, you have nothing to be nervous about. My family loves you. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Peeta, im just worried I don't fit in. I was never a merchant. And I mean we're not even married yet we're having a baby... we're not going about anything the traditional way-"

"Katniss, I don't want to be traditional. I love the way we have things. We love each other and that's all that matters."

"You're right. I'm being dumb." I say.

He caresses my face and pulls me to his lips.

"There's our love birds,"we hear call out to us.

Peeta pulls away to find Nick walking up to the driveway from the front door. "Dad thought he heard you, but he's too polite to interrupt. I however, am not."

Peeta blushes as he pulls me to the door. When we walk in, we are greeted by Barley and his wife. "Katniss, this is my wife, Anna."

Anna is tall and blonde. Definitely from the merchant side of town. She extends her hand out to me and I take it.

"Nice to meet you,"she smiles.

"You too,"I say.

"We never thought anyone would be able to lock down Peeta,"she jokes.

"I had my heart set,"he says gazing at me.

Then he takes our clasped hands to his mouth and presses a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

Peeta leads me into the kitchen where we find his dad. He smiles and pulls Peeta into a loving hug,"Peeta! My boy!"

"Hi dad!"

Then he pulls me in for a big hug.

I'm not use to how family oriented he is.

"Katniss, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine,"I say with a genuine smile.

He really is a sweet man.

Soon they get into a deep conversation, so I decide to walk to the living room.

A set of hands land on my shoulders and I jump.

"Whoa, no need to be so tense, we're all family here,"Nick says. I forget how touchy the Mellarks are.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to everyone being so relaxed around one another."

"It wasn't always like this,"he sighs,"everyone use to be just as tense as you are when my mom was around. She wanted everything to be perfect. And it's safe to say we aren't perfect. Which is why you are lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Mom would have chewed you apart. I mean I have no doubt that you could hold your own, but she would be harsh. You're lucky she didn't find out. Especially Peeta. For some reason she always treated Peeta the worst. I was by far the worst kid, but Peeta always got the most of it. I think it's because she wanted a girl."

"That's horrible. What kind of mother could resent their child for something they have no control of?"

"Ours."

"He also knew that he loved when he was little and Mom didn't like seam people. Or happiness."

He smiles and says,"in fact, we had to lie about Anna. She's from the seam but she looks merchant."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah,"he says.

We're cut off by the announcement of dinner.

During dinner, I can't help but smile and watch as Peeta interacts with his family. He laughs and jokes with them in ways I've never seen before. And every time someone complements his toe, he gets a proud look on his face.

But the whole time his hand is on my thigh. He slowly moves it up and it drives me crazy. After dinner I excuse myself to the bathroom. Peeta follows me and once the door is closed, he pushes me up against it and attacks my neck.

"I need to have you,"he states.

"Peeta!" I whisper,"not here!"

But his fingers are already in my underwear and I'm doing everything to quiet my moans. His fingers work magic on my clit and the angle he has reaches deep inside me. Before I know it, I'm coming undone around his fingers.

The bulge in his pants is very obvious so I get on my knees and unzip his pants until I have him pulled out and in my mouth. He bites his lip as he thrusts deep into my throat, his fists in my hair.

It doesn't take long for him.

When I look at myself in the mirror, my makeup is slightly smudged from tears. "We'll just say you got sick,"he says wiping underneath my eyes. It's a good cover. He kisses my mouth sweetly and says,"thank you."

"Always,"I smile at him.

Peeta pov

Katniss and I walk out of the bathroom and go to join the others.

My father smiles at us and Nick gives me a wicked grin. Shit, he knows. "Sorry, Katniss got a little sick... damn morning sickness."

"It's okay,"Barley says completely oblivious.

"Can I get you anything?" Anna asks.

"Do you have mouthwash I could borrow?" Katniss asks.

"Of course,"Anna says,"follow me."

She leads her out of the room, leaving the rest of us. The cry of Barleys one year old daughter brings both him and my dad to her room, leaving Nick and I alone. I take a seat next to him and hope he can't smell the sex on me.

He was always the trouble one.

"You may have the rest fooled, but I know what really went on in that bathroom. Hell, I invented the bathroom excuse."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please,"he says rolling his eyes,"any excuse you name it, I've probably done it. Doing inventory was my favorite one."

No wonder the count was always off.

"That time I claimed to drop my ring at dinner, I was really eating out Samantha Finkle. And when I said I was doing a paper at dad's office computer, I was really getting a blow job."

"Jesus Christ,"I mutter.

"The best was when I was watching that one movie with you and Barley. The whole time I was fingering Frances underneath the blanket. We kept going to the kitchen to get popcorn because we were still in the same room so it was just as risky, but we were blocked by the counter so I could actually fuck her from behind. You know, now that I think about it, I'm really surprised that I didn't knock up a girl. Or get caught."

"Dude, enough,"I say blushing. I definitely learned about sex through Nick.

Just then the girls return and soon after that, Barley and my dad.

Barley holds Bailey, his daughter, in his hands. She looks around the room curiously and her eyes fall on Katniss.

"Do you want to hold her?" He offers.

"Oh, I don't know.. I'm not good-" but he's already handing her to Katniss. She looks at me with panic at first until I show her how to properly hold her. Bailey looks at her with big eyes as Katniss tries to calm her nerves. Then Bailey reaches out o hold her finger and I see Katniss smile.

I love the sight of seeing her hold a baby in her arms because I know this will be US soon. Katniss looks up at me with a proud look on her face and I smile reassuringly at her.

And all my fears and worries go away for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Peeta Pov

I arrive at school early. There was a meeting about the art program. Effie has convinced Haymitch to allow her to put on an art show with the whole art program. Me being the only art teacher, means that I'll have to organize all the art. Not exactly what I need to be focusing on, but if it will make Effie happy, I'll be happy to help.

As I'm walking to my classroom, I see a woman who looks to be about 27. She looks lost. "Excuse me, is there something I can help you find?"

"Oh I was looking for the art meeting."

"Oh I actually just came from it. It's over now."

"Dang it! I knew I should have come sooner! I got a little lost.

"I can pass on the information. We'll be in charge of the art contest together."

"Oh, well, Mr Mellark, it looks like we'll be working together a lot."

We make small talk as we walk to the room. Hers is right next to mine on the other side. She giggles, which I find weird because I'm really not that funny. The light is on in Katniss' room. Because I had to come so early, she did too. I'm sure she got a lot of grading done.

I walk Samantha into her class room and point to the far door. "If you need me, just give me a holler."

"Can I look at the art?" She asks."I want to see what an actual art class looks like. I've never had my own."

"Sure," I say leading her to the door. I sit on my desk as she explores the room.

"The students are so talented!" She exclaims.

"They really are."

She walks over to me and says,"I'm sure you're extremely inspiring." She places her hand on my chest and bats her eyes. And before I know it, her lips are on mine.

I tense and move her wrist, trying to pursue her away. But it's too late. The slamming of the door tells me Katniss saw.

I stand up and rush over to her room.

"Katniss!" I call. She's not in here. How does she move so fast? I'm about to leave the room when I hear sniffling coming from the closet. I walk over as fast as I can and open the door slowly.

"Katniss?"

She stiffens as I reach out to her and she slaps my arm away. "Get away from me!"

"Katniss, please listen to me."

"Peeta! What were you doing? Who is she?!"

"She's the new art teacher. But it wasn't what it looked like. She came onto me. But I love you. Katniss how could you possibly think that I could love anyone other than you."

She just pushes me back. I stumble hitting one of the desks.

"How could you!" She screams and slaps me. She beats at my chest as she calls me words I would never say at work.

Haymitch runs in and demands an explanation. I'm holding Katniss' wrists as she sinks to the floor sobbing.

"Peeta, outside! Now!" Haymitch demands. I follow him out and to his office. He shuts the door behind me and says,"what the hell was all that?"

"Katniss saw me kissing that new teacher."

"What the hell? Why would you go and do something like that?"

"I didn't. She came onto me. Katniss just walked in at he wrong time."

"Well she definitely has every right to be angry. How the hell would you expect her to react? Shape up! You knocked her up and now you're kissing other women."

"Haymitch, I would never do anything to hurt her. I've loved her for so long."

He sighs and takes a seat. He folds his hands on his stomach and rocks back and forth. "She hit you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"I am going to have to make a record of that."

"No, please don't. Like you said, I deserved it."

"Doesn't change the fact that she assaulted you on church property." He sighs.

"What if I make you a deal?" I say.

"I'm listening," he says.

"I noticed a few of your floorboards are messed up from the rain, in the bar. I'll fix them if you don't put this on her record."

"Well, boy, you have yourself a deal."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you, Haymitch."

"Go talk to her. You have 20 minutes before school."

"Thank you."

I rush to her classroom and nearly trip over a student. I run into the room and still as soon as I hear her speak.

"I'm so sorry. I'm bringing you into a horrible world and unmarried parents. We did this backwards. And I'm so sorry. But I love you with all of my heart already. My biggest fear is that I'll have to raise you alone. I never wanted children, but I'm happy you're coming-" she looks up from her stomach to find me watching her.

"Katniss-"I say striding over to her and gripping her face and kissing her.

She pushes back and says,"what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry. I just had to. Katniss, I love you so much. I would never leave you. And that kiss wasn't what you thought it was. I have no feelings for her. Only you."

"Peeta, I need some time."

I sigh but nod. I can't risk losing her so I'll do as she pleases.

That night, I sleep at Finnick's. I'll be staying there for a few nights. Until Katniss decides to believe me. Annie sits down next to me one night as she brings me tea.

"She'll come around." She says,"she really does love you. She talks about you all the time. And just yesterday she asked me how you were doing."

"What did you say?"

"I was honest with her."

I nod. "Thank you, Annie. For everything."

"Anytime. Finnick and I are here for you."


	27. Chapter 27

Peeta Pov

A week passes and Katniss still hasn't talked to me. I can't stay at Finnick's anymore. They both say that it's fine and that I'm not a bother, but I just feel like I'm imposing. Plus with theirs wedding coming up, I know it's a stressful time. And I mean this is getting kind of ridiculous.

She kissed me. It's not like she walked in on us having sex.

I'm done with this. We are going to talk.

I wake up before Finnick and Annie, so I leave a note and pack up my things. As I'm walking through town I hear my name called. I turn around to see Samantha.

"Hey Peeta."

"Samantha, now isn't really a good time."

"Oh, I uh, just wanted to see if you wanted to go get coffee sometime?"

"Listen, you're a freat person. But I am in a very committed relationship. Katniss Everdeen and I have been in a relationship for a while."

"Wait, the biology teacher? Isn't she pregnant?"

"Yes. She's pregnant with our child."

The look on her face is priceless. "Oh! Oh my God. I'm so sorry. If I would have known that you were having a baby I would have never made such a fool of myself!"

"I would really appreciate it if you could tell Katniss what went down. I'm in some hot water right now."

"Oh of course."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

When I get to the house, I knock on the door. I expect to see Katniss, but she doesn't open the door. Gale does.

"What are you doing here?"I ask in a hostile voice.

"Came to see an old friend."

"Last time you came to see an old friend you ended up getting into a fight."

"Well I'm sober this time."

"Where's Katniss?" I demand.

"She's inside." I go to push inside but he stops me. "She doesn't want to speak to you."

"What are you? Her bodyguard?"

"I'm not the one who cheated on her."

"I didn't- never mind. You're not worth my breath."

He crosses his arms and stares me down. I turn around and start to walk away. Gale does the same, but as soon as he turns his back I charge at him. It catches him off guard which doesn't put up a good fight.

Katniss walks around the corner just as Gale is throwing me to the ground. "Gale!" Katniss says angrily.

"He came at me-"

"Gale, other room!" He reluctantly does as she says.

I stand to my feet. Katniss stares at me, her arms across her chest.

"What is he doing here? Is this some kind of way to get back at me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Katniss, I can't live like this. We are having a baby, we need to be together. I did not cheat on you. Believe me or don't, but I'm not leaving. This is our home. Our only home. I have no where else I want to be."

She's silent.

"And I don't want to miss anything. You and this baby are my life..."

"Peeta,"she whispers as sobs wrack her body. "I can't do this right now."

"Katniss, please."

That's when Gale walks in. "Leave Gale,"she says.

"Wait-"

"LEAVE!"

Then she turns to me. "You can stay here, because it is your home. But don't talk to me. I need to think."

Then she goes upstairs into her room. I sigh and take a seat, my hand covering my face. That wasn't how I wanted this to go.

I want to run to her but I restrain myself. I can't go to her. It will only push her away. So I stay downstairs. I stay there for hours. Eventually I make dinner.

I climb upstairs and slowly open the door to her bedroom.

"Dinner is done,"I say softly.

She sits on her bed, her hands caressing her stomach. "Peeta,"she says,"I messed up."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"I called Gale last night. I was upset and over emotional. So I invited him over. We-we didn't have sex, I promise...but we did make out a little. And that's when I realized it was true. It didn't feel right to me. And that's when I realized that you weren't lying. I felt so guilty this morning. When you showed up I was so ashamed of myself that I got angry and took it out on you. I couldn't look you in the eye-"

I cut her off with my lips.

I can't stand to hear anymore of this. My hands land on both sides of her face. It takes a second, but finally her lips move with mine.

When I pull away, my arms wrap around her and bring her to my chest. My head resting on hers.

"I love you. I love you with all of my heart. And I don't want to live without you again. So let's just move past this."

"You're too good for me,"she whispers into my chest.

I just hold her and rock back and forth. We both don't eat dinner. I lays on the counter forgotten. I know eventually I'll have to force her to eat because of the baby, but right now I just want to hold her.

I can see it in her eyes, she's still thinking. I kiss her jaw and say,"stop thinking." When I feel her relax and move with me, I know she's done what I said. But we don't do anything other than kiss. We're both mentally exhausted.

Plus I'm a little sore from tackling Gale.

When she falls asleep I slip away for a hot shower. It's nice to shower in my own home. A smile crosses my lips. Home.


	28. 28

Peeta Pov

I lay in bed staring at ceiling. I can shake the image of Katniss and Gale kissing. I roll over and over, sleepless. And I'm not going to be able to sleep until it's resolved.

I walk into the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I sigh as I walk into the room. Katniss sits up and smiles at me. "Hey,"she says.

"Katniss can we please talk?"

"Of course,"she says. I take a seat next to her and take her hand in mine.

"Katniss, I have been putting my feelings aside why we rebuilt our relationship. But Katniss, I can't hold it back anymore. I'm uncomfortable knowing that you called Gale that night. Did you forget all that he's done to you? Or were you just trying to hurt me?"

"I'm sorry," she says,"I was weak and yes I did it to hurt you and I feel awful. It was immature and stupid and I should have known that you would have never cheated on me."

"I would never cheat on you. I love you and our baby more than anything."

"I know. And I am so sorry. I will cut off all ties with Gale if it will make you comfortable. I will burn anything he touched..."

"No, no don't do that unless you want to."

She nods.

I know she means it. But I can't help but feel a little angry. I stand up and pace. "Katniss, please, I want to build our relationship but I also need a bit of space. I'm not saying we shouldn't live together. I think I need to stay in the guest room for a little."

"I understand." She says.

"I really do love you more than anything." I say. She stays quiet and nods her head. I wipe a tear from her cheek and kiss it.

Then I walk to the quest room. I'm home, but it's going to take a little bit longer for things to be okay.

I don't sleep well that night.

I wake up to Katniss' screams. Nightmares. I know I should run to her and hold her in my arms but I'm still a little angry. So I sit there and listen to her screams.

The next morning she slumps into my room. "Hey,"she says quietly.

"Hey,"I say.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah."

She sits down next to me and picks at her fingernails. "I called Gale and told him I never want to see him again. "

"Thank you."

"Oh!" She gasps and grasps her stomach.

"What is it?!"

"The baby keeps kicking. That one was hard."

I place a hand where she was rubbing. "Are you okay?"

"If doesn't hurt. It's just uncomfortable."

"Has this been happening a lot?" I ask her concerned. She nods.

I look at her ankles as she pulls her legs up on the bed. They're very swollen. And so are her feet.

"Do your feet hurt?" She nods.

"They're always swollen. I don't know how to stop it. And my back hurts."

"Here, turn around and lay on your side."

She does as I say. I start to massage her back and then her legs, all the way to her feet. "Be sure to keep your feet elevated. Even at work."

"Thank you, Peeta,"she says. I want to kiss her, but I know I shouldn't.

I nod and say,"I'm going to go to the bakery."

"Oh... um okay..." she looks disappointed.

I kiss the top of her head then make my way to the bakery. It's just past the morning rush. I have a few cakes that need to be decorated.

My brother stops me,"whoa, what's up with you? Trouble in paradise?"

"I guess you could say that-"

That's when the door opens to the bakery and slams shut. "Mellark! Where are you!" Gale.

He stumbles into a few chairs, a beer in his hands. I walk out from the kitchen with Nick right behind me.

"Gale, you're drunk."

"Because of you she won't talk to me. Because of you she said she never wants to see me! You took my best friend away. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

Nick has a few pounds on me and is a little taller. He steps up asking me,"want me to take care of this?" But I know I need to fight my own battles.

"Listen Gale, let's take this outside." I say. I shoot Nick a look that says I can handle this. He nods and steps back, crossing his arms.

"Fine Mellark!" Gale slurs as he trips over the chair. I follow him out the back to the alley next to the bakery. He throws the bottle against the wall and puts up his fists.

I may be smaller than him, but I was the wrestling champ five years in a row. I still have some muscle to me too.

He does have a few inches on me that need to be taken accounted of.

He throws a punch and misses my face by an inch. I take this opportunity to punch him in the gut. He lands a uppercut which cause me to stumble back but I hit him square in the face. He spits blood.

My jaw hurts but I stand up straight. I land another punch. He tries to punch me but nearly falls over.

That's when I hear yells and a few peacekeepers run up and tackle us both. I'm cuffed and pushed into a car. They take us both out at the Justice Building.

"You're under arrest for assault."

"You have one phone call,"another one says.

I pick up the phone and call home. Katniss picks up,"hello?"

"Katniss, I need you to come down to the justice building."

"Um, okay...why?"

"I've been arrested?"

"Arrested!"

"I'll explain when you get down here." I tell her nervously.

"Okay,"she says sounding angry. "I'll be there." Then she hangs up.

Katniss pov

I rush to the justice building as fast as I can. When I get there I see Peeta sitting in a chair next to Haymitch.

I rush over to him and sit in the chair next to him. "The charges were dropped,"he says,"thanks to Haymitch."

"H-How?"

"I told the peacekeepers that I saw Gale attack him as I was leaving the bar."

"Thank you," I say to him.

"But I do want you to know that I have to suspend you for a week."

"A week?!" Peeta and I say.

"Hey if it were anyone else I would have fired them, but because it's you, I won't. You're too good of a teacher and person. You don't just go around fighting people."

"I understand." Peeta says.

"I really am sorry,"he says standing up. The peacekeepers release him. When we get home, Peeta sits down.

"I'm so-" but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Thank you." I say.

"What for?" He looks at me surprised.

"You would risk your job for me. And you love your job so much-"

This time he cuts me off with a kiss.

He presses a hand to my back and pulls me closer. I kiss him again. He slips his hands underneath my shirt and runs his tongue along my lips. I open my mouth wider for him and lean him back against the wall.

"I've missed you,"I tell him.

He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me again.

"I've missed you too,"he says and rolls me over so I'm laying on the bed. He slips his hands in the loops of my pants and slips them down. I caress his face and bring it back to mine,"I'm so sorry for everything that has happened."

"Me too,"he says.

Then he starts to unbutton his shirt and mine. Then he unbuttons his pants and scoots them down his hips. It's been so long since we've held each other. He bites at my lip and slips his hand into my underwear.

I bite my lip and surpress a moan. He kisses my neck and thrusts his fingers inside of me. "Oh! Peeta, I've missed your touch."

"God I've missed you,"he says thrusting his fingers in a little deeper as takes one of my nipples into his mouth.

"I love how your breasts have swelled with your pregnancy. You're beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too,"I say.

He spreads my legs apart and slowly enters me. All the pent up frustration goes away. "Peeta!" I moan as he groans into my ear.

I wrap my legs around his hips and thrust up to him. He continues to thrust into me slowly building up speed until we're both crying out.

He lays down next to me and kisses my forehead. I curl up closer to him and slowly drift off to sleep in his arms.

When I wake up, Peeta is still asleep. He usually doesn't sleep in but today he allows himself to. When I get to work, everyone swarms me about Peeta.

Several teachers bother me throughout the day until Johanna and Finnick step in. "Hey leave her alone! Don't you have classes to teach?"

I bring them into my classroom and break down crying. "I'm sorry! It's the hormones."

"It's okay,"Finnick says wrapping an arm around me. Johanna looks annoyed. She doesn't do well with emotions. Finnick however knows how to deal with it because of Annie.

"I am so sorry that Peeta lived with you guys for a week. I was stupid and overracted. And now this-" I say motioning to the door.

"People are just nosey. They don't know how to mind they're own fucking business!" Johanna says angrily.

"How's Peeta dealing with this?" Finnick asks.

"He's going to the bakery. Spending his time with his family and keeping his mind off of things."

"At least he didn't go out like a little bitch,"Johanna says.

"I know but he's not a fighting kind of guy. He wouldn't do that without a cause."

"I swear that boy is too sweet for his own good." Annie says stepping in. "Sorry to hear about Peeta suspension. And these rude people!"

"Thanks Annie,"I say.

"I'm happy to see that things between you are good."

"Yeah. We'll be okay. We always are."

"Well, we're all here for you. And if you need anything we've got it covered."

"Thanks. Peeta and I appreciate you both so much."


	29. 29

Katniss pov

I wake up to Peeta showering. I look at the clock and groan. My alarm doesn't go off for another 2 and a half hours!

I hear his soft moans of my name. He grunts in pleasure.

I stand up and walk over to the shower. "Peeta what are you doing?! It's still early! And you're off, should you be in bed?"

He blushes and jumps back startled by me. "Katniss!"

"Peeta it's early. Finish yourself off and go to sleep!"

"I can't, Bakers hours,"he says. I roll my eyes and groan. He opens the shower door and kisses my nose. "You can always join me."

"No! I'm going back to bed!" I say grumpily. But as I turn away I feel two hands grab my waist and pull me back.

"Peeta!" I scream in surprise. He kisses my neck as he press his chest to my back. Now I'm all wet!

"I'm sorry,"he says not sounding sorry at all. Then he kisses my cheek and releases me.

I grumble and crawl back into bed, holding the covers over my head. Peeta isn't exactly the quietest person. I can hear him stumbling around the bathroom and changing into his clothes.

I groan in anger. Peeta peels away the comforter and kisses my cheek. "I'm going to the bakery,"he says.

"I'll see you during my lunch." I say.

Then I fall back asleep...

By the time lunch rolls around, I'm overly stressed. When I get to the bakery, they're packed and there's no way I'll get back to work in time with this line. As I'm turning around I feel two large hands wrap around my waist. Peeta kisses my cheek and says,"where do you think you're going?"

"You guys are really busy, I just thought-"then he pulls out a bag with my name on it in the most beautiful writing. He grins.

"For you,"he says placing the bag in my hand. The smell is wonderful. Cinnamon and spices fill my nose. I smile at him and say,"thank you." Then I get on my tippy toes and kiss him.

Then he leads me to the table where he's set up two plates and cups of water. I take a seat in the far chair and smile. Even in all this chaos and commotion, he's made a little heaven for us.

He pulls out two cheese buns and sandwiches. I smile at him because he knows exactly what I want. I take a bite of the cheese bun and moan in delight.

"Good?"He asks.

"Very!" I say.

Then I take a bite of the sandwich. It's like sex for your tastebuds! "Peeta this sandwich is amazing!"

"Thank you,"he says with a smile,"I made the bread myself."

Peeta leans across the table to kiss me but we are interrupted by Barley.

"Hey Peet, I hate to interrupt you but we need your help."

He sighs and then says,"okay," then he stands and kisses my forehead,"I'll see you at home."

After work, Peeta still isn't home. After a few hours and him missing dinner, I start to panic. The bakery is closed but I still run down to it. It's dark but I've walked these roads a thousand times as a child. I know them well. I look in the window of the bakery. It's dark in the lobby but the light in the back is on and his car is here. I walk around to the back to find the back door cracked.

So I sneak in and I walk through the storage room to the kitchen. The first thing I see is a beautiful pink cake. A birthday. Dozens more follow. As I turn the corner I find Peeta laying with his head on the drawing table where he does his designs. He's asleep.

But he looks happy. At home.

I place my hand gently on his shoulder and lean into kiss him. He snores softly. I run my fingers through his hair and he stops snoring.

"Katniss?" He looks at me confused. He's trying to decipherif if this is real or just a dream. "What time is it?"

"Half past 10."

He groans and sits up. "I fell asleep."

"I can tell," I say smiling at him. "I got worried when you didn't come home. I should have guessed that you fell asleep. You've been up since 3."

"I'm sorry, I had a lot of cake orders."

"They're beautiful,"I say,"but it's time to come home."

"Did you walk down here?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's not that far."

"Katniss, we live across town."

"I've walked everywhere my whole life."

"You're pregnant. It's different."

"You can't baby me, Peeta."

"We'll it looks like I already have, and that's the only reason why I'm doing it,"he says gesturing to my stomach.

I roll my eyes.

"I know that you can take care of yourself but Katniss, for God's sake you're pregnant! This isn't about you anymore."

I sigh because I know he's right but I don't want to admit it. So instead I wrap my arms around his waist and close my eyes. He runs his hand down my back.

"I'm tired, please take me home." I tell him.

He takes my hand and leads me to the car. I get into the car and lean back against the soft cushions. When we get home Peeta falls onto the bed exhausted.

I lay next to him and roll over to say something but he's already snoring. So I get up and turn off the light. Then lay down next to him.

I wrap my arms around his waist and press my stomach in his back. He smells like the bakery. I press my nose to his shirt and kiss his neck. Then I lean back to sleep.


	30. 30

Katniss Pov

Today is the day Peeta gets to come back to work. He wakes up early and showers while I attempt to sleep in as long as I can. When he finally wakes me, I've only slept 30mins. Pants are uncomfortable to wear so I grab a pair of leggings and a comfortable shirt. The shirt comes on easily but I struggle bending over to put my feet in the leg holes.

I feel hands on my back and then a hand covers my own as he takes the pants from me. "Sit,"He says slowly pushing me to the bed. He kneels in front of me, shirtless just with a pair of black pants. He helps me put on my pants, smiling the whole time.

He lifts my ankle and kisses It before slipping on my shoes. He puts on the ones that are easy to slip on and off because he knows how I like to take my shoes off during class.

"Thank you. I'm getting too fat! I can't even put on my own pants. I'm out of breath all the time! I can't even see my feet."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and its beautiful. And even if you were I'd still love you."

He helps me up and I run a hand over his chest. "Have you been working out?"

"No. It's just all the heavy lifting at the bakery."

"I like It, I almost don't want you to come back to school so this can continue."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me. "Yeah me too, however I miss seeing you all day and I miss the kids."

He slips on his shirt and tucks It in. Then he slips the tie around his neck. My nimble fingers reach up to tie his tie.

When we get to school, we are met with Annie, Johanna, and Finnick. "Look who's back!" Johanna says.

"And look who still hasn't been kicked out,"Peeta says with a smirk.

"Ahh come here bread boy,"She says wrapping her arm around his neck in a playful choking manner. Finnick claps him on the back and says,"welcome back."

Annie hugs Peeta and smiles.

When I go to the classroom I have a huge smile and it's very obvious that I'm over the moon about Peeta being back. Yesterday I suck a few of his best students in the room and we decorated It.

I watch as Peeta gasps and says,"did you plan all this?!"

"I might have,"I say with a smirk,"It was the students idea."

He wraps his arms around me and says,"thank you."

The bell rings and I say,"I guess I should go back to my classroom."

"I'll see you in between classes."

I lean in to kiss him softly on the lips. He smirks saying,"Ms. Everdeen, how unprofessional of you."

"I don't even care. I'm happy you're back."

I walk into my room and start writing on the board. When the students come in several tell me about how Mr Mellark has returned.

The shoes come off automatically before I pass out the papers for their test. I love test days because I get to sit down and grade papers and get my work done. Sometimes I close my eyes and listen to soft music and others I just read my 10 thousand emails. The kids have gotten use to my sitting down lessons. I used to stand while I teach, but that is too hard and hurts my back.

The test goes by quickly. It was more of a small quiz on vocabulary terms.

After the quiz is collected, I stand up and start the next lesson. Apparently it's good for me and the baby if I walk around so I decide to do the lesson walking around the classroom. Our lesson is on genes and traits which is a pretty easy lesson.

I show them the example of the flowers and how some turned out white and some turned out purple depending on how many recessive and dominant traits they had.

"For example, my mom has blue eyes and my dad had grey eyes. They both have recessive eye colors. Which means on mine and my sister's pedigree we both have all R's. She has blue eyes which means her blue was more dominant than grey. I have grey so that means that I have more R's for grey than blue. Because blue is more dominant than grey, even though they are both recessive."

One girl raises her hand and says,"What are the possibilities of your child's eyes?!"

"That's a good question. Let's find out. Now eyes aren't just determined by your parents eyes but also your grandparents eyes. Like I just told you, my dad had grey eyes and my mom has blue which means I carry both of those traits. Mr Mellark has blue eyes, his dad has blue eyes, but his mom had brown eyes. Which means he carries the brown trait and the blue trait. Since Mr Mellark and I both carry the blue trait It is more likely that he/she will have blue eyes. My grey trait is dominated by the brown trait which means It won't show up. It's unlikely."

"What about hair?"

"Hair is interesting because It only has theories as to what can determine hair color. The most popular theory is that say my child is what we're determining; we would look at my parents hair and mine. My mom has blonde hair and my dad had brown. Therefore I carry a more dominant brown allele and a recessive blonde allele. Peeta's- Mr Mellark, parents both have blonde hair. He's blonde therefore he carries both blonde alleles. If we put It in a punnet square It would have two dominant brown and two recessive blondes. It's equal. So there's a 50/50 chance It will be blonde or brown."

"So your kid can be blonde with brown eyes, brown with brown, blonde with grey, brown with grey, blonde with blue, brown with blue?"

"Yes! You guys are totally getting this!" I say excitedly.

"So what do you hope It is?" A girl asks.

"Hmm... I really hope It has its Father's eyes and hair."

"Me too," I hear one girl mutter. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"How does gender work?" A guy asks.

"That we will get into next week. For now, here's your homework assignment. Do the assessment on pg 342, numbers 1-7."

Just then the bell rings and they all run out. I take a seat at my desk and rub my stomach wondering what my baby might look like.

The sound of someone cleaning they're throat pulls me from my thoughts. Peeta stands with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. He has this stupid grin on his face that really makes me want to kiss him.

"How was genes?"

"Great! They totally got It. How was your health class?"

"Well,"He says,"I came back on the day that we were talking about abstinence and reproduction. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but considering the child that is growing in you because we did not abstain, it's been a pretty brutal day. Some of those kids are quite brutal."

"Oh no,"I say laughing,"what happened?"

"It started when I told them not to have sex because you can accidentally get pregnant or a STD. Then they started saying thing like 'oh is that what happened to you?' Or 'are you married yet?' One kid asked me if I had planned on 'hitting It and quitting It but got you pregnant instead.' "

"Oh no."

"Then When one said, 'why did you even have sex if you knew this would happen?' So then I really had to say something that would make them understand."

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"I'm not going to say that what I did was right because I know that I messed up. Normally adults would pull the 'I'm an adult so I can do whatever card' but I won't say that. Because the truth is, no matter how old you are, there are always going to be consequences. They don't go away with age. However, I am financially stable enough to have a baby. And well I'm definitely old enough. Most people my age are having babies. And I've already gone through college and have a stable job and a home. But mentally I was not prepared to have a baby because well, I'm not married. But like I said, financially I was ready and the mental thing is something that has come to me, because I am an adult which is why I can deal with the consequences of my actions. However, you guys are still young. I'm high school. You don't have the resources to deal with these consequences which is why you should learn from my mistake and well, not have sex."

"Wow, Peeta that's really good advice. You re going to be a great father because you can give great life advice."

He smiles at me and leans into kiss me. He really does have great advice.


	31. 31

Sorry guys I know I've been on a hiatus for a while and I apologize, things have been really crazy lately and I'm just trying to balance like and writing. Also I apologize for anyone who pms me, my thing has been really weird lately!

Katniss pov

I wake up to the phone ringing. Peeta is still asleep surprisingly. He had a late night at the bakery but normally he's still up early. But not today. He snores softly into the pillow. I pick up the phone and yawning I say,"hello?"

"Katniss!" It's Prim.

"Prim?"I say alarmed.

"Katniss I have exciting news!" She says.

She's squealing and I have to pull the phone away from my ear. Peeta stirs and groans in his sleep, pulling a blanket over his head.

"Primrose!"I say to stop It.

"Katniss, I'm engaged!"

"What?!" I say shocked. "How? You're too young! You've only been dating a few years-"

"Katniss I'm 22, not 16. And we've been dating for almost 4 years! And you're one to talk, you're pregnant and you're not even married!"

Damn I hate when she's right.

"Prim..."I sigh,"does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does he treat you as an equal."

"Better, like a princess."

"Does he love you no matter what you do and will stand by your side?"

"Yes."

I look over at a sleeping Peeta and smile. He makes me happy.

"And you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Okay, Little Duck,"I tell her,"then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Katniss! I'm going to need your help planning the wedding though."

"Anything you need,"I tell her.

"Okay we'll I have to go to school but I had to tell you!"

"Okay, love you Prim,"I say.

"Love you too!" And then she hangs up the phone. I sigh and fall back to the pillow. Peeta rolls over to face me and yawns.

"What is It?" He asks.

"Prim is engaged."

"Oh really?!" He says surprised.

"Yeah... her and Rory have been dating for a few years. Since she was 18. I like him a lot but I just feel like they're so young."

"She's 22, that's around the time dating gets serious."

"But she's my little duck!"

"You're always going to see her as your little sister, Katniss. But she's an adult."

"I hate when you're right,"I say. He sits up and wraps an arm around my waist. Peeta places a hand on my stomach and says,"you can't baby her forever, besides you'll have someone to baby soon."

"I guess you're right. But It looks like I have a wedding to plan now. My mom is too sick to plan it. So I'm going to have to plan It. I don't really know how to plan It though."

"I can help you. I've been to all my brothers' weddings. I always helped."

"Thank you so much, Peeta." I say hugging him. He leans in to kiss me softly.

A week later Peeta and I are meeting Prim and Rory for lunch. Prim looks so happy as she walks into the bakery hand in hand with Rory.

She smiles and hugs me squealing excitedly. I smile at my sister. "Congratulations Prim."

Then Rory walks up and kisses my cheek. "You look lovely, Katniss."

"Thank you, Rory, congratulations."

"So, we're going to be doing a lot of planning. I need you to tell me every detail possible about your wedding."

"I want a spring wedding! With Coral flowers! Out doors! And I want Peeta to make the cake!"

"I would love to, Prim. We can run over cake details later."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Start coming up with your guest list." I tell her. "And looking for ideas for how you want It decorated."

"Okay... I want you to come dress shopping with me!"

"Of course,"I tell her.

"I want a summer wedding! June!"

"June would be beautiful,"Rory says smiling at Prim.

"June 22 is our anniversary."

"Perfect," Rory says.

Shit. I'm due June 18.

"I'll need a big a bridesmaid dress."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Peeta asks.

"We told Hazelle this morning. Vick was pretty excited about being a groomsman. And Posy is excited to be the flower girl. And Gale-"

"Gale."I say.

"He's my best man,"Rory says. I freeze. After last time I don't know how I'm going to face them.

Peeta also tenses. I grip his hands. "Gale is your best man,"I try to say as calmly as possible.

"Yeah of course. Which means you two get to walk down together! The best friends!"

I stay quiet and attempt to smile at him. It's their wedding. And if I have to walk down with Gale, I will tough It out and walk with Gale.

Peeta places a hand on my stomach and slowly rubs It. He's stressed and this is his way of calming down.

"Which reminds me, tonight at Hazelle's we're having dinner with the whole wedding party...or well they'll find out that they're the wedding party."

"We'll be there,"I tell her reassuringly and reach for her hand.

When Peeta and I get home he sits down and is quiet. I walk over to where he sits and wrap my arms around him.

I run my fingers through his hair as I say,"what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you being by Gale again."

"It's okay. He better respect me or else he can catch my fists in his face."

"How about you carry the baby and I worry about the fighting." He says laughing.

"New plan, I dont want to be the pregnant one. Your turn,"I whine.

He laughs and says,"It doesn't work like that." I lean my heard on his shoulder and sigh.

When we get to Hazelle's house, she is glowing with excitement. She smiles as she places her hands in my stomach and says,"you're glowing, Katniss!"

"Thank you, Hazelle."

"And Peeta it's always a pleasure."

"As to you. You look lovely as always." Peeta says. He always knows how to talk to parents.

Gale walks around the corner eating a piece of ham. He freezes when he sees me. "Katniss." He says forgetting about the meat in his hands.

"Gale."I say trying to be as calm as possible.

"You look good."He says. I silently turn and then go to my sister who is happily talking to Vick.

"Katniss!"

"Hey there, little duck."

I look around to see who's all here. Gale is Rory's best man, then there's Vick, a groomsman I'm sure, Robbie, one of his best friends, and Justin. Then Prim has me as her maid of honor, Julia who is one of her best friends, Grace, and Giselle. Posy is her flower girl.

I tuck a hair behind her ear and smile at her. That's when an important question pops into my head. "Prim, who's walking you down the isle?"

"Oh I didn't even think of that. I guess I can't have dad..."

"He would have loved to walk you down the isle. You'll look so beautiful and I know he's proud of you."

I wipe a tear from her eye.

"I know what I want to do." She says and then she turns to Peeta,"Peeta, you've take care of my sister and even cared for me. You've become the new man of the family even though you're not my brother yet, you might as well be. And I would love for you to walk me down the isle."

"Prim, I would be honored to walk you down the isle. I see you as my own sister."

She wraps her arms around Peeta and says,"thank you!"

Hazelle announces dinner and we all gather around the table. I sandwich myself between my mother and Peeta.

The food is delicious and I have to try to control myself. Prim thanks everyone for being apart of their wedding and Rory talks about how he's so thankful for family.

My little sister is growing up.


End file.
